Welcome to Our World
by Kagome Narome
Summary: Ever wished to have your own world? STOP! Why would you ever think that? I mean, sure, I wished for my own world...but things got messed up! Especially when you meet a Demon Lord...wait, what! You think he likes me? You're funny...oh, you're serious? Well, he IS cute... GhirahimXOC Rated T...for now...
1. Prologue

**Alright! If you REALLY just wanna skip and get to Ghirahim already, go to Chapter 2...I'm sure the prologue and the first chapter don't have very important stuff in it...so just go to chapter 2 if you must. ^_^ If not, read on. **

**So to sum it up; This is the Prologue to my story. Background information about my OC character(s). If you want, don't read it and just go to the first chapter please. :)**

**I don't own The Legend of Zelda. **

* * *

**Prologue**

I coughed into my shirt as I finished the rest of my homework. Why do they call it homework if it's pure torture? I coughed again as I made my way to the bathroom for a Kleenex. I have a really nasty cold this week, one where I have a horribly stuffy nose, watery eyes, and I'm coughing constantly.

I blew my nose, even though nothing really came out, and then opened the cabinet to get my medicine. I opened the child proof, white cap and measured the correct amount. Then I downed the nasty, vile drink. I had to try my best not to gag it back up. I caught the sour look I made in the mirror when I drank it. I coughed again as I watched myself.

I was average looking to say the least. Brown hair parted on the right side. My mom hated that about my hair, but I liked it. I didn't like people staring at me much; my hair sometimes acts as a curtain for me to hide behind.

Blue eyes, passed down from my mother and father, I had the eye tone of my mother with a gold ring around the pupil from my father.

I coughed again as I stared back at my eyes. I noticed my lips weren't the same color as usual, thanks to my cold. Usually they are a nice, normal color of pink, now it's a very pale, chapped skin color. I reached into my pocket and found my little tube of Chap Stick; apple flavor. I ran it over my dry lips, instantly my lips felt better and numb.

My face was heart shaped; my skin tone was usually pale white. However, when I'm embarrassed or working out (sometimes overreacting and loud) my face gets really red making it look like I'm going to pass out or I have really bad sun burn. **That's** really embarrassing.

All in all, my face was pretty average. However, the rest of my body was that of a woman, even though I'm only 14!

I had curves, thanks to my mom, and a gigantic chest, thanks to my mother once again. I'm also very short, only about five feet tall.

That's also thanks to my mom.

My butt is a little bit on the big side too, that's thanks to my mom as well.

To be honest, I'm the walking clone of my mother. I look exactly like her when she was my age. I look at her and wonder if I'm going to grow up to look like her too.

I shivered a little as I thought about that. "…Gross…"

I ran my hand over the necklace around my neck; just a single, short metal chain with a tiny ring around it. However, that tiny ring meant the world to me. The ring was a gift from the first and only boy I've ever kissed…it's a corny story that I'm not going to tell. It was just summer vacation…and he was really cute…he said he really liked me.

That was when I was 12 though…a boy can change in two year. My worst fear would be meeting him again to see that he's changed.

I got another Kleenex and started to blow my nose. My nose was starting to get really irritated with all the Kleenex I'm using, making it burn. I hated getting colds. There were actually a lot of things that I hated and liked.

I hated immature boys with their annoying ways. I'm in 8th grade, not even in High School, and they are constantly making fun of me for saying something that you can take the wrong way. "That's what she said!" They shout. It makes me want to punch them right in the face and send them on their way to hell.

"Gina! Take out the trash and feed the dog!" My mom shouted from the living room. I yelled back to her quickly and threw away the Kleenex.

Gina's my name. It's not a very common name, so I like it. Something that doesn't really come around often, it's not popular, it doesn't blend in. I also like my name meaning. 'Famous Warrior' I loved the sound of it.

I also like…sunny days and ranting to people that I consider friends. I like to gossip, even though I know it's really mean. I like to read too, there are so many things that you see or hear while you're trapped in the world of a book.

Speaking of being trapped in book world…I've been trapped in **this** world. I want my own world, one where anything's possible!

I want to meet new people who aren't normal people. I want them to teach me everything they know. I want to be the ruler of my own world. I want to be the most powerful person there, have many friends who love me, respect me, and joke with me. I want it all to myself; no one else from this world can reach my world.

No one but me.

I sighed as I wrapped the tie around the garbage bag. That would never be possible; I just wish it would be.

But doesn't everyone?

Doesn't everyone want a place where they can go where no one can bother them? A place where you can meet someone who isn't real, but they are the perfect person for you.

I opened the door to the cold tundra outside. The snow was blowing around like crazy! I quickly shut the door and went to get my coat. No way am I going out there without a coat; my hair would freeze instantly.

After I finally got the boots and coat on, I picked up the trash, and ran to the curb where our garbage bin was. I attempted to pick up the lid, but it was frozen on to the bin beneath it.

"You've got to be _kidding_ me!" I shouted, throwing the trash on the ground and taking a better hold of the garbage bin.

I spent about 3 more minutes wrestling with the garbage bin before the lid _finally_ opened and the insides spilled out.

The coldness nipping at my nose was starting to sting now. I quickly picked up all the stuff on the ground, stuffed it into the garbage bin, and ran all the way back to the door.

I hate the winter. I can handle the summer, mostly because I was born on a hot summer night, and I love having the feeling of a hot day with cool wind brushing against my skin. In the winter however, all there was to do was sit inside drinking hot coco. I couldn't snow board or ski, there was no point going outside.

I was shaking as I took off my coat and boots, snow falling to the ground as I shook it all off. I came into the kitchen, going to the dog dish and putting the food in there, then to the sink to fill his water bowl. The stupid, fat dog immediately jumped off the couch and watched me fill his dish. When I backed away from it, he started eating.

"Fatty." I commented. Then I sneezed. Great, now my cold is going to get a lot worse. "Might as well take a shower while I can."

Going into the bathroom, I took off my clothes and started the shower, hopping into the warm rushing water hitting my cold skin.

* * *

I smirked as I watched the girl close the door from the outside world.

_She wanted a different world to escape to huh? I can give her that…after all…I am the angel of dreams and wishes. I don't suppose adding one last person to the game would hurt it at all. If anything, it will make it much more interesting, especially with this girl._

I jumped off from the fence I was perching on, and flew into the snow filled sky.

_Yes, just **one** more person wouldn't hurt. _


	2. Chap 1: Making the Wish

**This chapters super short, and it's just the beginning of the reason as to why she's going somewhere in the first place...blah blah blah. **

**Honestly, if you want, skip it and go to the next one to meet Ghirahim. **

**I don't own Skyward Sword Nor Ghirahim. **

**Warning: Swearing ahead. **

* * *

Resting on my bed after my long day at school was wonderful. You wouldn't believe what had happened. Actually, you could…but I'm bummed out about it. I ran my hand over my necklace as I remembered what had happened.

My good friend…asked out the same guy I've had a crush on since fourth grade… and they're _perfect_ for each other. Lizzy knows that I like him too, she did this on purpose. After years of passing notes about it, drawing pictures and making up stories, she would know.

It's not the same guy that gave me my necklace, because he lives miles away from me. I'm still entitled to have feelings for other boys though…

I sighed…emotions suck.

But what am I doing sulking around? He's just another boy! UGH? Why am I such a girl at times?

I heard something clatter in the kitchen. I furrowed my eyebrows; did the fat dog knock over the trash again? I got off the bed ready to scold the stupid animal.

As I rounded the corner into the kitchen, I was surprised. Only…it didn't come out like that…

"WHO THE **FUCK** ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" I screeched at the person while grabbing the nearest thing, which happened to be the dog dish, I got ready to defend myself with it.

He stared at me with wide eyes and put his hands up. "I'm not stealing anything, I'm just here to grant you a wish!" He explained in one huff of breath.

"WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOUR ASS IS GOING TO BE SO…wait, what?" I momentarily lowered the dog dish. Who the heck is this guy?

He laughed nervously before he finally stood up tall and brushed himself off. I didn't even notice until now…he was wearing a purple robe…

It has one strap on the left shoulder that stretched down his chest to end at his right ribcage. The rest looked like he had on a purple skirt. At least he was wearing blue baggy pants underneath…

As for his face, he had brown eyes with black hair. He seemed tan enough too…

"My name is Daniel…the angel of dreams and wishes." He stood tall.

I gave him a funny stare as it sunk in. "Are you high?"

He looked taken back. "What? No! Ugh…why does this happen every time? No, I'm not high, yes I AM an angel."

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes. "Yeaaah…that's why you don't have angel wings and you don't dress in white. Honestly…for all I know you COULD be a rapist…get out of my house before I call the cops." I raised the dog dish above my head again.

"Not all angels have wings…Just believe that I'm an angel, ok?"

I narrowed my eyes and threw the dog dish at him. I was about to turn and run for the phone when the dish went right though him, bounced off the counter behind him, and clattered to the floor. The noise it made seemed to bounce off the walls in the empty silence that soon followed.

I stood there for a moment with my mouth wide open, my feet glued to the ground and my head tilted a little to the left. Wow…I felt really dizzy all of a sudden.

"You see…I'm not _completely_ an angel…yet. I have to grant a certain amount of people their wishes and dreams, and make them chose the path that would lead them the right way. I'm new out of training from _Him_. Once I get my wings, I'll be a full angel and I can go to heaven again. Then I'll be working alongside _Him_ to help grant people their dreams."

I pushed what he just said aside and made my way over to him. Using my right hand, I started to wave it through his torso, my hand going right through him. Huh…that was the weirdest thing I've ever seen…

"Are you listening?" He asked after a while.

"Yeah….." I trailed off. Then he took hold of my hand and stopped it from doing anything more, then looked me in the eyes. It was funny though…I couldn't touch him, but he could touch me.

"Do you want your wish or not? I don't have all day."

"Just hang on! Who's this _Him_?" I asked, suspicious now as I recalled what he said.

"…I can't say specifics…but he's like…the creator I guess. I suppose your people would call him God, but…again I can't say specifics. So we're not going to dwell on it."

I glared at him. "Fine."

"Do you want your wish or not?" He repeated.

My wish? What kind of wish does he mean? I have lots of wishes, most of which are too ridiculous.

"And which wish are you wanting to grant?" I asked now. I could have sworn his face fell as I said that before he smacked his forehead.

"The one about the other world." He monotonously answered.

My eyes brightened at the thought…my own world, with me a god of that world. It's something that I've always wanted…secretly.

The only problem is…was I ready?

Ready to abandon this world, leave my parents and family behind, just to be alone with no one I know in the other world. Was it worth it?

I gulped as I was having second thoughts. Something that I really wanted and something that I had…which would I chose? I nervously toyed with my necklace.

"Uh…um…I chose…" He stared at me, getting a little impatient. I sighed and gave him my answer.

"No, I don't want my wish." I murmured, lowering my head to look at my feet. It's a big opportunity, and I just turned it down…what's wrong with me?

"And why is that?" He pressed on.

I huffed. "As much as I want my own world, I need this one too. My mother, father, friends, everything I love is in this world. I have strong ties here. I can't just leave them; they'd miss me."

He laughed at me. "You're not leaving this world and never coming back, dummy. You can come back whenever you want to. What I mean is having the power to go to a different world, and go back and forth whenever you wish." He smiled now, putting his hand on my head and messing up my hair.

I glared at him. All that inner conflict for nothing? It just goes to show how annoying people can be. I tried to move away from him so that he'd stop messing my hair up but he followed me.

"So, do you wish?" He asked again.

"…Yes, I do! Now stop playing with my hair!" I growled, crossing my arms.

He smiled as he released my hair. "Your wish is my command."


	3. Chap 2: Meeting the Diamond Lord

**Alright! Chapter two! So far it's my favorite! :D** **Yes, this one she meets Ghirahim! Don't worry. ^^**

**So...since the first chapter was so short, this one is long...as is the other ones...**

**No I don't own Skyward Sword, only my characters. **

**Warning: Possible swearing, there's violence, sexy Ghirahim-ness...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I spent probably 19 minutes just gawking out into the forest; the sunny forest with shade and little birds chirping in the background. It's funny how this seemed to happen to me…does that mean that this isn't real? Does it mean that it's just a dream? I didn't want it to be a dream, that's for sure.

I walked forward, deeper into the forest. The more I walked, the greener it got. The air was hot due to the sun, but because of the shade here it made everything seem cooler. Oh, summer we meet again!

I didn't even notice Daniel was still with me until he spoke up.

"Remember, you can get here anytime. Go through the two trees and turn left, like I showed you. You can get back to the other world that way too." He walked next to me, his hands resting behind the back of his neck as he explained.

Daniel had taken me to a secret area, which I'm not going to tell you where or otherwise all of you would be looking for it as well. I'm just explaining that this area has many trees and there are two specific trees that I walk through to get to this world…yeah, it's not that cool.

"So…this is all…real?" I asked, looking around with a huge smile on my face, I could imagine that my eyes were sparkling. Sure, when getting here you would think it was lame, but once you got here it was amazing! Besides, it was much nicer here than at home. At home, it was winter. Here, it was summer.

He nodded and smiled back at me. "I can tell you already love it here. Summer's always a good time of the year." I stopped dead in my tracks and whipped my head to face him.

"How do you read my mind like that?! I think of it…then you respond to it."

"I can't read your mind; I can feel your wants and needs."

"Oh." That's makes sense, him being the angel of whatever it was with the dreams and such.

Then he stretched. "Well, I'm going to leave you to your adventure. Just be careful, there are…people and things here. No world exists without its opposites."

Waaaaaiiiiiiiiiiit a minute. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you mean? Opposites?" Was he going to be that type where he speaks in riddles?

He looked like he was hesitating, as if he was giving away too much information. "Things are always in balance. There's no such thing as world peace, only world balance. With good there comes evil. This world can be good, but it is evil too. It's the same with all the other worlds."

I widened my eyes. "So I could be killed or hurt here? I don't even have anything to protect myself with!" I shouted at him. Daniel just smiled at me and crossed his arms.

"You wanted to be a god of this world; you are. Imagine up a weapon to protect yourself with. I'm going to go. I'll check in on you later." Then he just…disappeared, as if he faded into dust and was blown away.

"Bu—but…I'm horrible at imagining things." I mumbled to myself. Then I coughed, my lungs burning. Stupid cold, if I had a chainsaw I would hack my throat out because it's so dry and itchy. I started to look around for some water to drink, hoping that maybe it would help me.

Thankfully, a little ways ahead there was a tiny stream. I ran up to it and bent down. I cupped my hands and put them in the water. The water was very cold; it kind of stung at my hands. I lifted the water up to my mouth and drank, the water spilling onto my shirt a little bit.

"This water is amazing!" I said to myself, practically dunking my face into the stream. I came back up for air, laughing at myself. That's when I saw it, in the distance. I got up, jumped over the tiny stream and headed forward towards where I saw it.

The more I walked, the more the forest seemed to clear up, and in the distance I spotted an opening in the trees. It was like a white light beyond, a very pure white light actually. The closer I got, the more I became curious as to what was there.

When I finally made it to the trees and passed the barrier of light, I found myself standing in front of a huge, deep crater. Only, it didn't look like a crater, it seemed to be manmade. Was I close to civilization?

The crater started at the way bottom with a weird pedestal there. Then, a little off to the side there was a ledge covered in grass. The ledge wound around the crater, like a winding staircase without the steps. On the ledge there were multiple holes in the ground.

Next to the crater was a very old, decaying stone temple…wow that seems like it would be fun to play around in...

My gut was telling me to run away from this place…but I didn't _want _to. It's _my _world after all. So against my better judgment, I started to walk down the ledge towards the pedestal, I'd go to the temple after that.

The sun was high in the sky, indicating that it was sometime around noon, but it wasn't very hot. It's was the kind of summer hot where you can wear a swimming suit and you won't get cold.

A little farther down toward the pedestal, there was a huge gust of wind that made my hair flutter around. I attempted to stop it's craziness by folding it behind my ear. Stopping, I took a step towards the edge and looked over to see how much farther I had to go, still holding onto my hair.

"Damn, what were they trying to dig for? China?" I asked myself, wondering how deep the crater was.

Another gust of wind whipped my hair with so much force that it escaped from my hand. That's when I felt something poke my back. I made an attempt turn around but before I could, I found myself closing my eyes and having a funny feeling. It's like the feeling when you're _falling _from a high place.

Then I found myself on the ground…at the way bottom of the crater.

I blinked, sprawled out on the grass while looking at the sky, the clouds laughing at me as I stared at them. My head was dizzy and I felt _really_ light. "Whoa….what…just happened?" I turned my head to look around; I was lying next to the pedestal.

"How did I get down here?!" I sat up quickly, which I very much regret because my head started to throb. I took hold of my head, looking up to where I was standing just seconds before. I calculated the height of the fall and I determined that it _would _have killed me, only I was still alive.

"That's impossible…" I stood up, my heart beating like a humming birds wings. "But now that I think about it…it's _my _world."

Brushing off the incident for now I walked over to the pedestal. At a closer look, I found that it was made out of stone and had many small details to it. Little swirls and solid shapes dance before my eyes as I examined the thing.

I felt the need to touch it; I've always had that ever since I was a kid. So I reached my hand out to feel the cold stone, wondering if it was going to be as smooth as it looked…but my hand met _another's._

The other hand was clothed in a white glove, and this time I thought that another angel was here with me, a real angel since the color was white. However, the hand took hold of mine with a tight grip, so tight to the point that it _hurt._

I was about to yell, trying to yank my hand away but the person covered my mouth with his other hand while twisting my arm so far behind my back that it caused me more pain. Now this time I tried to scream but the sound was captured into his white glove. I tasted the familiar cotton and fabric and felt the harshness on my lips.

I didn't think that evil would show up so soon in this world…

"Would you look at this? All my hard work to find you and you get trapped _this_ easily? Well, it does spare me the time_ looking_ for you all over again." His deep voice sounded right next to my ear, which was followed with a deep chuckle. "This makes me want to frolic in a nearby meadow!"

Wait…what? Was this evil, strong dude secretly a little girl from a Disney movie?

I attempted to get free, scratching at the hand over my mouth with the hand that wasn't behind my back, all the while screaming and squirming about.

"Oh, come now girl, you don't have to claw me." As the last word left his lips, he flung me to the ground and I landed hard on the grass. It momentarily had knocked the breath out of me. I looked up at him and I widened my eyes. Then I covered my mouth and tried my best not to…laugh, even though my body was wracking with giggles.

He scowled at this. "What's so funny girl?"

My chest started to heave up and down in quick motions. "You…you…you look like a dork!" I finally broke out laughing, his scowl getting deeper while he glared at me.

He was dressed in mostly skin fitting, white clothes. It was a full body suit I assumed and it had the shape of diamonds going from his ankles to his thighs, exposing his skin.

Wrapped around his waist was a gold sash with a huge, red diamond on the side. His torso was also white, and had half a diamond exposing his belly and abs. The other half of it was hiding behind the sash it seemed. Then there was a full diamond above the half diamond. The strap of the suit went over the right shoulder.

He had white gloves with diamonds running up then as well. The gloves went up to his elbows. On his right arm he had a gold bracelet, it was on his upper arm and it circled his muscles.

He also had a red cape on; the inside of the cape had more diamonds on it, only they were yellow. There were chains, holding the cape in place I would presume, that went across the base of the neck. The cape itself was shaped really weird, as if he had cut three big slices in the back, and left the front of the cape as a upside down triangle.

Moving onto his face, it was a very pale kind of white and grey, as if he were sick. (Not only was his face, but his whole body like that.) He had no eyebrows, his lips were white, underneath his eye he had purple eye shadow and his hair was just…weird. If you're trying to pull of the Emo look, as least dye your hair black dude.

"Are you done with your obnoxious laughter girl?" He crossed his arms. I breathed in a little, still shaking with giggles and a huge smile plastered on my face.

"Yea-yeah, sorry, I just found what you're wearing really weird yet funny looking." I looked up at him, still smiling.

"Funny? Weird? Girl, I think you mean…beautiful, stylish, fabulous!" He used his arms as emphasis, thrusting them out before him.

"You? Fabulous? You look like you're a gay guy obsessed with diamonds…it's…a little pathetic." I scuffed.

His face contorted with anger at this, and he then disappeared in a cloud of…oh look! Diamonds.

"Wha—what the…?" I looked around me, but he was gone.

"You think _this _is pathetic?" I heard from above me. Looking up, I saw him standing on the ledge where I was standing before. Not only was he standing there, he had his hand up as if he was about to snap his fingers.

"How did you get all the way up there?" Although, I already knew; he must have the power to teleport. This is **my **world after all; of course people would have magic powers.

He didn't even answer my question, he just snapped his fingers. I waited, but when nothing happened I start to grin. "I think your—"

The ground underneath me started to shake. It threw me completely off balance and I landed on my ass, hitting the cold, hard ground. Then a crack in the earth appeared a few yards away from me and started to get bigger, stretching until it reached to my feet. I widened my eyes at what was going to happen. Was he planning on trapping me underground?

I listened carefully has I heard a…flapping noise. Peering over into the crack, I found that a swarm of bat like things with huge fangs where flapping up to me. I screamed, crawling away at first and then eventually getting to my feet and started to sprint.

I heard another snap of the fingers and before I knew it, I had run face first into a solid wall of diamond, and I landed on my ass once again. I heard laughter and I looked up at the man, a look of annoyance crossed my face as I rubbed it.

The flapping noise was right behind me now, and I was swatting away the bats. Only, they kept on attacking me and swarming around me!

"**STOP!"** I screamed, closing my eyes and feeling the annoyance and anger bubbling inside me. Blasting noise met my ears after I was done screaming. When I opened my eyes, all the bats were on the ground, turning to a black color and then exploding.

I sighed in relief, but then yipped when the man appeared in front of me in a cloud of diamonds again, looming upon me. He smirked and crossed his arms, feeling superior.

"Do you have any sense of humanity?! I could have been killed by those things!" I screamed at him, standing up. He only continued to smirk.

"Girl, I'm not human." He tilted his head the slightest. The white hair hanging on the left side of his face moved and I caught a glimpse of a black diamond tattooed beneath his eye.

"Oh, you don't need to explain that to me! I _just_ figured that out!"

"Pay attention girl!" He took hold of my arm and before I knew it, we were standing at the top of a very large, very tall tree. I screamed and clung tight to him. I _tried_ to _ignore_ the fact that his body was very strong and nicely shaped as I clung to him.

But that's getting off topic; I was standing probably at least a hundred feet off the ground! I'm one of those people who usually aren't afraid of stuff…but there's just that one thing that sets me off and I start screaming my head off.

That one thing happened to be heights.

"I am Demon Lord Ghirahim, and this [insert wide thrust of arms out into air with me screaming and holding onto him tighter] is the surface world!" He explained with much enthusiasm.

"**ARE YOU CRAZY!? LET US DOWN!" **I screamed at the top of my lungs. He giggled at this.

Then we're down on the ground again, at the base of the tree. I tried to pull away from him, but he held onto me. Then he stuck his tongue out and _licked_ my face!

I widened my eyes and slapped him across the face, pushing away from him while wiping at my own face. "EWWW! What is _**wrong**_ with you?"

He licked his lips while rubbing the spot where I slapped him. "You taste like…something very sweet and sticky, like sugar, only melted." My eye started twitching at the weirdness. This guy was seriously ill in the head.

"When he said that this world also had evil in it, I was thinking of the people who dress in black and pillage villages…but then _you _come along and_ lick_ _my_ _face_!" I pointed at him with disgust.

He only sneered and came closer to me, running his hand through his hair.

"Hmm. I would have expected the Holy Goddess to be much less fickle than you and much more beautiful and smart. I guess you'll have to do, however." He sighed; turning the other way and making his hair fly about.

"Holy Goddess? I don't know if you're crazy or just very dumb. I'm not a Holy Goddess…I'm just…human." I shrugged. Actually…I was a god of this world, but he wouldn't believe me, would he?

Suddenly he turned around with a scowl on his face.

"Not a Holy Goddess? Girl, it is _you_ who are crazy. Surely you must be the Holy Goddess, Hylia, reborn?" He came closer to me, looking me up and down.

"Uh…sorry but no. I didn't even know that goddess existed. I've heard of the Greek goddess…" I started to play with the ring part of my necklace while in thought. Then the next thing I know, Ghirahim has his hand around my throat.

"Wha—?" I tried to pry his hand off of me, but continued to crush my wind pipe.

"Not the goddess Hylia? Then who are you, girl? Why are you here? How did you manage to fall from the ledge but not die? How did you kill all those Keese? " He asked, his grip getting tighter with every question. His voice was dangerously low.

"Let go of me…and I might…have enough…air left…to talk!" I managed to choke out. He looked me up and down once more before he finally let me go. I fell to the ground, taking in as much air as I could. "Sometimes I wonder…if you're a sick freak who enjoys hurting girls." I gasped, holding my throat and glaring up at him.

"Enough of your foolishness, tell me where you come from…tell me everything!" He shouted, pulling me onto my feet again by my upper arm. I'm pretty sure he was going to leave a bruise.

"I…can't remember." I lied. Honestly, he was going to believe my story about coming from a different world?

"I don't believe you." He took hold of my wrist and twisted it around until I had to pivot my body. He now had my hand behind my back again. "Now tell me the truth…before I decide to break your little arm."

"I **am** telling the truth! The only thing I _can _remember is that's I'm not from around here!" I shouted as he bent my arm farther forward. I let out a whimper as I heard and felt my wrist start to crack.

"And where exactly are you from then?" Ghirahim said, right behind my ear. Again, I felt his breath brush the side of it, and I felt goose bumps rise on my skin.

I tried to think of something, anything that could help me out of this situation. Didn't Daniel tell me to imagine up a weapon or something?

I held my breath and tried my hardest to think of a weapon. First it was a sword, then it was a bomb…I could only picture the sword blowing up.

Ghirahim twisted my wrist tighter, and I screamed out in pain. "I'm getting impaticent!" He seethed.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I whispered. He leaned closer, and replied with a "What are you mumbling girl?"

Oh screw imagining things; I'm taking the hard way out!

I smacked the back of my head into his chin and then dug my heel into his foot as hard as I could. He let go of me and reached for his foot. Then just to finish him off, I threw my fist back into the air and hurled all my weight into my punch…which was aimed at his…well…the thing that girls don't have.

I swear, his eye could have popped out of his head as he kneeled over, grabbing where I punched him.

"I can't promise that you're going to be feeling better any time soon, but I CAN promise that you're going to be in pain for a few days." I smiled at him.

With that, I turned and ran off, looking for a way out of this world.

* * *

**Ouch...she punched him in the balls... :O**

**So, I'm going to try and post the next chapter within a week. School's sorta coming up for me and I'm being lazy :/**

**Reviews and Messages are VERY much appreciated. **


	4. Chap 3: Kikwis and RUNNING FOR MY LIFE

**Yay! Chapter three! :) Didn't think that I'd make it this far...but at least one person reviewed! Ehh...yeah not much to be proud of but oh well. **

**So...this is sorta a long one...sorta...She meets a new thingy and a..well...you'll have to read!**

**I actually hated this chapter when I first wrote it...so I rewrote the shit outta it...now I'm proud!**

**Warning: Swearing... suffocation...**

**I don't own Zelda...or Ghirahim... -_-**

* * *

"That was weird; I hope I'll never meet anyone like him ever again." I mumbled. I'd been walking and fiddling with my necklace for a good 30 minutes now.

Even though I was deathly frightened of Ghirahim, I wasn't _actually_ going to leave my world! It was MY world after all; I had a right to stay! I could only hope I wouldn't run into him again…

The thought of Ghirahim made my stomach flip. Just imagining him in my mind made me think that he oozed evil. I slightly wondered how he came to be in my world. Surly my subconscious wasn't THAT messed up to create him.

"That reminds me, why did he think I was this 'Holy Goddess'? I mean, I'm 'supposedly' a god of this world but not the Holy Goddess." I murmured, thinking deeply about it.

A spring soon came into view so I sat down to rest and drink some more water.

"And since I'm a god of this world, I should have easily dealt with him! I could have just waved my hand and he would vanish, right?! Then why didn't it work? " I asked, but no one answered. I sighed, "I should stop talking to myself."

I looked into the spring's waters and saw my reflection. All there happened to be was just…me. There was no godly glow, no change of appearance. There was just my usual reflection, my _normal_ reflection.

"Am I really a god, or am I just playing at one?" I mumbled, mentally glaring at Daniel. He pretty much just plopped me into this world and told me to imagine up a weapon if the situation called for it. Honestly, when I was with Ghirahim I tried really hard…alright, so it wasn't THAT hard…but still, in the end imagining up a sword or staff or bomb didn't work.

Daniel didn't even tell me how he created this world! It was just like it was already here, so he could have had a spare world on hand. Only, this world is messed up and twisted, so he just shoved it off onto me…

Maybe wishing for a different world wasn't such a good idea…but since I already went and done it, I might as well just make the best of it…right?

I stood up, stretching my limbs. Suddenly my stomach growled, warning me that I was getting hungry. Realizing that it was starting to get dark out, I decided that I should eat to keep up my strength in case something else comes along to kill me. I hadn't eaten since lunchtime too…

I started to look through the plants nearby, hoping to find some berries or fruits. I came to a funny looking bush, but didn't think much of it; mostly because all the plants looked a little odd. However, once I started to shift though it, the thing seemed to shake and start giggling. I widened my eyes, taking a step back as my instincts started to kick in.

I carefully nudged the plant with the tip of my shoe. The plant gave a shift and then disappeared, rolling up into a brown ball on top of a fat, fluffy brown thing.

The brown thing stood up, blinked its beady eyes at me, and then tilted its head. I just about did the same thing as I stopped to look at its long nose. It took a moment for both the creature and I to register what was going on.

When we did, we shot away from each other, screaming. I jumped back and put my arms out before me as a useless attempt of defense. The creature was back on the ground, covering its self with the plant thing again.

"What in this world IS that thing?" I asked myself, scooting just a bit farther from it. After a while the thing stopped shivering and whimpering, then looked up at me.

"Huh? You're not attacking me? Kukweek?" It asked. I gave a nervous laugh.

"Ah, no. I thought YOU were going to attack ME." I reasoned. The thing gave a sigh of relief and retracted the plant into the ball again, then stood up.

"You're not from around here? Kwee?" He asked…well, at least I thought the thing was a boy.

"Yeah, I practically just got here." I explained while smiling weakly, sitting down so that I was level with him.

"You're nice? Kekewee?" It asked this time, tilting his head again.

"That depends on if you're going to try and kill me." I answered, scratching my head.

"A Kikwi like me would never hurt a pretty lady like you!" He stated.

"Well, it's too bad other people can't say the same." I murmured, remembering Ghirahim. "Anyway, my name is Gina, it's nice to meet you." I stuck my hand out for the creature to shake.

"Oh! My name is Matchi! You wouldn't happen to be from the same place that nice man is from, would you?" He asked, taking my hand and introducing himself now.

Nice man? Is he referring to Ghirahim? There's no way that Ghirahim could be so nice around these things. I can just imagine him kicking the little creature and burning down the forest to drive them away…

"Uh, what did this nice man look like?" I tried to smile, the sight of Ghirahim laughing like a maniac with the forest burning down and the Kikwi's running away in the background was stuck in my mind.

"His name was Link! He was dressed in green and had blond hair. He was looking for another pretty lady that happened to run by. Kewii." Matchi explained.

A man by the name of Link…I didn't believe I've ever heard of that kind of name before.

"Oh…I actually have no idea." I shook my head. How many others are there in this world like me that I don't know about?

"In any case, it's quite nice to meet you Miss Gina. Kweek. Were you looking for something? Kewee." Matchi scratched his head while I remembered.

"As of matter of fact, I was hungry and looking for something to eat." I explained.

"Oh! I know where food is! Follow me! Kukee."

So I followed Matchi and ended up meeting the Kikwi elder, Bucha. I just about crapped pants at the sight of him; he was a good five feet taller than me! And I'm only five feet tall!

So after introductions were done, the Kikwi's started to show me around a little bit. They let me snack on some weird shaped fruits hanging from the trees. The stuff actually tasted quite good.

After a while, we headed back to their burrowed out tree and I decided that I needed to get going home. By this time, the sun had already set and the night was creeping up very fast.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Kwee. The woods can be dangerous at night. That man you told me about earlier could be lurking behind a tree as we speak. Kwee Kwee. At least wait until morning." He suggested. Much to my dismay, I stayed the night huddled up with the other Kikwis in the burrowed tree.

At this point I didn't care much for my safety, it only mattered that I got home. My mother was probably having a panic attack as I think about this! She's frantically calling all the neighbors and could possibly be searching the dark streets with a flash light in hand, calling out my name!

Ugh, once I get home, she's going to ground me for life!

As I lay with the other Kikwi's in the tree, I couldn't help but also think about Ghirahim. Why was he so…weird? Why did he dress that way…does he like Lady Gaga or something? And…since I punched him in his uh…manhood, wouldn't he be mad at me and try to kill me…again?

I fell asleep worrying about both my mother and Ghirahim killing me next time we cross paths.

* * *

"Thank you all for your hospitality and kindness, but I really must be going now." I waved goodbye to them as I set off for my journey home. I had promised that next time I was around the area, I'd visit. Although, I don't think I'd be back anytime soon.

The thought of my mom locking my away in my room was lodged into my mind. What would I tell my mother when I got home?

"Sorry mom, but I had my wish granted by an angel and I slept overnight in my own world. I hope you won't think I'm crazy!" I said to myself in a happy tone. I replied to myself in an even happier tone. "Of course I don't think you're crazy dear; just make sure you leave a not next time."

I sighed. It would be a miracle if that actually happened.

"Pfft, she'll kick me to the loony bin…" I then spotted a bush full of raspberries. I smiled and hurried over to them, picking a leaf and placing a whole bunch on it. I looked for a place to rest and spotted a log. Sitting down while resting my legs, I started to munch on the berries.

The sweet taste was better than the ones we had back in my world. And usually I can't taste anything because I have so many colds in the winter.

Wait a minute…I could TASTE these berries even when I have a cold?

I took a deep whiff of them through my nose and I could smell the sweetness. There was no stuffy nose…no itchy throat making me want to cough…no watery eyes either.

"No…way…" A huge smile spread over my face. I set the berries down next to me and took another deep breath through my nose.

"My cold is gone! It's gone! Wooohoo!" I jumped onto my feet, jumping up and down and doing my happy dance.

My happy dance is extremely embarrassing when seen by other people. Usually it's a bunch of random dance moves with pelvic thrusts… I defiantly would NEVER do that dance in front of other people.

So, you can imagine the surprise and horror when I turn back to my berries and find someone with a front row view of my dance.

"WHAT THE—!" I screamed, the shrill of my voice echoing into the distance. I'm pretty sure I jumped a good five feet in the air as well and landing right onto my ass.

"Now what about your cold?" His voice was deep and calm as I stared up in horror at none other than: Ghirahim.

And just to add to my annoyance, he'd taking up eating MY berries. He sat there, not blinking nor looking away from me as he popped the berries into his mouth one after the other. However, I didn't answer his question. I found myself frozen with fear.

"That was some dance you had there." He paused in eating the berries, an amused smile spread over his face. "The thrusts into the air _would_ have turned me on if it wasn't for the bruise you placed upon my…lower areas." He was no longer smiling but continued to eat the berries. I blushed a scarlet red at him saying those words.

"Uh…is it too late to say sorry?" I asked with as much innocence that I could manage.

He narrowed his eyes at me and just hummed to himself. When he finished the small pile of delectable berries, he cleared his throat.

"So, tell me more about this cold you had." My eyebrows drew together out of confusion.

"Is there a reason why?" I asked.

"Just do it!" He snapped. I leaned back, hoping to scoot away from him.

"Uh…well, before I got here, I was in a place with snow. I had a cold from all the damp wetness the snow left and now that I'm here, my cold is gone." I explained. Ghirahim started to nod, taking it all in as he quirked a brow.

"I see…so you don't like the cold?" He summarized.

"No…I don't." I was getting more nervous by the second. Why did he appear so calm? It's like he forgot about me punching him in the…that place.

He continued to nod, staring at me as if he were coming to a conclusion.

"Aright, since you've decided to lie to me once again, I'm going to make you a deal."

"I'm not lying!" I defended.

"Before, you said that you can't remember where you came from. But now…you're telling me that you come from a cold place. I call that lying." He narrowed his eyes.

My face felt as though it had been slapped for being such an idiot. Busted…

"Hehe…I just actually remembered…" I trailed off, laughing nervously.

Ghirahim ignored me now, and continued on with his earlier statement.

"I'm going to give you ten seconds to run." He smiled at me while standing up from the log. "If you're fast enough, and clever enough to evade me, I won't kill you."

All the blood drained from my face, leaving behind a feeling of dread and horror. It's not very normal for my face to be pale instead of bright red or peach.

I stood up automatically and started to back away. "Seriously? You're going to kill me?!" I asked, my voice shaking. He only watched me with a slight smile.

"One…Two…"

I turned around and flew out of there as fast as my feet could carry me.

"Three…"

His voice strangely seemed to follow me as I ran. It echoed off the trees and on the inside of my mind.

"Four…"

Was he really going to kill me because I punched him in the balls? There! I said it!

"Five…"

Is Daniel going to save me?

"Six…"

What will happen to my mother if I don't come back? Wait, this is starting to look familiar!

"Seven…Eight…."

I jumped over the small stream, the one I was drinking out of the other day.

"Nine…"

There is was! I could see it! My two trees leaning on one another, creating the perfect doorway for someone to cross through.

"…TEN!"

"OUFF!"

I was so close, only five feet away from the trees! However, I'd suddenly run into something solid that appeared, literally, out of nowhere.

I was currently lying on the ground, on top of something frantically moving around. It took me a moment to try and get my wits back before I realized who I was lying on.

I sprung up and rolled off to the side to get off of him. I felt VERY violated because I was suffocating him with my gigantic boobs …

Just the thought made my face light up like a Christmas tree.

Ghirahim sat up, his hand on his crest as he gasped for air. "Girl, you almost KILLED me!" He panted, turning to me with a glare. I smiled weakly, gave a nervous laugh and stood up.

"Well, it was nice…meeting you…" I trailed off, turned around and sprinted the five feet to my trees and never looked back.

* * *

"Mom? Mom? MOM? I'm home!" I yelled, running into the house, going into every room. However, she wasn't anywhere to be found.

Worry creased my forehead. Was she out there looking for me right now?

"I'll have to call her…" I went into my room to grab my cell phone. "I should have never left." I sighed, looking through my contacts list for her cell.

"Should have never left?" Someone echoed me.

"GAHCH!" I screamed, jumped far enough until I ran into the wall and flung my phone at the man sitting on my bed. It went right through him and hit the wall, making the back fly off and the battery fall out.

Daniel laughed at me as I tried to calm my breathing. Seriously, that's twice in one day!

"You're quite the skittish one today aren't you?" How was your day in your world?" He asked.

"How was my day? HOW WAS MY DAY?!" I shouted, storming up to him. I took hold of the front of his robes, or at least tried to. My hands just went right through him again.

"I'll tell you how my day went! I ended up falling from an extremely high ledge, got licked in the face by a demon lord, had my arm twisted until it cracked and had to run for my life! And right before I got here, I was violated by the same demon lord! The only good thing I got out of that world was a few new friends and being rid of my cold!"

I had been pacing my room back and forth, raving on and on about it.

"That sounds like fun." Daniel just lay back on my bed, smiling. I whipped around, glaring at him. I made to punch him in the nose but my hand just met the bed covers.

"It—how—how can you say that? Besides, you cheated me out of my wish! I'm not a god of that world! If I was, wouldn't I have some freakish cool powers or something?"

Daniel sighed, leaning up. "You're really that helpless? Didn't I give you a hint to _imagine_ something?"

"Why would I need to imagine something?"

Daniel groaned and got up to leave. "I already gave you a hint. Next time, try harder to imagine something and you might just amaze yourself."

"It doesn't matter! I'm not going back." Daniel stopped in his tracks, did a dramatic half grumble, half sigh, and then turned to me.

"And why is that?"

"First, I don't want to deal with Ghirahim…ever. Second, I wandered so far out that I had to stay the night. Now my mom is probably freaking out trying to find me!" I groaned, realizing that I still had to call her. I looked around for the pieces of my cellphone when Daniel started to laugh.

"THAT'S what I forgot the other day."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Whatever I was about to hear wouldn't be good. "Forgot what?"

"In some worlds, time moves slower…in your world, a day over there…is a second here."

"….What?" Was that considered possible?

"It's true. While you were gone a day and a few hours in that world, you were only gone 1.8939402759494037599372544354 265265424265432 of a second in this world." He smiled at me and made me sit down on my bed.

"So…if I would be gone for 24 days over there…I'd be gone about half a minute over here?" I asked, astonished. He nodded.

"However…I did you a little bit of a favor. At first, if you were to be gone a whole day in this world, your world would have moved ahead 24 days. Meaning every hour you spent in this world, you world moves ahead a day." He paused, and then got up to pace around.

"Since I pulled a few strings, I made it so that when you spend a day here, it's only a day over there too. So be grateful."

"That gets rid of the second reason as to why I won't go back there. The first one is still stopping me." I crossed my arms, pouting. I felt like a complete idiot.

Daniel didn't do anything; he just smiled at me; his eyes flicking downward for a fraction of a second. "I bet you a kiss on the cheek that you're going to go back there within 24 hours." Then he seemed to disappear again, his smile haunting me.

"Pfft, I doubt that Daniel….the only reason I would go back there was to commit suicide." I mumbled, running my hand over my necklace and…that's when I realized…my necklace was gone….

I sighed.

"Shit."

* * *

**Soooo...we've accomplished that Gina has gigantic boobs...**

**Her world has a weird time thingy on it...**

**And SOMETHING happened to her necklace...**

**:D Reviews and Messages are VERY much appreciated! They let me know if you enjoy the story and when to update. Thank you!**


	5. Chap 4: Explaining Ghirahim

**Yay! You guys are going to hate me! Why? Because this chapter is soooo short...it makes me want to puke. Honestly, you guys waited for like a whole week just to read the next chapter, someone even reviewed for it...**

**Usually, since this chapter is so short...I would have posted the next chapter for you...but school started for me and my writing time is limited, therefore I'm on a strict no extra-posting rule. -_- It's kinda stupid...but I don't want the posted chapters to catch up with my written chapters. It takes waaaay too long for me to edit my chapters. **

**So...without further notice's, I hereby post this chapter. **

**Warning: I can't remember, but there may be swearing and perverted-ness. **

**Thank you! **

* * *

Ok, even though my world goes through that weird time thingy, I wanted to wait a day to go back there for my necklace. I had enough in one day, and I'd just like to lie down and sleep. Then I would just go there, collect the necklace, then leave and never go back. Kikwi and god like powers or not, that place was_ not_ worth it.

But only…I wish that I'd gone BEFORE school instead of after…because then I would have actually fulfilled my wishes.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

First hour I had language arts. The teacher assigned us a paper due at the end of the hour; we had to wright at least a full page about the weirdest thing that's ever happened to us.

I don't particularly like my language arts teacher…he's mean and doesn't always approve of my attitude towards writing. If I cared that much about writing I would have been best buddies with him. I find it hard to make up stories and such…hence my horrible imagination.

Getting back to the topic at hand, I had to write about the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me…that would be meeting Ghirahim. He's an all-around weird person. The way he acts, the way he dresses...he's weird and crazy.

So…I wrote my paper about him and thought that we would just turn them in to the teacher, but no…a 'lucky' person is picked to stand up in front of the class and read what we wrote. Guess who it was.

You guessed it! Today just isn't my 'lucky' day.

I sighed. "My paper is about the weirdest man I've ever met…" I started, looking over the class. They all stared at me like they were zombies.

_The weird man's name was Ghirahim. He claims he claims he's a 'demon lord 'or whatever that is. He dresses all in white, his whole body suit, shoes, gloves and even his hair is white. He has white lipstick on too, which implies he's a cross dresser. The clothes he wears is skin tight; so tight it looks as if it's going to spilt open if he bends over. His skin tone is a chalky pale color, almost like he's sick. He wears a red cape that looks as if he's cut the back of it, and has left a single triangle hanging in the front. The hood of the cape sticks up strait…making him almost as noticeable as a lion in Antarctica. I forgot to mention that he's obsessed with diamonds. As a matter of fact, his white suit has diamonds cut into it, exposing more skin. He even has a diamond on a gold sash around his waist. He has no eyebrows and his white hair hangs in front of his eye. His ear looks like it is from an elf. On his ear is a diamond earring, and hidden behind his white bangs on the side of his face is a diamond tattoo…go figure. I don't know for sure…but I think he might have cut his other ear off because I didn't see it._

_The way he acts is weird too…sort of a little girlish and dramatic. He uses weird and big worlds like, fantastic, beautiful, wonderful, stylish and his favorite; fabulous. When I met him, he was amused at something and said to me, "This just makes me_ _want to frolic in a nearby meadow." I doubted if he was crazy or just dumb…I concluded that he's psycho. _

It was then that I realized I wrote about how he tried to kill me. I didn't think the teacher would be very happy with me if I finished my paper with how Ghirahim wanted to kill me. But when I looked up, everyone was staring at me with interest, including the teacher. They weren't looking like zombies, more like they heard something that caught their attention and they wanted to get a full story of it...so I improvised.

_Although he's the weirdest thing or person I've ever seen, met, and heard of, he's still a good person. Whether it's deep down inside, past the many layers of skin and weirdness._

I looked up from the paper again, my eyes meeting with Lizzy…you know, the one who's going out with my crush. She was sitting two seats down from Tyler, the boy that I had the crush on. What I did next, I probably shouldn't have done…even if it's not that big a deal. It's just wrong to lie about something that isn't true…

_Ghirahim is one of those people you'll never forget…and it's in a good way. He's one of those people that…you can really learn to trust. Ghirahim's a dear person to me, someone who I would sacrifice my life for if it came to it. He's one of those people that you would love…like me. _

The class giggled at me. I blushed and folded my paper and shoved it into my pocket, then sat down. When I said love…I wasn't really aiming at…true love. More like 'Oh I love this picture' or 'I love this singer'. Not, 'I'm totally falling for you.' Of course…the immature kids took it the other way.

When the bell rang, the teacher asked me to stay. Damn it…I knew I shouldn't have said it…I should have just stayed with the stuff I wrote!

"Gina…that's probably the best paper you've ever written."

_This_ surprised me…because I always thought that he hated me.

"Although…I don't believe that it was a full page but the description was quite well done. It paints a picture in your head when you said it. I was thinking…maybe using that as an alternative assignment. I know that your grades in this class are, well…"

"I know…I suck at writing." I said it bluntly.

"I wouldn't say it that way, but if you fail anything more you're going to have to take summer school." I groaned at this, but he continued. "However, if you write me a 35 page story about him, it has been corrected for any mistakes, and has no inappropriate situations; I'll pass you for the school year." He explained.

It seemed easy enough…I just had to make up a story…but then dread filled me. I'm horrible at imagining things! How can I make up a story if I can't imagine up a sword to defend myself in my own world?

"I can't…I'm horrible at making up stories…" I sighed.

"You made up that paper didn't you?" He asked.

"Um…no…I actually met him…" I can't believe that he thought it was all lies?

"Oh, I guess that was a really weird meeting then. It seemed like it couldn't be real."

**That's** when it hit me…I could tell people that I went to a different world, met a demon lord and they wouldn't believe me. It would be just a story that a child made up…

"What kind of story does it have to be?" I asked.

"Anything to be honest…as long as it's 35 pages long."

"So…let's say that it would be an adventure story…" I trailed off. He smiled at me.

"It's due before the end of the year." Then he walked away back to his desk.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

So here I sit, at the lunch table writing away in a note book, trying to write down how I came to meet Ghirahim. Of course, I took the occasional break to uncramp my hand and eat my lunch.

When I got home, I dropped all my school stuff in my room, picked out the notebook, and ran down stairs.

Although my necklace was very important to me, I figured that it wouldn't go anywhere. Instead, I spent a little bit of time typing the story from my notebook. However…some parts were inappropriate, like me being violated, so I changed them around…

It took maybe more than half an hour to type it all down; I'd fix and edit it later. Right now, I was set on a mission; to finish the story and to get my necklace back.


	6. Chap 5: I Don't Like the COLD!

**Yay! Another chapter is up! What's even better is that it's that super long one that I spent a lot of time editing! :D Reviews would make me dAY!**

**Also, i don't know but some might find it a lil corny because lately...i've just been writing like that. o.o**

**But, I have to say, the reviews I'm getting are making me smile. :D And the usernames...god I love them! T^T**

**Warning: I think there may be swearing and Ghirahim's sexy-ness...maybe some might find it inappropriate. There's also violence. **

**I don't own Zelda or Ghirahim. **

* * *

Putting on a sweat shirt instead of a jacket, (because it's summer over there) then hiking up my boots, I walked out the back door and down the back street. Let's just say that the back street led to a forest area…where the two trees are. When I came to them, I took a deep breath then exhaled deeply. Closing my eyes, I walked forward then turned left.

I could already feel the warm air surrounding me. I opened my eyes and saw the familiar area. Hearing the tree's leaves shifting in the breeze and the birds chirping momentarily distracted me from my task. Remembering what it was like the first time I entered this world, I smiled; it's as if I'd never had left.

I can just imagine this vast, beautiful land beyond the forest I was in. Not that the forest wasn't beautiful but I couldn't just stay here forever! So many new things to see in this world...I don't know what I'd find!

Coming back to this world from my mind, I kept my eyes to the ground to find the necklace. I took five big steps to get a good feel of where Ghirahim and I fell. I knelt to the ground and shifted around some of the dirt and the leaves, maybe it might have been embedded into the dirt?

After a long while of doing that…I noticed that the necklace was nowhere to be found.

"There's no way that it could have walked away…" I murmured to myself, ticked off.

"Or…maybe I lost it when I was running…or it's with the Kikwis…" I furrowed my eyebrows in worry, biting my lip. "Ugh! That necklace could be anywhere!" I shouted to the sky.

That's when off in the distance I heard something; something that clanked like metal against metal. Looking over my shoulder to see what it was, I was met with some very angry looking little red…people? I stood there…wondering what they were doing. When they came within 40 feet of me, they all stopped and stared.

I felt very awkward. "Uh…hello?" I asked. They looked at each other. Then, one stepped forward and said something…or it was more like a sound. It pointed at me while screaming and the other red people raised their weapons into the air.

I widened my eyes and turned around and ran as fast as I could from the red people. I don't think they were here to become friends with me like the Kikwis. Looking behind me, I noticed that they followed me while screaming in their language; I sped up as fast as I could…although it wasn't very much. Being so short gives me short legs; therefore I have to use more energy to get somewhere!

I had headed in the direction of the stream while running from them. Coming to a stop to see that the stream was not that of a stream, but a HUGE river…was I delusional? Was I sure that I was at the right stream?

"What in this world?" I was staring at something that didn't seem possible. Once again…my world is messed up.

What was even better was that the river showed up just when I _didn't_ need it to. "It really isn't my lucky day." I scowled.

Looking around, I found that some of the rocks by the stream yesterday were now underwater but high enough for me to step on. "I'd rather take my chance with the river than those things." I said to myself, putting one foot on the nearest rock. By the time the weird red people had caught up with me, I was halfway across.

They started shouting stuff at me and I just turned back and stuck my tongue out at them. This seemed to anger them more and they started to jump into the river. I stood there; frightened as to if they would actually reach me and attempt to kill me. However, the thought was quickly gone as the river current caught them. Several of the red people were currently screaming and being swept away down the river.

"That's what ya get, suckers!" I laughed at them.

Continuing on with the rock idea, I was careful not to slip and fall in. Thankfully I got across safely; maybe my feet were a little wet but they would dry later. Now I was running out of there again, heading to the giant crater I was at before.

Hopefully I won't run into anything else that calls for angry red people.

* * *

Coming to a stop before the ledge, I leaned over to catch my breath, looking over my shoulder one last time to see if the red things followed me. Smiling to see that they didn't, I stood up straight. Now I was going to explore some more. After all, I never did get to see the inside of the decaying temple thing.

Walking up to the two big doors, I placed a hand on them to see if they would open. Instead, I felt a weird vibrating sensation rushing through my hand and up my arm. Then it turned from vibrating to really warm, as if my hand was numb.

"That's weird…" I trailed off, wiggling my arm. Then out of nowhere, the doors started to glow a bright white, starting from where my hand had been placed and spreading over the rest of the area of the doors. I had to close my eyes because it was starting to blind me!

Before I knew it, I was on my ass and the two doors were starting to open up, making a huge creaky noise. I sat there going over in my head what just happened.

"Did I…do that?"

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I heard a soft, yet throaty voice call. I crawled over to one side of the doors and poked my head around the corner. I saw an old, hunched over woman with a red cape around her, which led into a very tall pointy hat. What was with everyone's clothes here?

"I can see you child, it is best if you come out from hiding and face me." She stated, looking up. Feeling funny that I was caught, I got up and walked over to her. I smiled nervously as she looked me up and down.

"You're not from around here." She stated.

"Um…no. You see... I don't really remember where I…" I attempted to explain.

"No need to lie child, you must have been sent here from Daniel." She looked down again.

"H-how'd you know about Daniel?" I asked; my eyes wide with shock. I actually looked at her this time, and found what she was really dressed in.

She was wearing a blue shirt with a brownish skirt to cover her legs. There was a bright blue necklace around her neck. This made me touch the place around my neck to find that my necklace was still missing. Moving on from that, her hair was braided and wound into a ball that swung back and forth while she sat there…it was like a grandfather clock. Then there was her big red cape with the pointy hat thing.

Huh…now the cape slightly reminded me of Ghirahim. In a way I mean, because he where's a red cape too, though it's more of a darker color.

"I know about him because he sent me to this world." She explained.

I was snapped out of my trance. "What?!" I squawked.

"It's all very unclear and foggy, but as a child I was very sick and very poor. When both my parents died, I went to foster homes and became even sicker. Often times I wished that I had a different life, a different body. Daniel heard the call and granted me my wish but on one condition. He would allow me to live in this world, with a different body, as long as I helped the chosen ones on their adventure." She explained in a whispered voice. I had to turn my head to the side to properly hear because she was so quiet.

"So…Daniel transferred your soul from your old body into that of an old woman?" I asked. Well Daniel, I would have thought that you were nicer than that.

"No, I was here long before you were. Long before any of the others were."

"Others? You mean that there are more people who wished for a different world to go to?"

"That is correct. Three to be exact, and from what I see…Daniel is planning to have them all meet with you on your journey." She took a deep breath of air.

"Why?" This wasn't making _any_ sense…

"That my dear, is for you to find out." She teased. I huffed and crossed my arms. Three other people here huh?

"Is Ghirahim one?" I eyed her.

"I'm not entitled to tell you that." She smiled. UGH! She's just going to leave me in the dark!

"Well…I wouldn't want to leave an old woman here alone but I came back to find something. I might as well go get it." I explained, turning to the exit.

"Might I ask how you opened those doors?"

"…I don't know…I just place my hand on them and they started to glow." Turning back to face her, she was now standing.

"I can see it…you have the same kind of power that Her Grace has, only in a different form. Child, your gift is not one to be played with. Use your powers wisely." She warned, stepping down from the pedestal.

"Ah, I think you might have lost your marbles lady. I don't have any powers; I'm pretty sure Daniel cheated me out of them." I laughed, but stopped when she seemed dead serious. "You _are_ kidding…right?"

"Those doors don't open on their own. They have a protected barrier around them; only a very evil force or the power of a holy one can open it. You may not be able to control it at will but your body certainly knows how to use it." She stepped closer to me and lifted my hand up.

Using her wrinkled finger, she traced the veins going up my hand. As she did that, a trail of light was left in my veins, lighting them up and being seen through my skin. When she let go of my hand they were still there but were slowly fading away.

"That right there is proof that you have power as a holy one. You may not have believed that you had power before but now you know. Be careful on your journey, there are those who might want to steal your power…it can be done."

I stared at my hand, my eyes wider than tennis balls; then turned to leave. "Tha—thank you." I smiled at her.

Exiting the doors as they closed behind me, I was still holding my hand. Oh my gosh…I really do have powers…I HAVE POWERS!

"THIS IS AMAZING!" I laughed, looking down at my hand. The lights were gone, but it still felt like they were there. Nothing could ruin the moment of feeling powerful and god like.

So…I started to do my embarrassing happy dance again, all the while shouting out "I have powers! WHOOHOO!"

I was at a part where I did hip thrusts when the clanking of metal happened again. I looked up to my right and saw them…the red people.

Oh, I say one thing and then the world does another. It's _never_ going to end!

The moment they charged at me, I ran as fast as I could in the other direction.

However, without thinking I was running down the crater; I'd completely forgotten that I would eventually have nowhere else to run.

"Shit…" I sighed, standing at the end where the ledge met with the bottom while the red people ran down the slope behind me. I turned around to watch them as they cackled the weird noises at me.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to keep running…even when I know I'm going to die." I sighed.

Turning to run and without looking where I was going, I'd slammed into something,_**again**_**.** But whatever I bumped into moved and griped my shoulders with its hands. It kept me in that position, close to its chest. Actually, I should be saying…_his _chest.

Looking up, I was scared to see him, yet my body was tingling as he smiled at me. His smile told me everything; he'd planned for me to be chased by those red things.

"G-Ghirahim…" I smiled weakly at him. His own smile widened as I said his name in my pathetic state.

"I knew you would be coming back." His grip on me tightened. I don't know why but I blushed at this.

"Coming back? I'm actually saying goodbye to this place…but your…red things chased me."

"Really? Goodbye so soon? I think I'll keep you here." He let go of me now, taking his hair and flipping it back.

"Ha. Yeah, why don't you keep telling yourself that?" I nodded at him, laughing a little bit. "Although, how long you plan on keeping me?" I asked, taunting him with a slight smile. He couldn't make me stay.

"_Forever_." He scowled at me, sensing my mouthy-ness. The humor was swiped off my face at this, and I knew that he was in a dangerous mood now.

"That reminds me…I found this the other day." He snapped his fingers and something appeared in his clenched hand.

When he opened it, something glistened at me. I gasped; he _had _taken my necklace. I made a reach to grab it from him but he retracted his hand.

"Ah ah…I don't plan on giving it back to you." He grinned now where as I scowled.

Ok…I'll admit it, when I was writing my story about Ghirahim and this world…he seemed to interest me the most. Why? Well…I don't really know; there was just something about him that was different…but screw that! Now I'm pissed at him.

"And why not?" I growled, crossing my arms while narrowing my eyes.

"…Because I said so…" He sneered.

Anger got the best of me as I glared at him and clenched my hand into a fist, then launched it forward at his chin. His face went up, as if looking to the sky and his other hand instantly went up to take hold of where I punched him.

As he stared at me, as if he couldn't believe that I had just hit him, I felt regret at what I did. Why? Because I knew that I was going to be in a _lot_ of trouble now.

"You shouldn't have done that, foolish girl." The smirk on him made my whole entire being shiver with warning. I already knew I shouldn't have done it, but my anger reacted on its own. But just for the heck of it, I decided to push it.

"I'm not foolish, just crazy." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Indeed you are." His eyes became slits as he glared at me, rubbing his jaw. The red things have caught up to us by now, and they are waiting obediently behind us.

"You there. Take this girl and _drag_ her to the castle's dungeon. I'm going to have some fun with her later." He spoke to a random red thing.

"I'm not going anywhere." I stated, crossing my arms.

"You are if I say you're going to. Now get moving before I change my mind about letting you live." He warned, turning me around and shoving me by the shoulder. I quickly swiveled on my heal and smacked his arm away.

"No, I'm not. Now give me that necklace before I elbow you in a certain place again!" I growled at him.

He gave me a look and shifted his position…probably remembering when I elbowed him in the balls. "Foolish girl, you are becoming _very _difficult. Either obey me or suffer the consequences."

"I chose neither! You think you can rule me? You got it all wrong pretty boy. I'm the god here, not you!" I poked him in the shoulder. He stopped a moment to stare at me but continued on.

"I may not be a god, but I _am_ the demon." I eyed me and leaned forward, so that he was murmuring next to my face. Only I could hear. "When I don't get my way, someone **dies**." He shoved me to the ground. I got right back up and pushed him as hard as I could. He didn't fall but he certainly stumbled a few feet.

"ENOUGH! I've had it with you! I'm going to take you someplace you're going to regret going to!" He yelled, taking hold of me and clutching me to his chest.

He did his familiar teleporting thingy; the feeling of rushing through midair caught me by surprise. When it stopped, I was hit with a quick icy gust of cold wind. Goosebumps rose on my arms and the back of my neck as I held onto Ghirahim. We were floating above a huge snow bank; it's snowing and most likely below freezing.

I have my sweatshirt on to keep me warm but it's not doing as well as a jacket would have.

"Ugh, I've never liked it here…always cold. However, that's the reason why I chose this place to abandon you. You said you hate the cold. Besides, it'll be a slow, sad death." He put on his maniac smile.

I widened my eyes at him. Was he seriously going to leave me in the middle of a snow storm? Something tells me that he really is.

"What? NO! I don't want to die!" I screamed, clutching tighter to him.

"Too late you little brat! Get off me!" He yelled, trying his best to pull me off of him. I clung on tighter with both my arms and my legs wrapped around him. We wrestled in the air for a few moments before he got fed up and put his hands around my neck, trying to choke me. In just a few moments my air circulation was cut off and I was gasping for air. I still clung tight to him but with one hand I pulled at his hair.

I was getting weak; I could tell I was turning purple too. My grip on him was faltering and I was starting to see black. I was just about to give up and just let him kill me when there was a huge gust of wind aimed at us. We were flung into the freezing snow and I was met with the pressure of the sweet yet freezing air.

I gasped for as much air as I could take in, looking up into the white sky. My chest felt like it was going to explode every time I took in air. Ghirahim appeared into my vision, looking down at me while huffing. His hair messed up from me tugging at it and us falling to the snow.

Although, it had nothing to do with it, but his hair was really soft. Soft to the point that it was like a baby's blanket.

"You're lucky girl; I would have killed you not just a moment ago…" He trailed off; his breath freezing in the air. I just stared up at him, still catching the cold air in my lungs. He leaned down toward me and reached his hand out. "I might as well kill you here, right now so you don't bother me anymore." He growled, despise in his eyes.

I didn't move, because the moment he reached out to touch me his hand was rejected and a white shield looked like it vibrated over me. His eyes wide and his hand burnt, he stared at me with astonishment. Even I stared back him, wondering what the hell had just happened.

He just smirked at me. "Well, you're earlier words turned out to be right; it seems that you _do _have some power as a goddess." He stood up, putting his foot on the shield. "However, you're power is nothing compared to that of mine." He took his foot off the shield then snapped his fingers.

The funny thing is that nothing happened.

He snapped his fingers again but when nothing happened, his eye widened to the size of golf balls. He snapped his fingers over and over again, a look of alarm and dread on his face. "WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING?" He screamed. Then he raised his hand above his head, snapping his fingers again. Once more, nothing happened and he jumped around, screaming like a little kid.

I laid there in the snow, watching him. "Such a baby…" I murmured, hopping he wouldn't hear it. He didn't; he was busy still snapping his fingers repeatedly. When I recovered from the loss of air, I stood up and watched him some more.

It was interesting to watch him grab hold of his hand and do these weird dance moves. He even started to talk to his hand. I thought that _I _was crazy; this guy, on the other hand, is wacked.

After another 15 minutes, he stopped and held his head with his hands. "This is horrible. I lost my powers, lost them, gone, vanished. I'm going to die here with a useless little girl. I'm going to die; I'll never find that heavenly goddess and kill that insolent boy. I'll never resurrect my master..." He rambled on. "I'm going to die in a cold, lifeless winter land."

"We're not going to die…I'm sure we can just walk back to the forest…" I trailed off. I was starting to feel bad for him. Obviously he hasn't been without his powers before and he was terrified about it.

"I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'M GOING TO DIE!" He grabbed hold of my shoulders and shook me. His eyes were wide and filled with horror. He was screaming at me at the moment but I just stood there wondering how long this will go on. Then I snapped, as in, I couldn't take it anymore.

Using my right hand, I reached up and slapped him as hard as I possibly could. I even turned his head and saw spit fly through the air. "Shut the hell up! We are _**not **_going to die here!" I yelled. He stood there staring at me.

"You most definitely don't know how to handle a bad situation. Obviously you've never been without your powers before. Do you see me freaking out? No, you're such a baby." I ranted. Then I took in another gulp of cold air. "What we need to do is walk back to the forest, how far did you teleport us out here?" I asked.

He stuttered for a moment before he shook his head and answered. "About 26 miles I believe." I nodded. We were most likely going to die due to freezing, especially him, but we could try. "We might as well keep moving. You're power might come back along the way. Now, which way do we head in?" I asked and he pointed to the east. "Right, let's move out."

In less than 13 minutes I was already freezing and Ghirahim was shivering. The wind had died down some but it was still terrible. We had both been silent most the way, only the crunching of the snow underneath our feet made sounds. However, Ghirahim chose now to start a conversation with me.

"Girl…was it you who took my powers?" He asked, his arms crossed and his teeth chattering. I looked at him, my own arms crossed over one another. I looked at him, remembering that I wasn't supposed to tell about much. Of course, that's my own rule.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stated, still looking forwards.

"Of course you do! You said earlier, at the pit, that you're a god. Don't deny those facts." He glared.

I looked at him, and then widened my eyes. I might have let that slip from my mouth…mostly because it was on my mind when that old lady showed me my powers. So…since he already knew…might as well tell him.

"I'm not telling you much but…Well…I don't know. I would say I took your powers, but not on purpose. Apparently my own powers aren't under my complete control." I explained. He looked at me with confusion and I groaned. For a demon lord he wasn't the best at understanding things.

"What I mean is that my powers respond to what happens to my body? Since you tried to kill me, my powers reacted by creating a shield. I'm guessing when you reached out to kill me again and your hand was burned, the shield took your powers. So technically, it's your own fault." I stated.

He hummed something to himself, mauling over something in his mind. Then he nodded. "I suppose you're right." But then he frowned. "However, you're still going to pay for causing me panic."

I huffed with anger. "Go ahead and try. At least I'll know that you're a big baby on the inside." I stated. He glared at me.

"I am _not_ a baby." I smirked at this.

"Oh, so that's why you started to freak out when you realized that your powers were gone. You went into complete panic mode. I had to slap you to get you out of it." I smiled at him.

He started to make some weird noises as he stopped in his tracks and stomped around. "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about."

"See, your acting like a big baby again. You can walk the walk when you have your powers but you can only talk the talk when you don't." I kept on moving, my toes freezing in the boots.

Ghirahim shivered and caught up with me as the wind started to pick up again. This time the wind was so bad and so filled with snow that I couldn't see anything within five feet of my vision. Ghirahim and I both kept on going; our feet crunching on the snow where not heard as the howling of the wind blew through us.

Suddenly, my foot caught on something and I fell forward onto my face. Ugh, face wash! I sat up and looked around…realizing that Ghirahim wasn't within my sight.

"Shit…Ghirahim! Where'd you go?" I yelled, standing back up. I couldn't hear anything except for the wind blowing. I shivered some more, the goose bumps under my sweater starting to hurt. My hair was frozen and my hood was up to keep the snow from reaching my neck. My jeans were so caked with snow that they turned to ice. The wind gave me another gust of wind I was knocked over.

"Ghirahim!" I shouted, panicking. I didn't know which way was east anymore, my feet were so cold they could fall off, and Ghirahim was nowhere to be found. I stood up again and took another step but the wind pushed me down.

"Ouff!" Now I was sitting in a huge bank of snow and I couldn't stand up. "GHIRAHIM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "GHIRAHIM WHERE ARE YOU!"

He wouldn't let me die, would he? What am I saying? Of course he'll let me die! HE TRIED TO KILL ME BEFORE! Ugh, his prediction was right; I'm going to die alone in a cold winter land…very slowly too.

I wanted to cry but I was afraid to because I thought my tears would freeze. So I just screamed and screamed, occasionally screaming his name.

Something touched my hand and then grabbed hold of it, pulling me to my feet and into warm arms.

"Are you crazy girl? Don't just disappear on me." Ghirahim yelled, brushing the snow off me. I shivered and hugged him as tightly as I could. I couldn't think of anything to say to express my gratitude…so I said something else.

"If I'm frozen to the bone right now while wearing this, you must be dead." He hugged me back and shivered as well.

"You may be right." That's when it crossed my mind; before, he was always on his guard, but for now he'd dropped it. I couldn't blame him; we're probably going to die.

Everything was cold on us and around us. If we ever get back, our clothes will be frozen and stuck to us. We're going to have to melt the snow off and even then we'll still feel chilled.

We kept on walking but we held hands to make sure that we didn't get separated again. We were gripping each other so tight that our hands could have been molded together but we didn't feel anything. I was about to make a comment about how we're going to have frostbite but I heard a funny noise.

"Ghirahim…" I trailed off, looking around.

"What?"

"Do you hear that?" I asked, cranking my neck around to listen better.

"…Is that…a cracking noise?" We stopped moving and the cracking stopped. "I wouldn't think much about it. Let's keep moving."

He took another step and the next thing I know is that there's a pain all over my body, like knives being drove through me. It prickled at my skin and I realized that I couldn't breathe. I **swam** in the direction of which I _thought_ was up and I was met with the cold feeling of ice upon my hands. I felt around for the opening and thankfully I found it.

Pulling my first half of my body above the ice, I gasped for air. I was shaking uncontrollably and I couldn't breathe properly or think for that matter. It took me a moment to realize that we had been walking on top of a frozen lake of some sort. Wait a moment…we?

"GHIRAHIM!" I shouted, diving back into the water. I kept my eyes open to find him; the cold water stinging them with painful knives. Thankfully he wasn't that far down. His eyes were closed…why were they closed?!

Oh, well duh, you're underwater, don't want to get water in your eyes.

I grabbed hold of his hand and swam back to the hole. I attempted to pull both our bodies completely out of the water, but I ended up pulling out only half. I gasped for air, trying to keep my mind moving too.

I pushed my body to pull it's self over the ice and then pull the rest of Ghirahim's out as well. Dragging him far enough away from the hole, I laid him down again. Then I checked to make sure that he was breathing.

He wasn't.

I panicked again and checked his pulse. It was faint…very faint.

"Ghirahim…" I didn't see anything, hear anything or even feel anything. I just automatically tried to get him breathing again. I started to push down on his chest then repeating it, trying to preform CPR. I didn't think twice when I pressed my lips to his, breathing cold air into them.

That's when the feeling started to creep up on me…the feeling of drowsiness and dizziness. My vision started to cloud too and I felt like leaning over and falling asleep.

I fought as hard as I could to keep awake but eventually I closed my eyes. However…the second before that, I thought that I had seen a bright, glowing light start to appear. Clutching onto Ghirahim's arm, I fell forward and wound my other arm around his neck, right before I passed out it.

If I was going to die, might as well die hugging someone…even if it were Ghirahim.

* * *

Cold, VERY cold. Shaking, shaking A LOT. I couldn't stop shaking and I couldn't feel anything but the coldness nipping at my bones. I didn't open my eyes; I just wanted to keep them shut from the coldness.

I knew something was there, or _someone._ I didn't know who or what but I knew it was there.

Something made a whimpering noise…and I realized it was me.

A warm breath was felt against my cheek and a soft sound next to my ear. _"Shhhhh…just sleep." _It whispered, barely audible.

Whatever was by me came closer and the closer it got, the more I could feel warmth. It slightly stung but I clung to it nonetheless.


	7. Short 1: Crackers

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKAAA AAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY... you're probably wondering what this thing is going to be...so I'll tell you. **

**It's a short. Yeah...I didn't wanna upload the next chapter because...well...I've been having difficulties with it...so I've decided to take random ideas from my mind and turn them into shorts (or to you guys...it's like a filler chapter) **

**Please don't be mad! T^T I had no choice! I wanted to update for you guys! **

**Also...you're gonna be mad again...but...I planned not to upload then next REAL chapter until the next two weeks...**

**So as for the shorts...their not apart of the story line...their side stories! :) Uhhh...also, there's information in these that haven't been in the story so if I write something in there that doesn't make sense...it will later on. **

* * *

"What IS that?" Ghirahim asked, sneaking up behind me.

I was startled and spazed out, some of the crackers in my hands falling to the forest floor. I turned around and glared at him.

"What do you think it is?" I asked, stepping on one of the now soggy, ruined crackers. I imagined Ghirahim being that cracker under my heel and making that satisfying crunch.

"It looks like…a piece of tree." He stated, taking one from me.

That's MY food damn it!

"It's not a tree idiot, it's a cracker. You eat them." I took it from him and shoved it inside my mouth.

I stared at me like I was a lunatic. "What?" I asked, cracker crumbs falling of my face.

"You ate a tree…" He mumbled.

"IT'S NOT A TREE! I told you, it's a cracker. You eat them!" I explained, holding just ONE out to him.

He stared at it for a moment before looking back up at me with hesitation.

"Just take it ya baby." I taunted. He narrowed his eyes now and took the cracker. He sniffed it, like that time with the beef jerky. He took a little bite from it and chewed…then he took the whole thing and put it in his mouth and chewed.

He made a face. Oh for heaven's sake, this man is the most picky eater I've ever met.

"What now?" I asked, grumbling.

"It's so dry…"

"Well duh, it's a cracker. You can dip it in stuff like soup or dip, it's not always best to eat it plain." I explained, eating another cracker.

"Then how come you are?" He asked. I shrugged.  
"I just like them that way."

"You're a weird girl…" he assessed.

"I thought we've gone over this." I mused.

"We have…"

I sat there as he stood in front of me…in an awkward silence; the only other sound was me munching on the crackers.

"You want another cracker?" I asked.

"Yes please."

* * *

A few days later I decided to bring some more crackers with some French onion dip. Personally I don't like French onion dip but it was the only thing we had, so I dealt with it.

"Ghirahim!" I shouted, appearing at his big double doors from his 'castle.' That familiar sound that struck the air whenever he teleported met my ears. I looked over my shoulder to see him standing there, only his pants on.

"And why do you not have a shirt?" I asked, turning around.

"And why do you bother me at my castle?" He asked back at him. I made a face but answered his question.

"I got bored today so I thought I'd spend the rest of the day with you in this world…though when I get back it's only gonna be like a few seconds but…eh what the heck." I took my backpack off my shoulder and opened it.

"There's something I brought too. It's from my world."

Ghirahim, who was actually staring at me with a little boredom on his face now perked up. It was something about the things from my world that he just loved. Maybe it was because he had no electricity here or maybe because he's a…different kind of person…but he just loves it when I bring him stuff.

"What is it?" He asked, squatting down next to me to peer into my bag.

"Remember a few days ago I gave you some crackers?" I asked. It looked as though his face dropped at the memory. "Yeah, what about it?" he asked, soddenly bored once more.

"I brought you that dip I was talking about." I pulled out the small container and handed it to him. He narrowed his eyebrows at it. He sniffed it, turned it upside down and rattled it.

I grinned as he tried to figure out what to do with it. "Let's go inside to open it." I suggested. He nodded and took my hand, snapping his fingers and teleporting us to his room.

"So show me now, how does one open this?" He asked, shaking the container again.

I smirked, deciding to be evil. "I wanna see you try it by yourself." I stated. He glared at me in return, then looking back at the container again.

He squeezed it.

Pat it.

Blew on it.

Snapped his fingers at it.

Tried staring at it for a while.

Talked to it.

Attempted to sing to it...very poorly too.

Threw it on the ground.

Threw it at the wall.

Even took hold of my hand and rested it on the cover. I think he thought that it responded to my touch only.

"I've had it!" He growled, snapping his fingers and his sword appeared. I widened my eyes as he raised the sword above his head.

"NO! Ghirahim if you do that you'll get dip everywhere!" I explained, running in front of him. I picked up the dip and held it in front of him.

"Here, watch." I held the container's bottom with one hand and took hold of the cover with the other. My fingers curved underneath the edge of the cover and just like that, pulled it off. It made a definite pop as the air rushed from and to the inside of the container where the dip was located.

Ghirahim stared at me with amazement at what I did.

"Was that you're type of magic?" He asked, taking the cover and the dip from me. He popped the cover back on and repeated what I did over and over again. It seemed to amuse him to no end.

"In my world it's not considered magic…just logics. You grow used to doing stuff like that all the time." I explained, taking the box of crackers from my backpack.

I opened the box of crackers and pulled one out, dipped it into the dip that Ghirahim was holding and ate the thing whole. I smiled, "Yum!" I stated.

Ghirahim took a cracker himself and dipped it into the dip, took a bit of it and looked at me with amazement. "This is really good!" He talked with his mouth full. It was a little gross seeing all the bits for chewed up cracker and dip inside his mouth but it was also funny. Ghirahim was eating dip for the first time in his life…at least I think so. I have no idea where he came from.

"So you like?" I asked, smiling sweetly at him.

"I like." He stated, taking another cracker and dipping it.

"I knew you would," I took another cracker myself and dipped it. "Though…you did like that beef jerky." I mumbled. Ghirahim's head perked up once more at me.

"Can I have some beef jerky with this dip?" He asked, smiling. I made a face…beef jerky with French onion dip?

…Well…it wouldn't hurt to try…


	8. Chap 6: What Am I Doing in His BED?

**Yes, Yes I do know it's been a long time. To me...a VERY long time. T^T I still haven't got that much done, but I promise you that I will update this story as much as I can...**

**No, I don't own The Legend of Zelda or Ghirahim. **

* * *

Waking up, my senses were actually back and I could feel every tiny little thing. I knew that I was shivering and curled into a ball. I knew I was colder than I've ever been before. It seemed like I was laying on something very soft, almost like fur; it was comfy and I wasn't complaining. I also had the sense that I was very close to something…or someone rather.

Fluttering my eyes open just a little, I saw that I was actually on a bed. The sheets were made of fur; white and grey fur mixed together. I smiled, I'd always liked fur. I even loved cuddling up to my fat, stinky dog because he was so soft.

The room I was in was very big and it had many windows, many _gigantic_ windows with white curtains. You could see almost everything through them. I wanted to get up and go look outside into the vast world I was in. I decided against it because I was in such a warm, peaceful state. I'd rather **not** ruin that.

I curled into a tighter ball, the little warmth I had kept me treasuring it. Looking up, I saw another body next to my own. It took me a moment to realize that it was Ghirahim's body that was next to me.

Next to me? Ghirahim…I widened my eyes.

What happened?

Panic took control of me as I remembered diving into the water to save him. Looking back at his face, I realized that he was breathing. I sighed with relief…at least he was alive.

I widened my eyes at my own thoughts. I was glad that he was alive? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? He tried to kill me god knows how long ago! Now I'm all happy and cheery that he didn't die?

"But…I couldn't have just left him there to die…" I mumbled, nulling over it. Another icy feeling made its way up my spine. I shivered dramatically and tightened into a smaller ball.

Ghirahim moved, rolling over so that he was facing me. Not only that but he grabbed onto me; one arm wound around my waist, pulling me closer to him. The other was under my arm and gripping my back. Now I was pressed against his chest, the right side of my face feeling it move up and down as he breathed. I could even hear his heart beat…a lulling rhythm to it.

His chin was resting on the top of my head and I could feel his breath, a really warm and calming thing, ruffle my hair. I noticed that he had his right foot in between my legs, which was slightly funny to me.

It took me a moment to realize that he was super-hot! Hot as in he was so warm that I was now clinging to him for more warmth. Get your head outta the gutters guys!

For just a few more moments I stayed there, being comfortable, warm and safe. Safe in the arms of the man who tried to choke me to death…what would my mother think?

Apparently my mind hasn't been working to the fullest either; because I haven't noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt…he had a bare chest that my head was lying on. My eye twitched at this because I was being so stupid. Then a thought crossed my mind…one that made my heart jump.

Was he wearing ANYTHING at _all_? Was _**I**_ wearing anything?

With a shaky hand I pulled the top of the covers down to look there. I sighed with relief, even though I was wearing a somewhat see through dress, which was pink and it was a little too short for my liking, it was still covering all the parts that need to be covered. I also noticed that Ghirahim was wearing pants too, thank God.

I decided that I could chance it now, to get up and leave. As in leave the place we were in and go home. I slowly tried to un-wrap Ghirahim's arm from my waist but in my attempt he only pulled me closer to him. Sighing, I just gave up; if I couldn't get out of his grip I surly couldn't defend myself against any monster that came after me.

So…taking the opportunity, I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep again.

Lucky me.

* * *

When I woke up this time, I was very warm. It felt much better than being really cold, that's for sure.

Then I looked to see Ghirahim's face; he was still holding on to me but I was far enough away to look up and see his face at least.

Yawning, I stretched a little bit; it was a really nice rest in this bed of fur and warmth. I stopped mid yawn and stretch when I heard a mumble come from Ghirahim.

"Sweet…melted…sugar…" He inhaled very deeply then. I furrowed my eyebrows; didn't he say something like that once?

I looked into his face; he was very…precious while he was sleeping. His face wasn't contorted with anger like mine when I'm sleeping…or so my mother tells me. He actually looked very peaceful and happy to be sleeping. His lips were actually nice looking when he wasn't talking and being so self-centered. His dark eyes were so deep too…like a black void that could suck you in at any given moment.

His eyes were so deep and dark; like the eyes of a beast. They dare me to do something, to try something that I wouldn't ever do. They dare me to tame him…or control him or—

Ghirahim then laughed and I took a double take. I didn't realize that when you're sleeping you're not supposed to have your eyes open...duh!

Then Ghirahim laughed at me again for being so slow as to realize.

"Having fun memorizing my face, girl?" He asked, smiling now. I blushed while looking away.

"I wasn't memorizing it…just realizing how ugly it was when you're awake."

"So you're implying that it's beautiful when I'm asleep?" He raised the place where his eyebrows would have been.

"I never said that!" I blushed even more, sitting up and turning away from him.

"Give up girl, not one can resist my charm and good style!" He said dramatically. I rolled my eyes…and at the same time trying silently not to laugh.

I felt the bed lift up on his side. I turned back around to see him standing in front of one of the many windows, still shirtless. He was staring out into the distance it seemed, with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Uh…Ghirahim?" I asked, tilting my head to one side.

"What is it?" He turned his head slightly to the point where I could barely see the tip of his nose.

"…Why did you save me and bring me here? You could have just left me to freeze in the woods or something." I asked, looking at the now interesting bed spread. I felt so awkward asking him.

"The last memory I have of that snowy place was falling into the water…and great pains, as if something was stabbing me. Then, something grabbed me around the torso and I…" He trailed off, silent for a moment. "It's fair enough for me to let you live just this once if you saved my life." He continued to talk to the window, avoiding my face.

"I have one more question." He nodded as to let me speak. "How did we get back here? When I pulled you out of the water you were unconscious and I was just slipping away as well."

"I can't explain that…all I can remember is the feeling of flying and becoming very warm. When I opened my eyes we were a few feet from where the snow tundra began. You were beside me, clutching tightly onto the top of my clothes; you created a huge tear in them." I could imagine him frowning now.

"I…I guess it'll remain a mystery then." I laughed nervously but then I sighed. I guess mom was right when she said I hug my pillow when I'm sleeping…

"…You're a funny girl…crazy, but funny. It's weird how I try to kill you but then you save my life. Why?" He asked, turning away from the window and sitting on the bed again, now facing me.

"I'm not the kind of person to let someone die." I answered, smiling back at him. He just narrowed his eyes.

"You're still very foolish, there will come a day when you make me angry beyond belief and I will send you into the arms of death himself. Don't forget that." He frowned again while standing up.

"You don't _have _to kill me…we could be…friends." Maybe I should have gone with acquaintance?

He laughed at me then. "Friends? You don't become friends with a demon, girl. It's either servant or slave, none of which I will let you become because you would cause me too much trouble."

I glared at him. "It was merely a suggestion; you don't have to be my friend. I'd rather have you as my friend than as an enemy, I'd live longer then." I got up from the bed and looked down at myself.

"Oh yes, how the hell did I get into this?" I asked, giving him a death glare.

"One of the female bokoblins put you in it. You'd freeze to death if you were in those wet clothes." He answered.

"Bokoblin…what on earth is that?"

"Those red things that were chasing you; they serve me as their master."

"Ohh…so _that's_ what they're called." I said to myself, mentally having to remember that. Looking back up, Ghirahim was making his was over to what looked like a dresser. There was a box on top which he reached for and opened the lid to it. Then he pulled something out of it.

"This belongs to you. It's an ugly thing that I honestly don't care for. It got me into this mess with you so I'd rather not keep it." He walked back over to me and opened his hand. My eyes lit up and probably sparkled as I saw my necklace. He handed it to me.

"Thank you! When I lost it…I was so…sad." I held it close to me before securing it around my neck once more.

"What's so important about it anyways?" He asked. I lightly smiled…was he curious?

"…It's from someone that I have a very nice memory with. He's probably changed now, but I'd…like to hold onto the memory as much as possible." I answered, smiling as I played with the necklace. Ghirahim just hummed to himself as it sank in.

"So…now what?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Since you saved my life, I saved yours back. Next time we see each other...well, we'll just let fate play that out for us." He answered, smiling just the slightest.

I did the same. "I suppose your right."

* * *

Surprisingly, Ghirahim was nice enough to have dried my old clothes and then take me back to my two trees. 'He had his powers back after he woke up,' he said. It was true though, because he took me back by teleporting us through those diamonds. Which, I must add, is not the best experience…it always gives me a little motion sickness.

As I was leaving, I thought he mumbled something around the lines of… "Hope to see you soon." But that could have easily been mistaken as "Hope you die soon." Aren't I right?

Coming back to the world I was from through the two trees, it was as if I had never left.

I smiled at the thought and then said something quietly to myself.

"I'm Gina, and I disappeared from this world for three seconds. No body new but me."

Then I made my way back home.

* * *

_ "…and then I woke up in a strange place. Going from a snowy, cold tundra to a furry, warm bed; it was something that seemed impossible to me. For anyone at that matter: how could it happen? How could Ghirahim, an evil man as he is, save me and bring me to a safe, warm bed? How—"_

**"Miss Gina! I asked you a question!" **

I let out a small scream, flinging my pen onto the floor. I wasn't expecting someone to yell at me while I was writing so intently in my notebook. I looked up to see Mrs. Flanders giving me a glare.

"I don't believe those are notes you're taking?" She asked. I gave her a nervous grin and she sighed.

"Don't let me catch you daydreaming again in the middle of my lesson or the notebook will be mine for the day." She warned, continuing on with the class. Everyone was staring at me by now.

I shut the notebook and looked up at the whiteboard. Everyone else eventually stopped staring at me and looked at the whiteboard too.

I couldn't get him off my mind…why would he do such a thing? I finally came to terms that Ghirahim _wouldn't _save me; for as long as I knew him it just wasn't him. Was it possible that I changed his view on things because no one would have saved him before? Maybe next time I meet him he's going to use that against me and make me work as his slave girl…

I shifted in my seat, resting my face on my palm. It was stupid how I worry so much about things like this! I'm starting to think that making that wish with Daniel wasn't such a good idea.

But then again…I haven't had this much fun and free time on my hands in ages! I could easily catch up on my sleep or homework while I'm in my other world! Oh…I take it back; I'm glad I made that wish.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! Review or message plz!**


	9. Chap 7: I Bet You A Kiss

**Note: T^T I love you guyz so much! Litterally, you made my day when I went to check my mail! So many reviews and favorites! :) Thank you! Buuuuuttt…here's the problem **

**This chapter is actually really corny. :P I kinda suck at chapters like these….so sorry if I ruined it for you…**

**Also...I have no idea the next time I'm gonna update. Sorry! :(**

* * *

I sat down at the lunch table, I still had my notebook right next to me so I could quickly eat and then write some more. However, right when I was shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes into my mouth, Jamie Smathel sat down right in front of me.

To those who don't know who Jamie Smathel is; she's the school's biggest bitch you'll ever meet. She can make your life hell if you don't do what she wants. I've run into her before…it wasn't pretty.

"Gina." She pronounced my name the funny way; Jahi-nah. It's sort of like saying vagina without the 'va' in front of it. I'll say it flat out; I hate it when people call me that.

"What do you want?" I asked, defensive now.

"Words out that Lizzy like, took your guy." She smirked at me, resting her chin on her hands. She had the kind of voice where you want to punch her.

I narrowed my eyes at what she said; of course _she _would now. "What if I say I have my eyes on another boy…actually…a man?" I took another spoonful of my mashed potatoes. She looked surprised at this.

"Oh? Really? Are you moving on _that _quickly? I thought you would like, pose more of a fight." She taunted.

"I guess not…" Wow…why did she seem less like a bully and more like a dip shit today?

"So…what's his name?" she pressed on.

"Ghirahim." I stated, not looking at her. This is totally not true. I do _not _have my eyes on Ghirahim…I'm just using his name as a backup thing so that I fit in with the crowd. Peer pressure is hard to go through…besides, it's not like Ghirahim is ever going to go to my school anyways.

"Is that like, Russian for something?" She asked, confused now. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Who knows? I just met him recently and he's super weird," I paused, thinking about this. Actually, at first he comes off as…mean and tough…and or course REALLY weird. However, once you crack his shell…he's just…nice." I got deeper and deeper by how I described him. It's slightly strange because it's not true about him. Ghirahim is NOT nice…is he? I mean…he DID save me.

"I don't believe you." Jamie stated, crossing her arms.

"Go ahead and don't believe me then. I never asked you to in the first place." I then started to eat again, ignoring Jamie. She eventually got fed up with it and got up to go to another table. I was thankful to this and continued to eat then write in my notebook.

I laughed…the thought of Ghirahim going to my school.

Priceless.

* * *

Today I caught up with my writing for my journey. It wasn't that hard when I type so fast. That's actually the one thing that I'm good at; typing. Anyway, once I got done with my writing I moved onto my other homework; math, science and social studies.

Math, I cheated and looked up most the answers online. Science I had to study for a test on the human body…again. I actually failed the last and have to make up for it. Social Studies…eh, I just skipped it because the teacher had a sub today and I was just going to get the work done in class tomorrow.

Once again, I decided to go back to my own world. I was planning on staying longer this time so I got out an old, big backpack. I put a thin blanket in there, a water bottle, a huge bag of beef jerky, (that I just so happen to have) a bag of crackers, a lighter and my journal.

All in all, I felt like survivor woman! Only…I don't think I'd be eating bugs off the ground or anything…

********************************************Ghirahim

I sat on my throne, bored completely out of my mind. Ever since that crazy little girl left, I've felt…uninterested and wanting something more. Of course, looking for the Holy Goddess and the Sky Child would suffice, but honestly; what was the point?

The Sky Child has already gone back up to the sky, most likely to go get more supplies. I have yet to introduce myself to him but I'm waiting for the right time. I want to crush his morale once I catch the Holy Goddess and make her scream in front of him.

Then that leaves me with the human girl. Human…that's what she called herself the first time I ran into her...yet the third time she let it slip that she was a god and the fact that she has powers.

"_I chose neither! You think you can rule me? You got it all wrong pretty boy. I'm the god here, not you!"_

Human…I've heard that term somewhere before but I do not recall exactly when. But yes, human would be a perfect name for her. She's not that pretty and not that smart, and she's…plain. The word human is plain and she is plain; it makes a perfect match.

Only, she's not THAT plain…if I say so myself, I'm over thinking this. She's actually not plain at all. The way she acts…with such outrage at things that anger her and such life in her eyes; not only that but the ability to keep calm in a crisis. Her strait brown hair…I don't believe I've seen brown in a long time. Her lively light blue eyes that stare right at you, as if she…she actually _sees _you. And it's not just you…it's…she see's everything about you.

Maybe human would not be such a good name for her, so for now I shall call her girl. Although, girl is stupid and plain as well; just like calling her human.

Then the thought crossed my mind: I do not know the girl's name.

"It's stupid of me to never have asked it. But does it truly matter? Someday she's going to die, why bother?" I mumbled to myself, shifting in my seat. I put my leg over the arm of the chair now, getting more comfortable. "There's no point in learning her name if I know her for only a short time."

But everything has a name, even my master. I sighed. "I suppose next time I meet her, I shall ask her what she calls herself."

"My Lord Ghirahim?" A red Bokoblin came up to me, kneeling down at my foot. Now…no one can understand what a bokoblin is saying except for me. They are my servants after all, I have to understand them.

"What is it now?" I asked with harshness behind my voice. I hated to be interrupted when thinking.

"A girl was spotted in the forest. Reports say that she appeared out of nowhere, as if she—"

"—appeared out of now where." I smirked as I finished the sentence and realized who it was. I got out of my comfortable position and sat properly in the throne, smirking.

At least now I will have something to do.

Yes, fate will certainly play out today.

############Gina

I went back to the forest through my two trees. I passed through them, no one around to see me. The forest I came to was still the same. The birds were chirping and the wind was rustling the tree leaves. I felt at peace again.

I heard chuckling then and I opened my eyes and turned around. Of course when I'm in a peaceful moment _someone _would come and ruin it.

"Enjoying your world?" Daniel was leaning on a tree, probably trying to look like a bad boy.

I crossed my arms and walked over to him. "What if I am?" I asked.

"You _could _bow down to me and say thank you for your wonderful world. You never _did _truly thank me."

Now I felt completely guilty, I gave Daniel all this trouble with complaining after he gave me a priceless gift. A gift that no other girl like me had…well, maybe. I have yet to find the other people that old lady was talking about.

"I'm sorry, all I've been doing is complaining." I didn't quite know how to thank him…so I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered.

Daniel didn't move for a moment, he was probably shocked that I hugged him in the first place. Slowly, he put his arms around my waist and hugged me back, burying his face in my hair that covered my neck.

"You're welcome." He stated after a while and then pulled away from me and smiled cheekily.

"What now?" I asked, knowing _something _was up.

"Oh nothing…just that last time I talked with you, you said that you weren't going to go back to this world. However, I bet you a_ kiss_ that you would go back within 24 hours." He stated, looking at the sky.

My face turned bright red; I didn't need a mirror to see it because I felt it. Did I honestly need to kiss him?

"So…should I kiss you…right now?"

"Sure, why not?" He looked as if he got what he wanted for Christmas; his eyes closed and his smile gleaming. I sighed as I stood on my tip toes and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

At first he looked surprised that I really did kiss him but then he blushed and looked away. It took me a minute to realize something though…

"How come you're solid now?! I could wave my hand through your chest the other day!" I said, poking him.

"Eh, it's my power. I'm able to turn it off and on whenever I wish. I guess I forgot to turn it on…"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well…I'm heading off once again, got any advice for me this time?" I asked.

"Hmm…nope, not really. But…I could tell you something about Ghirahim." He leaned once more on the tree.

My attention suddenly focused on him as he said that name. "What about him?" I might have asked that a little _too_ attentive. He smirked as he most likely noticed this.

"Ghirahim wasn't always a Demon Lord."

I knitted my eyebrows together at this. What does that mean? Daniel must have noticed my face as he started to elaborate more on it.

"Ghirahim had human feelings at one point in time. He buried them deep down inside him. However…I think that one or more of those feelings might be resurfacing…all thanks to you." He explained, smiling now.

"What do—" I wanted to ask him another question, but he disappeared again. "—I have to do with his feelings?" I muttered, annoyed that he left. "It's not like I impacted his life as much as he impacted mine."

It was true, I've been…obsessed with him lately. Maybe not _obsessed_ but pretty close to it. Most of it had to do with him saving me. Again, why would he do that? He's a demon lord! He tried to kill me before I saved him! It just doesn't fit.

"Whatever…it doesn't matter at the moment; he's not here so why bother? I might as well go find the Kikwis again." I convinced myself, setting off to where I thought they may be.

**************************Ghirahim

"Why did she do that to that man? Couldn't it have been a tree or a Bokoblin? Anything but that man would have been better." I mumbled to myself, leaning my head on the palm of my hand.

I sat at the edge of the small hill that was overlooking the river, my feet dangling off the edge.

"_The same river that was nearby that girl and the man." _I thought bitterly to myself.

Of course it was the same river but it was a ways down from where they were at the moment. The river opened up into a lake, Lake Hylia.

Once again I went over what I saw.

_I'd just teleported to where I last saw the girl; that same area where she ran into me and we…she…never mind. I'd rather _not _think about how she almost suffocated me with those…those…_

_ Moving on, I stayed a distance away from her as she stood in one spot, her eyes closed. Didn't the girl have enough sense not to let her guard down in a forest with beasts running amuck? Smirking, I was going to go up to scare her when someone already beat me too it. _

_ A man who I most definitely recognized, but couldn't, for the life of me, remember at all. Staying silent, I watched as I teleported to a nearby tree branch. I was just in hearing range. _

"_You _could_ bow down to me and say thank you for your wonderful world. You never _did_ truly thank me." The man stated, a smirk playing at his lips. I narrowed my eyes at him. Did he think he was a lord as well? If he did, he has another thing coming at him once the girl leaves. _

_The girl hesitated, her face turning an unnatural shade of red; as if she'd had a red rose's color sprayed onto her cheeks. It was amusing and…cute. _

"—_been doing is complaining." I heard only the last line of the sentence as I was being distracted by her face. Then the girl suddenly had her arms around his neck, the front of her body pressed against him. I narrowed my eye; what was she doing? Was it some sort of death grip that only she knew? But it didn't look that threatening, almost…gentle. Oh…that's right…they call that a—what's it called? _

_Then the man, slowly but surely, wound his arms around her waist. He hid his face in her hair, almost as if he was going to bite her neck. I waited a moment for her to scream but it never came. I studied them closely now, looking at the way they held each other. _

_She was smiling but her face wasn't buried in his neck like his was. Her arms where entangled with each other and they were wound around his neck. It wasn't like she was hurting him or hanging on him, just…holding him. _

_I couldn't tell what the man's face was like for he still had his face in her hair. I wondered if he was sniffing it, taking in her scent. I've done that before and I have to admit, that sweet melted sugar was still stuck in my nose! I could almost taste it on my tongue again; as I remembered that first time I licked her. _

_Getting back to before, I looked at the way he held her waist. He wasn't too low off her waist where she would have smacked him for touching her there but not high enough either. His hands were crossed just enough so that it wouldn't be that easy to get away from him. He was holding her just tightly enough to the point where she would have felt safe in his arms. _

_Safe in _his_ arms and _not _mine. _

_What am I thinking? This stupid, annoying, foolish girl has gotten in my way to many times! Why would I be thinking something like this? But then again…I haven't seen that in a long time…that thing they were doing. _

_I wondered what it would be like to be in his position, to have her arms wound around my own neck. I wondered what it was like to have my arms crossed and holding her waist so that she'd try to squirm out of them but find that she couldn't. Just to have her body pressed against mine in such a gentle way, a way that showed…affection, warmth, care. I wish—no, I want _to hold her to me.

_I felt something…I know I've felt it before but I can't remember where. I can't place what it is either. It makes me want to punch something out of frustration; to choke someone until their lifeless eyes are staring back at me, frozen with horror. I feel so…irritated, vexed, aggravated. _

_The girl was moving again, her cheeks ablaze with that red color of a rose. She placed her hands on the man's shoulders, standing on the tip of her feet. She reached up and…placed her lips on his cheek. _

_Everything around me went silent as all I could hear was the small sound emanating as she placed her lips upon the surface of his own red cheek. Just a small sound…air trapped under something and was making it's escape as she pulled away with her lips. _

I didn't stay to see what happened next, just teleported away from that place and that's how I ended up here.

I knew what that was…what she did. My head ached as I tried to figure out what it was and what I was feeling…what was it? Why was I so…so…_jealous? _

My eyes widened slightly at the word. Then I narrowed them with disgust.

_Jealous, Envy, Greed, Spite, Resentment, they were all the same. They all made me feel so human. Just like that _helpless_, __stupid__, __**crazy**__ girl._

I thought that I'd pushed that feeling away a long time ago…when I…at a time that I can't remember.

I was right when that girl was more trouble than she was worth. Making me feel like this; like…like _dust_.

Who was that man anyway? I knew him…but I didn't…_know _him. Does that make any sense?

"Of course it doesn't make any sense! **Nothing**! **Absolutely Nothing** makes any sense when that girl is involved!" I yelled out, my anger getting the best of me.

I heard a rustling come from behind me, interrupting my outburst. I turned around, expecting a Bokoblin or some other random monster to bother me.

"Kweee?"

#####################Gina

I'd set off on my journey to see the Kikwis again not just 15 minutes ago. I thought that it would take half the day to search for them, because I had the feeling that I wasn't going in the right direction, but I knew I was going in One Direction.( I know, shitty joke -_-) That was before a random Kikwi ran up to be and tugged on my hand.

"It's Miss Gina! Miss Gina's back!" It shouted, a higher pitch voice that Machi's. I smiled back at it.

"Yeah, it's me. I was back in the neighborhood and thought that I would drop by for the night. Where are the rest of you guys?" I asked, following the Kikwi.

"I don't really know Kwee…but I'll lead you back to the home tree!" And so it tugged on my hand, showing me the way.

When we got there, only Bucha was there with two others.

"This is weird, where's the other Kikwis?"

"I've not the slightest idea. Most were out gathering food, they were to return an hour ago. As you can see,kweeekweee, they are not here. I'm beginning to get worried." He explained.

I furrowed my eyebrows, my tone dropping to a low pitch. "You don't think…something found them? Do you?"

"…It's a possibility, not something that I—"

"Bucha! Bucha! You've got to come and see this! Kikweee! There's this man—wah!" A whole bundle of Kikwis were running towards us, until they all saw me. "Miss Gina! Miss Gina! What a surprise!" They stopped, crowding around me.

"What the problem?" Bucha demanded.

"There's a weird looking man at the edge of the forest! He's crying and wailing about Miss Gina and another man! Some of the Kikwis stayed behind to keep him company. Kweee! It's such good timing for Miss Gina to show up Kiweee!" They all exclaimed, overlapping each other.

A weird looking man…is crying about me and another man? Even I'm confused…

I looked at Bucha, who nodded at me to go with them. Tugging on my arms and my pants, they led me to what I would guess the edge of the forest where the man was at.

"Machi! Machi! We're back! You won't guess who we brought!" They shouted as we got to the location. I looked up to find Machi, the first Kikwi that I met. I widened my eyes at the sight before me.

**Ghirahim** was sitting on the ground, legs crossed, face stuffed into the Kikwi he was hugging; Machi. Ghirahim…hugging…Machi? I remember the first time I thought of Ghirahim and Kikwis mixed together. I thought that he would burn down the forest just to torcher the poor little souls. Oh how I was wrong.

"Oh! Miss Gina! You're here! Look Mr. Ghirahim! Isn't this the pretty lady that you were talking about before?" Machi wiggled his small arms at Ghirahim, who was still tightly holding on to him.

There came a small gasp that was followed by a loud wail. Was he…crying? The other Kikwis backed up a little bit while I stayed where I was. Next there was some sobbing where I heard the words, "Make…go…away!"

"What? Ghirahim…you're being such a baby." I stated, drawing closer to him. Now he looked up at me and lashed out.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME TO WALLOW IN MY MISERY!" He shouted, scaring some of the Kikwis. I widened my eyes. He just screamed at me through tear filled eyes…telling me leave him alone?

"…What happened now?" I asked, kneeling down by him.

"I was looking for a certain type of root that grew here when I found him on the ground. Machi was wondering what was wrong with him when Machi saw that he was crying. Kweee. Machi asked what was wrong and Mr. Ghirahim said that there was a pretty lady upsetting him keeee, because she was hanging around with another man." Ghirahim started to sob again.

"Machi asked who the pretty lady was and Mr. Ghirahim said he didn't know! So I started to list off the names of the pretty ladies I know and also described them! That's when Ghirahim said it was you! Kiwee!" Machi explained.

I thought for a moment…other man? The only other man I was with today was Daniel…and Ghirahim must have seen me…oh…

I blushed; Ghirahim must have seen me with Daniel. But then again…it was just a friendly hug and a small kiss on the cheek. I shook my head. Why would Ghirahim be crying over that?

I reached over and plucked Machi out of Ghirahim's arms as gentle as I could. I set Machi on the ground and placed my finger over my mouth to signal silence. Machi nodded and walked back to the other Kikwis who were by the bushes, ready to make a run for it at any time.

"Ghirahim?" I asked in a gentle voice, kneeling in front of him. He had his head in his hands now, hiding his face. "Ghirahim…why are you crying?" I lightly smiled because I thought it was funny.

I poked him in the forehead now, hoping to get a reaction…and boy, I most certainly did.

"Why am I crying? WHY AM I CRYING? I'M CRYING BECAUSE YOU MAKE ME SO…SO…!" He screamed, standing up and making me topple over.

"I make you so what?" I squeaked.

"**ANGRY!** _IRRITATED!_ SICK WITH ENVY!" He screamed at me, the air seeming to get colder now.

I cowered back at him…he truly was scary. "Wh…Why would I make you…envious?" I said with a very small voice.

Ghirahim sighed and seemed to calm down, sitting back on the ground. "I saw you…do that stuff with that man." He explained.

"Yeah? They weren't that big a deal, just a friendly hug and a small kiss on the cheek." I smiled nervously.

Ghirahim looked at me for a very long time, as though something seemed to clear his mind. Then, for a moment I could have sworn I saw a flash of a smile cross his face but I could be wrong.

Suddenly, Ghirahim looked at me funny. "A hug and a kiss…what is that?" He asked.

Now_ I_ looked at him funny. "A hug and a kiss…you know…what you saw me do with Daniel. Don't you know what they are?" I smiled at him now, giggling at how he didn't know what they were.

"I've never known…yet I have a feeling that I do." He explained.

I smiled again, not believing what I was going to do. "Would you like a hug too?" I asked, standing up.

Ghirahim looked down at me and then stood up as well. "Ok, it's pretty easy to hug someone, just wrap your bodies together like this." I explained, opening my arms up and wrapping them around his neck. Ghirahim did the same, only he wrapped them around my waist, much like what Daniel did…only…

When Ghirahim hugged me, I felt so…so warm and happy and good. So safe and…just _right. _Like that one time back in that room…only that was a different story! I was freezing and he was super 'hot', so I have an excuse.

Ghirahim did what Daniel did before; burying his face in my hair. I smiled a little as I noticed that he was sniffing my hair, something that I don't think Daniel did. Of course, Ghirahim's different from what normal people would do.

We stood there, holding each other in our arms for what seemed like forever…but was only two minutes until we pulled away.

"Now what's a kiss?" Ghirahim asked with a serious face . I blushed again, looking the other way.

"A…A kiss is just _that_…a kiss." I said, timidly. I sighed, figuring that I'd might as well just show him so that I won't have to do it later. So, I stood up on my toes again and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"That's a kiss." I explained, leaning back on my heels again, only Ghirahim reached his hand out so that he had my chin in his grip. Now I looked up at him with nervousness, afraid of what he was going to do.

Why did he even grab my chin in the first place?!

He surveyed me, looking me in the eyes and then slowly trailing down to my lips. What was he thinking now?

Then the corner of his mouth slid up, and he looked up at my eyes. Then back down to my lips once more. Now, he reached up to my mouth and smoothed over my lips with his finger, playing with them.

**"That wasn't a kiss."** He whispered, his breath licking my face. He bent down a little bit since he was so tall and I was so short.

Moving both his hands so that he was pushing the hair out of my face and holding my head in place, he looked me over one last time. He closed his eyes, and slowly, oh so slowly, guided my head towards his. Automatically, I tilted my head to the side just a little bit, not knowing why. Why would I want to kiss Ghirahim? Why?

And before I knew it, I was closing my own eyes, my breathing a little unnatural.

Then…I didn't see fireworks, no fireworks weren't as pretty as these were. I don't even know _what_ they were! They were…so beautiful, so soft, and so…peaceful.

Magical.

Innocent.

Pure.

Annnndddddd, that's when something wet and slippery slide past my lips and into my mouth…

My eyes shot open and I realized what Ghirahim was doing.

"WHAT THE—!" I yelled, pulling away from him and falling down once more. I looked up at him where he stood, smiling with his tongue half out of his mouth. Huh…I could have sworn it was longer…but that's not the point!

**"What is wrong with you!?"** I screamed, standing up now.

"If you thought that measly peck on a cheek was a kiss, you're desolately mistaken." He explained, a smirk eating up his face.

I blushed. "H—how? But…you didn't…?" I asked, frowning.

"Pfft…You thought I didn't know what a kiss was? You're so naive." He sneered, his black eyes seeming to turn into snakes. Those snakes seemed to slither around me then up my legs, tightly I should add; to the point where I could feel my pulse, the circulation being cut off.

I blushed a deep red now, the heat seeming to come directly from my anger.

Ghirahim played ignorant just to kiss me! What a sneaky little bastard!

I looked to my feet, feeling like a pouting child. Was it wrong…that I…

…I didn't feel as though the necklace around my neck was worth the world anymore?

Then something rustled the bushes nearby.

* * *

Please review or message! :D


	10. Chap 8: Yep, He's Bipolar

**Bleh, this chapter is short, and it's more like a filler chapter. I mean, the next chapter is when they go one an adventure...but I haven't edited that yet. _ School. Is. Killing. Me. It doesn't help that I have state testing, Three big projects to do, TONS of homework, babysitting, a Christmas play to rehearse for, and a dentist appointment coming up. **

**Someone, please just give me a break! .**

**But I have to thank all those people who have flooded my email with reviews, favorites, follows and more. I LOVE YOU! **

**I don't own Zelda or Ghirahim...but if I DID own Ghirahim...well...let's not even go there...**

* * *

"Kweee?"

I widened my eyes, then both Ghirahim and I turned away from each other. I fixed my clothes and pretended to brush dirt off of them as I blushed as hard as my face allowed me to. I couldn't believe that Machi and the other Kikwis saw that!

Ghirahim didn't seem to mind that they saw, not as much as I did anyway. He smirked at me as I fiddled with my clothes, my eyes catching his own. I stopped fiddling and just stared at him, my face growing a darker red.

"It…we…I….Don't say anything…" I looked at the ground and crossed my arms.

I'm embarrassed because I had a kiss with Ghirahim. Sure…it wasn't my FIRST kiss, but it was my first kiss at feeling something beautiful during it. I mean, yeah I've been…thinking about him a lot lately but not with kissing him or hugging him or…or…anything like that! Just…just….

The fact that I _liked _the kiss…and actually wanted another one was just outrageous! He used me, to kiss me!

"Miss Gina! Miss Gina! Are you and Ghirahim going to stay the night here?" Machi asked, stepping out from the bushes and other Kikwis. I cleared my throat and started fiddling with my clothes and my hands again.

"I will…but I don't know about Ghirahim…" I looked at him…well, actually glared at him. "I wouldn't mind if Ghirahim stayed overnight but he has to promise to behave." I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't care." He stated, turning to overlook the lake below, his hair elegantly flowing as he turned his head. I turned back to Machi.

"It's settled then; go back and tell Bucha, we'll find you guys…we just need…to sort things out." I smiled at Machi. Machi and the other Kikwis quickly turned and headed back into the forest.

I turned back to Ghirahim, glaring at him. "You already knew what a kiss was?" I growled, getting right to the point.

He shrugged his shoulders. "When I first saw you kiss that man I had no idea what you were doing…but as I thought about it, I suddenly remembered what it was…but I couldn't remember what to call it." He smirked.

"You're evil! You used me! I _hate_ you!" I crossed my arms, spitting out my thoughts about him.

"Remember my title; _Demon_ Lord."

"Pfft...more like Diamond Lord."

"What?" He asked, narrowing where his eyebrows would have been.

"Nothing." I smiled sweetly at him.

More silence met us as we stood there, watching the water in the lake. I felt a little awkward, I mean, I wanted to lash out and hit him and scream at him! He…he…

"So…who was that man?" he suddenly asked.

"Uh…er…his name is Daniel…he uh, recently did something for me." I explained, avoiding the whole other world thing.

"Daniel…" I looked up at Ghirahim…he seemed to be staring off into a distant place. Then a strange thought seemed to cross my mind; did Ghirahim know Daniel?

Daniel knows that old lady and I know Daniel as well…and apparently there are other people here that 'supposedly' got sent here by Daniel. Daniel also knew stuff about Ghirahim, so it's no doubt that Daniel knows Ghirahim.

I just confused myself.

"Ack! My head hurts!" Ghirahim exclaimed, holding his head dramatically with both hands. I smiled.

"I know the feeling." I agreed.

"There's something I have to ask." Ghirahim turned back to me now.

"What is it?"

"When are you going to tell me the truth?" He narrowed his eyes.

My heart almost soared through my chest. So he suspected that I was still lying. "I don't know what you mean." I lied again. Didn't I say something like this before?

He looked me deep into the eyes, searching. "You know _exactly_ what I mean." I cringed just the slightest. The way he said it seemed dangerous.

"I mean, just look at you! The way you're dressed…it's something I've never seen before! And when you're here, it's as if you've never been in a forest with creatures! You're a helpless little girl that happens to have god like powers. On top of that, you can't remember where you're from, but when you go through those two trees' you disappear, as if something is there that I cannot see…I **_know _**you're hiding something from me." He ranted, using his hands for further emphasis once more.

I just stared at him, unable to answer, for my mouth had gone dry. This whole time I thought that I was being very good and sneaky, thinking that he didn't notice how strange things were with me. My palms became sweaty. Was he going to attack me again?

"Just so you know; I won't be mad at you if you tell me. I'd just like to know." He looked away, his bangs flipping in the wind. He seemed calm once more.

Huh? Now he's…nice? Boy, how messed up is he? First he tried to kill me, then he saved me, then he was angry with me, next he was sad, after that he was…flirty? And now he's nice…he must be bipolar. I just shook my head and decided to ignore it for now.

"Come on, let's go back the Kikwis. And I was serious about what I said before. You're not to harm them or you're powers are going to be on the run." I warned, pointing my finger at him, then poking him in the shoulder.

Ghirahim sighed, a frown visible on his features. "I don't think I _could _harm them. They've already seen me at my low point, there's no way that they would be scared of me." He explained, pushing my finger away.

I laughed. "Low point? Believe me; you'll know your _real _low point when you've hit it. What you were doing a few moments ago was called _whining_."

"I was _not _whining! I was truly hurt!"

"Whatever, ya big baby."

"I am _not _a baby!"

"Baby."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Ghirahim murmured from beside me. We were sitting around a camp fire we built. It was a good thing I had a lighter…otherwise it would have taken forever to get the fire going.

We had decided to cook nuts, berries, and roots over the fire...and to be honest they tasted pretty good roasted. Most of the Kikwis were now asleep and we didn't want to wake them.

"I'm writing in my journal." I explained, finishing up the sentence. I'd written about what happened today; with Daniel, Ghirahim and the Kikwis, and the kiss…I know I'd described that as best as I could…I could almost feel his lips again, picture those beautiful things I saw when I closed my eyes, and the way he—NO! Bad Gina! Don't think about it!

"What's a journal again?" He asked now. There was a lot of stuff that he didn't know about…most of it was from my world though. He claimed that it was familiar but he couldn't quite remember them.

"It's something that you write in, to remember stuff and put down your feelings. It's like a personal thing. Therefore you shall never read it, because it has my secrets in it. I trust you enough to not look into it." I warned, raising my eyebrows and my eyes caught with his.

"Whatever." He stated, looking away.

I sighed, closing the journal and shoving it back in my bag. I pulled out my blanket and beef jerky, wrapped the blanket around me and opened the beef jerky bag. I peered at Ghirahim as I did this, and he was just sitting there…most likely thinking about something.

"You want some?" I asked, scooting over to him and shaking the jerky bag.

"What is that?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Beef Jerky, it's really yummy. See!" I took a piece out and bit into it. I smiled. He reached into the bag and took a small piece of the jerky. He sniffed it before nibbling on it. His face lit up the slightest bit before he took a giant tear from it.

"Told ya it was really good." I smiled. "So what're you thinking about?" I asked again.

"Hmmm…not much. Nothing is impending my mind at the moment." He answered, looking slightly tired while chewing with his mouth full.

"Um…alright then. Let's talk about…this world. I haven't been all over the place to see it. Have you?" I asked.

"Yes…it's fairly…stunning." He continued to chew.

"How many places are there? What are the best places…the worst?" I asked, smiling. After all, the first reason that I wished for a whole _world _was because there was bound to be deserts, forests, lakes, mountains, valleys…anything really!

Ghirahim was smiling now too. "As you can see, we're in a forest right now. Of my personal opinion, I like the forest better than the other regions of this realm. The forest is…peaceful and I continuously have a…_emotion_ when I come into it." He described it, pausing.

I think I knew what Ghirahim was talking about…whenever I walk through the trees and hear those birds and the leafs, I always seem to smile and feel better.

"Anyway, do you recall my room? When you woke up after saving me?" He asked now, seeming to change the subject.

"Yes…but…that doesn't really answer my question." I said, recalling the soft fur covers he had.

"I thought you should know…my palace is right in the center of the land. I am able to look out my windows and see all three main parts of realm." He paused, sliding closer to me now after looking around.

"Only three?" I asked, wondering if Daniel ripped me off on _that,_ instead of my powers.

"Did you not pay attention to the 'three _main_ parts'?" He frowned at me as I had an apologetic look on my face. "There are more, but they are so insignificant or so far away that you will not see them. Some have yet to be discovered…" He continued.

"So the three main parts…they are the biggest and the closest?" I asked.

"Yes. I also find them the most stunning. If you'd like…I could take you to my palace and show you sometime." He suggested. This very idea surprised me. Ghirahim was being nice and hospitable…which I would think is not very Ghirahim like.

But nonetheless…I smiled. "Sure, that would be really nice." Ghirahim's blush compared to mine was nothing…but you could most definitely tell that he had one.

"Uh…ahem…alright then. Which main part did you want to hear about first?" He changed the subject back to the landforms.

"Well…since I only plan on staying for about a week…I guess you should tell me about the forest. Then…when I leave after the week is up and come back…you can tell me about the next main part."

And so…Ghirahim sat with me for more than half an hour telling me all about the lakes, the trees, the temple with the old lady, the other temple that I have yet to find and so much more! That was only the forest; imagine what the rest of the world would be like!

"What about the creatures who roam the forest? What can you tell me about them?"

Ghirahim made a face and sighed with exhaustion "By the time I would get done telling you, it would be dawn." He explained. I giggled at this, but decided not to bother him with all that.

"Besides," He added. "Once you find your way around, you'll find all sorts of creatures. I wouldn't want to spoil your…adventure." I nodded at this while rolling my eyes.

"…You know…with how I attract trouble all the time…I think that I would end up getting hurt if I ventured out." I mumbled more to myself. Ghirahim raised his invisible eyebrows at me. (Seriously, he needs to grow them out)

Then slowly…he seemed to smile. "Oh…that's oh too bad. I mean, this world is such a stunning one, but you're right; there are a lot of dangerous things here as well. You'd need a _guide_ to get around." He explained.

I caught on with where he was leading and slowly smiled as well. "You're right…although, I have not the slightest clue where I would find one. You wouldn't happen to know one, would you?" I asked, lightly nudging him.

"Hmmm…as a matter of fact I do."

"Who?"

"Well…he's a striking young fellow, who has fabulous style. I know him very well. However…it's going to cost you." He smirked at me again, leaning in towards me. I returned it, my smile seeming to tear at my face.

"And what could this cost be?" I asked, leaning in as well.

"That once he shows you all around this world; you will leave and _never_, **ever**, come back."

…

…

…

Wait…what?

**What? **

Leave and never come back?

I widened my eyes at him. "L—leave? And…n—never come—back?" I stumbled on my words.

Ghirahim started to chuckle then. "Well, to be truthful I didn't—"

I stood up abruptly, my figure saying authority. "How _dare _you say that?! How **_dare _**you! And I thought that we were friends! Friends! I thought that we were just joking around but then you go and say…say…_that!_ You ruined it!" I seethed him. My face was turning red with anger and my eyes were starting to get watery. Oh god, the last thing that I wanted to do was cry in front of Ghirahim. If I didn't already, I can't remember.

Ghirahim stood up too, trying to calm me down. "I didn't mean it! I was unserious, you know…you say something but you don't mean it. I thought that I was being funny." He tried to explain. I just glared at him, crossing my arms.

"Well, you weren't! I like it here and when you go and say stuff like that, it makes you seem like a total jerk!"

"I apologize…I didn't know that it would hurt your feelings. Apparently my type of humor doesn't suit you…but you can get me back while I'm showing you about tomorrow." Ghirahim took hold of my hand and pulled me down to sit once more. I jerked my hand from his and took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Oh don't worry, I will." I growled.

"Now…I explained to you that I can't be_ a_ friend, yet you still contemplate me as_ your_ friend?" He asked, bringing up another thing that I didn't prefer to talk about.

"Uh…well, that's...uh…" I stuttered, trying to think about something. He was changing the subject again, and I was getting flustered.

"I like it."

"Wha—What?" I asked, startled. Did he just…

"I like it…being friends I mean."

"Bu—But…you said…" I trailed off.

"I know…that was before I noticed how…different you are."

"Different?"

"I can't clarify it, so let's just leave it at that."

This time I didn't argue with him. I was afraid that he would change his mind.

* * *

So, Ghirahim and I stayed the night and slept in two hours later than usual. When we woke up, the Kikwis greeted us with more free food and bid us goodbye on our adventure.

"So, where are we going first?" I asked, walking beside him. Ghirahim snapped his fingers, diamonds summoned around them. Then they disappeared and in their place was what looked to be a map.

"You decide; just point to a place on the map and I'll teleport you." He explained.

"Wait a moment…what's the point in teleporting? I want to see everything!" I smiled, poking him.

"Everything?" He asked, raising what would have been his eyebrow. I sighed.

"Well…not _everything_ but most of it. So, no teleporting! We walk there!" I exclaimed. Now it was Ghirahim's turn to sigh.

"You're going to get me killed." I smirked at him.

"Oh, I'll hold off on that for a while. Torture is more enjoyable." I stated, taking the map.

"I thought _I _was supposed to be the evil one." He complained. I ignored him, taking a better look at the map. To say that it was amazing was an understatement, because it had high detail and good color. You could easily distinguish the three main parts.

I started to laugh as I pointed at something. "Is that were we ended up last time?" I looked up at Ghirahim to see him staring off into the distance again.

"Uh…Ghirahim?" I asked, taking a hold of his elbow. He shook his head and looked at me.

"What did you say?" I asked the question again and pointed to the map. He frowned and took the map from me.

"If you must know, yes, that's where we ended up." He sighed, then started to roll up the map, snapped his fingers and it was gone again.

"You're taking too long, and I've decided that I'm just going to show you the temple up ahead. I have business there anyway." He commanded.

"Wait…what kind of business?"

"What other kind of business does a Demon Lord have?" He asked, annoyed now.

I don't know what kind of business a Demon Lord does…I've never met one before until now.

Ghirahim snaked his hand around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He snapped his fingers again, that teleporting feeling rushing through me. When I looked around, we were standing behind a giant mushroom that was close to a building.

"Ghirahim I told you not to telep—!"

"SHHH! Quiet girl!" Ghirahim hushed at me, peeking around the stem of the mushroom. I did the same, only on the other side.

Then I saw something moving. Well, not _something_…but _someone._

A man dressed in green with blonde brown hair. I widened my eyes as I recalled the conversation with that old woman in the temple.

_"Others? You mean that there are more people who wished for a different world to go to?" _

_ "That is correct. Three to be exact, and from what I see…Daniel is planning to have them all meet with you on your journey."_

**_"Three others…all of them are to meet me. I suppose Ghirahim is already one of them and this man has to be the second. The third has yet to come…"_** I thought, narrowing my eyes as I watched the man run up behind the stone building.

Ghirahim crouched low to the ground, looking over his shoulder at me. "Girl, get on my back."

I blushed, my voice in a high pitch. "What? Why? I don't think—!"

"Just do it!" He hissed at me. I slowly climbed onto his back, my hands grabbing hold of his shoulders. My body seemed small enough to fit right between his shoulder blades. Then, he gripped my legs, right underneath the knees.

"Why the hell do you want me to— **Wah**—!" I was about to question him before he suddenly leaped into the air, landing silently on the stone building. My hands went from his shoulders to his neck as I watched the man in green swinging on a vine.

The man pumped his body back and forth until he soared from the vine and landed on a higher part of the ground, where there was another path waiting. Right before he entered the path, however, he stopped. I took in a gasp of breath, keeping it there. I wondered if he would turn around and be hostile towards Ghirahim and me.

But the man didn't turn around, only slightly turned his head, as if he had heard something but decided it wasn't that important. Then he continued to run down the path. I let the air out of my lungs. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and we were teleporting away.

Even when I said that I wanted to see everything, he still decides to teleport to places…

…Some guide he was.


	11. Chap 9: Powers, Guilt, andLink?

**Alrighty people's, here's my next chapter. I'm so sorry that I didn't post this earlier! I really, really wanted to...but school and drama practice kept me busy, and I need to do my homework, then I need my sleep. . So, I have off this weekend and such, and I'm trying to catch up on my writing. **

**So...This one DOES have Ghirahim in it...but he's kinda...well...you'll have to find out. **

**Also, Gina makes a new friend! But...to me it feels a little blah. -_- I can't seem to fix it either...**

**Now I gotta go get ready for Thanksgiving. :) BTW, Happy Thanksgiving! **

**I don't own anything Zelda related, except Gina and my own plot. **

* * *

I thought to myself that I wasn't going to be having any fun…but the outside of the temple we arrived at was actually quite enjoyable to look at. I mean, the front of it loomed so big that you had to crank your neck up to see it! It left your mind wondering what could possibly be on the inside.

The temple seemed to be made out of stone, with vines and leaves climbing up the sides of it. Moss was also present in the areas where the sun couldn't reach, like the walk ways on either side of the temple. With the foliage growing on the building, it made it seem to be older than it looked.

"What's with that bird statue?" I asked Ghirahim, who was currently looking down the stone path that lead up to the temple. The stone eventually cut off to a dark abyss, which really scared me whenever I got near it.

"Huh? What?" He turned around to look at him. I pointed at the statue again. "Oh, I believe it's something that was left by the Goddess. Something to aid the hero on his journey." He explained.

I furrowed my eyebrows at this. What does he mean by hero?

"Who's this 'hero' you're talking about?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Ugh…are you seriously going to make me clarify it to you?" He huffed, complaining.

"Well, I'd very much appreciate it." I narrowed my eyes at him, feeling pushed aside.

"…We have some time before the sky child gets here…so sit down." He commanded. I sat on the first step to the temple.

"Many, many years ago, there was a Goddess who protected something very precious to the Hylians. Then one day…something evil tried to take over this land. That Goddess used her power to seal that evil away, and sent the Hylians on a rock into the sky, placing a barrier so no evil could get back up there. Then she denied her form as a Goddess and turned herself into a human."

"So…what about the hero?" Ghirahim seemed to hesitate before answering.

"…The evil that was sealed away…is breaking out of the seal. It's the Goddess's reincarnation's job to reseal that evil away once more. The hero however, is to aid the Goddess's reincarnation on her journey."

"Oh…that seems like a pretty big job…" I trailed off.

"Yes…it is." Ghirahim seemed to be thinking of something else…something that was troubling him.

"Ghirahim… are you ok? I mean…you've been spacing out a lot." I poked him. He sighed, turning to look at me.

"It's just that…" He paused.

"Yeah?" I encouraged.

"…I don't know..." He looked down. "I feel like if I tell—"

He stopped and turned to look down the stone path again, then turned his head a little over to the side of the stone path. There, you could clearly see the man dressed in green making his way down an alternative path.

"Ghirahim—!" I gasped as Ghirahim literally _scooped_ me up in his arms and leapt through the air and onto the top of the temple. He didn't put me down as he crouched in hiding.

The position I was in was…embarrassing and slightly too awkward to my liking. I mean, he was holding my lower back with both hands, my legs on either side of his hips. It looked like he was hugging me, only he was between my legs while holding me up. Like…as if we were going to…you know…

I blushed very deeply, thankful that Ghirahim was too occupied with watching the man dressed in green enter the temple than to see my face light up.

"Hmm…what and interesting boy…" He mumbled, looked down at me. I smiled nervously at him, my blush having calmed down some.

"Uh…do you think you could…put me down?" I asked in a meek voice. He stared at me blankly for a moment before he widened his eyes and let go of me. I fell backwards onto the stone and it instantly knocked the breath outta me.

"Ack! You could have been more gentile about it!" I wheezed, rubbing my back.

"S...sorry." He mumbled, turning around.

I huffed, standing up. "So now what?" I asked.

"…Would you like to explore the temple?" He asked.

"I think you just want to fallow that man." I stated, my face feeling bleak.

Ghirahim looked taken aback. "What? No, I never said that."

"Then why do you want to go in there?" I asked, crossing my arms. It's not that I didn't mind going in there, it _could_ be fun. I just wondered why Ghirahim was so interested in that man. I mean…when I defined Ghirahim in my school paper, I said he was a cross dresser…he could be…well…gay. He dresses weird and he's so interested in that man…the way he talks is sometimes awkward too…

I shook my head at the thought of Ghirahim being gay. Nah…Ghirahim's _too _weird to be gay…Ghirahim's just different. We'll settle with that.

"Well…it…it…I…I thought you wanted to be shown around!?" He exclaimed, getting aggravated. I sighed, rolling my eyes; I'd rather not piss of Ghirahim.

"Fine, let's go in there." Ghirahim took hold of me and jumped from the roof to the ground once more. We walked up the steps to the door, which was still open.

* * *

The inside of the temple was VERY different from the outside. Inside it was dark and slightly damp. There were a lot of glowing mushrooms, plants that seemed to be transparent and gigantic tree roots that squeezed their way through the stone walls, which in turn created rubble. Apparently, there were rooms half filled with water. Ghirahim and I found our way into a room with the water.

There were three bridges leading to four doors. Currently we were watching that man dressed in green go through one of the doors. I sighed, shifting to my other foot.

"Great…green stuff…water…spiders…I don't like it here." I growled. Then I turned to Ghirahim.

"Ghirahim…not that I want to sound annoying or anything, but couldn't we please go? I mean…it's so boring…" I trailed off, stretching, and leaning away from the spiders. Ghirahim had been fallowing this man around for more than an hour now.

"You said you wanted to see the temple." He stated. I rolled my eyes at this and groaned.

"It's kind of hard when you keep teleporting to the next area of the temple to keep up with that man. I mean…I want to _explore_, not fallow." I explained. Now it was Ghirahim's turn to groan.

"I don't have time for this; I've finally caught up to the sky child! He'll most certainly lead me to the Holy Goddess." He smiled, seeming to have a little giddiness in him. I narrowed my eyes at him, glaring.

"You're being stupid." I stated. He just looked at me like I was a pesky bug.

"And explain to me; why am I being stupid?"

"You said that you were going to show me around! Instead, you see that man in green and you start acting all weird and…and different. It's like you don't want to have me drag you down." I tried to reason. Ghirahim was silent for a moment.

"I _don't _want you to drag me down." He stated, his eyes reflecting annoyance.

My mouth fell open at his rudeness. Was he _really_ going to be an asshole to me?

"Fine! You know what? I might as well just go explore by myself since you're too busy watching another man walk around! Leave your defenseless _friend _in the temple while you're off chasing someone." I glared at him then turned around to leave, stomping away to another door.

I was completely disappointed when I turned back to look if Ghirahim was concerned for me. Instead of a worried look on his face, or his approach towards me, I was met with him snapping his fingers and disappearing, leaving me in the temple.

It hurt…really bad…I mean, I had a good thing going with him, he even admitted to liking us being friends…but then he just…leaves me here to die. God…it made me want to cry for a moment.

I stopped and shook my head. "Why the hell am I so down? It's not like I _need _or _want _him to be with me! I'm a god of this world after all; I don't need someone to show me around! And I most certainly _don't _need him!" I said at myself, turning around to open the door, only to find it sealed.

I placed a hand on the bars sealing the door. I closed my eyes and sighed. The only other door that's open is the one the man went through…but I don't want to follow him because Ghirahim would be there. I sighed again, opening my eyes; and that's when I got an idea. Why not try to open the door by using my powers?

"It's worth a try." I stated, closing my eyes tightly, taking in a deep breath. I tried to imagine that light the old woman showed me when she touched my hand. The light started at my heart, and slowly it started to spread through my veins, all the way to my hands.

**Clink!**

I opened my eyes to see that the bars had slipped out of my way, and were held above the door. I smiled and looked at my hands. Instead of the veins glowing, there was just a faint white mist around them.

"Well, that works too." I smiled broadly, opening the door by pushing it upwards. When I entered the next room it closed behind me. I turned away from watching the door and looked to the new room and smirked again.

I was definitely going to have fun.

* * *

Two hours.

Two hours had passed and I've already gotten pretty far into the temple. There's so much to see, so much to do! There's vine's, which I've climbed up and down on. There are monsters, which pretty much scared the shit out of me. I couldn't really fight any of them, so I avoided them by hiding.

However, the spiders and bats are a different story.

At first, the spiders scared the crap out of me. These spiders weren't as small as the average spider; they were the size of bowling balls! However, after I kept running into them I just started to push them off the vines and such with my foot. Fairly easy to kill the nasty little (well, actually quite large) things.

Now the bats where different…I couldn't exactly outrun them, so I ended ignored them. Surprisingly, they were actually quite peaceful creatures. If you didn't bother them, they didn't bother you. From time to time they would land on your shoulder and nuzzle your neck if they deemed you non-harmful. To be quite honest, they're very soft and fuzzy, sort of like a kitten!

I was slightly glad that Ghirahim left me alone, because I could enjoy the temple properly and actually see all the cool stuff.

Now, I was currently standing in a circular type of room. If you went back to the area I was in earlier, with the three bridges, you would have noticed that the water level here had risen, and a log was placed to make a fourth bridge to the fourth door. I jumped over that and got to the circular room. I have yet to figure out how the water rose, but I just figured that it was a flood from outside...but that was still strange too.

In the circular room, there was a giant hole in the roof which let glorious gold light stream through, creating a beautiful, peaceful place. Well, almost peaceful. If you didn't count the many monsters hanging off the ceiling and the bokoblins running wild.

Speaking of bokoblins...one on the other side of the room was creating a big ruckus. Being the curious cat I am, I went to investigate. Crossing the room and avoiding the other kinds of monsters, I rounded the giant round wall protruding in the middle of the room and came across…oh look! The man dressed in green, what a surprise. Of course only me, Gina, could run into the person I was trying to avoid…well two people if you count my trying to avoid Ghirahim.

He was looking up at the green bokoblin with terror while he was seated on the ground. What I guessed was the man's sword laid discarded behind the green bokoblin. Ok, maybe he wasn't seated on the ground, maybe the bokoblin bested him?

The man must have noticed me and our eyes met for a split second.

Life seemed slowed down for a moment, as our eyes connected. I could feel the fear, utter fear, reflecting from his eyes, you just knew that the bokoblin had gotten him while he had his guard down, and he was about to pay the consequence. I felt it, I was consumed in it. If I didn't do something to save the man, I would witness his death.

Without thinking, I dashed for the sword behind the bokoblin and lifted it with both hands. It's not that it was heavy, it was actually quite light, but I had no idea how to handle a sword.

The bokoblin turned around with his own sword and pointed it at me. I widened my eyes as he swung, but instinct took over and I jumped to the left, rolling and getting up.

The bokoblin swung again, but this time I blocked it with the sword. I could feel the vibrations through the sword, I could hear the distinct sound of metal meet metal, and I could see the sparks fly through the air. Then the bokoblin raised his sword above his head, and I could see how he would swing it down at me and attempt kill me.

I could either dodge, block or…

**SHLING!**

My butt was getting cold and numb as I half sat and half kneeled on the cold, slightly wet stone floor. My hands where clamped around the sword, which was pointing up at the bokoblin.

I stared at the bokoblin in horror as I realized that the sword in my grip is halfway into his _stomach_. The blood from his stomach slowly crawled its way up the sword in my hands until it reached the hilt and piled up, then slowly dripped from the sword to the stone beneath me.

I couldn't move; I'd been paralyzed in horror at what I just did.

I _killed_ something living… not some animal, or some kind of plant… I _killed_ something that had a mind and could think. It was like killing a _person_, but it wasn't a person; it was a monster. Then why did I feel so…evil?

I opened my mouth to scream, but it came out in a whimper. The bokoblin's eyes seemed to turn blank, as if the life was leaving them. It let out a last battle cry. My face scrunched up with disgust at myself as I slowly slid the sword out of the bokoblin. The bokoblin started to fade into a black color then explode like all the other monsters, and ceased to ever exist.

My heart beat furiously in my ears and I got sweaty with guilt. I couldn't believe that I killed it. Why did I kill it? Well, it was going to kill the man and it was going to kill me. I couldn't let it do that…but I didn't _want_ to kill it! I just…ended up doing it without a thought.

I dropped the sword now, and took hold of my head. I breathed in and out faster and faster trying to get a hold of things.

I felt another presence in the room and I looked up to see what looked to be a young woman dressed in light periwinkle and violet. She looked strange, with her periwinkle skin and such, but I wasn't afraid of her at all. She seemed nice, even though she had no distinct color in her eyes or anything in her face, just the plain light periwinkle.

"Don't feel bad Miss." She said in a weird voice, almost as if it were an android that was talking to me. I made a face; an android in this world? I don't think my imagination would be up to the task…I don't even know much about them.

"Say again?" I asked, hugging myself now.

"Don't feel bad Miss." She repeated, but continued. "It's the way of life for everything to come to an end someday. Do not feel that you've done something wrong. Do not feel as though you are evil." She explained.

My face hardened as I stood taller and straitened my back. "I _killed _something. I took the life from a living thing that could think. How can I _not_ feel evil or bad?"

"Correction, you did not kill it, you simply cleansed its soul. He will be reborn someday. It's best if you were not to dwell on it." She stated before she transformed into a small ball of light and jumped back to the sword.

I felt slightly better knowing that I didn't truly _kill _it, but the thought was still gnawing at the back of my mind.

Now the man in green was up off the ground and approaching me. He stopped before me and bent over to pick up his sword. He wiped the blood off it then put it away, back in its sheath. He furrowed his eyebrows at me and just stared, not saying anything. I did the same, but I was sure that my face held sorrow.

"…Are you ok?" He asked suddenly, stepping closer.

"…No." I choked out, tearing up. Suddenly the man widened his eyes and started to wave his hands in front of me while looking terrified.

"No! No! No! No! No! Don't cry! Don't cry!" He said quickly, looking around. I tried not to cry, but suddenly my face felt wet.

"Wha…please don't cry! Please don't cry! Uh…let's see…" He started look frantically around for something. He smiled and picked up a few rocks off the ground and started to juggle them.

"See! Don't cry! Look! I'm juggling! Look!" He tried to sound overly happy. I just wiped my eyes and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I just…just…I'm not used to…" I trailed off, still wiping my eyes. He stopped juggling and looked at me with a kind face.

"You're not used to slaying monsters?" He asked. I nodded. He suddenly understood and came closer to me, patting my back. "Don't worry, I felt pretty bad the first time too. But…you had to protect yourself. It's natural. Over time you'll see that it isn't so bad. I mean…monsters keep getting really annoying once they show up again and again." He explained his face turning from understanding to annoyance at his own words.

"Ugh…I can still see its blood in my mind." I stated, not listening. Am I going to be sick?

"Anyways, my name is Link, thanks for saving me." He held out his hand for me to shake. Momentarily forgetting about the bokoblin; his name brought something to mind.

"Link? Where have I heard that before?" I asked myself, scratching my head. Then it came to me. "Oh! You wouldn't happen to know Machi, would you?" I asked, remembering what Machi told me. Link _did_ seem to fit the description of the man Machi told me about.

"Machi? You mean the Kikwi? Yea, I know him! Nice friend of mine." He smiled at me.

"Oh, well, it's a pleasure to meet you officially, Link." I took hold of his hand and shook it. "I'm Gina."

"Oh…cool name…" He trailed off, looking a little confused. I smiled at myself, remembering…

"I know…it's not a very common name, I'm not exactly from around here."

"Really? Are you from the sky like me? Although…I haven't seen you around up there either." He questioned.

"Sky? Oh no, I'm actually quite afraid of heights…I live on solid land." I smiled and laughed a little awkwardly. "But no, I'm not from the sky…but you are? What's it like?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows at the thought.

Link looked up, his hand finding its way to the back of his neck. "I suppose it'd be like any other kind of living condition. You just have to be careful not to walk off the edge…and you can't go flying at night." He explained. I widened my eyes.

"Flying? What do you mean by flying?" I asked. I didn't know that there was any kind of electricity in this world. And looking at how Link is dressed, I can't imagine him flying a plane. Maybe he can spread angel wings and fly?

"Oh…we have birds up in the sky. They're called Loftwings; we ride on their back to get to places we want to go in the sky." He smiled at me, looking for my reaction. My right eye was twitching at the story.

In my mind, I imagined tons of birds grabbing on to Link's clothes and pulling him off the ground…flying…

"Uh…um…that seems dangerous…" I trailed off, holding my forehead. He just shrugged at me.

"I suppose I should show you sometime. It's actually really fun." He beamed at me, recalling something.

"I'm sure it is…" I tried to picture me on a bird three million miles above the earth…nope, not happening.

"So, what brings you to this temple?" He asked, starting to walk again. I followed him trying to think up a story.

"Uh, I'm just exploring. I recently just got here and I figured it would be fun to look around." I half lied. He didn't know Ghirahim was following him…or was he? I looked around to see any signs of him but there were none. Then again, he could be very good at hiding.

"Oh? That's…reasonable but I have to say…it isn't the smartest idea not to bring some sort of weapon here. It's really dangerous with these monsters." He explained, looking around and then back at me.

I smiled with embarrassment. He didn't know that at first I had Ghirahim as my protection but then he ditched me so…no weapon. "Yeah…I wasn't really thinking. Usually I just hide." I stated, scratching my head.

"Well, you better stick with me until we get out of here. You saved my life; it's only fair to ensure your safety." He started to look around again, stopping from time to time.

"Oh ok then…thank you?" I didn't know how to respond to that…he actually seemed like the heroic type of person.

"But…there's actually someone I'm looking for. She's in the temple and I have to find her. You wouldn't mind if we kept looking, would you?" He asked nicely.

"No, not at all. It actually gives me more time to look around." I agreed.

So Link led the way in exploring while I followed him. We were still stuck in the circular room and looking for a way out. That's when Link saw it…the bars on the door to the inside of the round wall in the middle of the room.

"…How do we get in?" I asked. He started to look around, and then pointed.

"See that diamond thing up there? I just need to get a good shot at it…"

"Or we could do it my way." I explained, closing my eyes and breathing deeply. Using the same technique as I did last time with the bars, they easily lifted into the stone. I stepped back to look at my handy work…I think I was getting better at this!

"How in the world did you do that?" Link asked, standing beside me.

"Er…I dunno…I just do it." I didn't think it was very wise to go flaunting about my god like powers. It's bad enough that Ghirahim knew about them.

"Hmmm, alright. Let's go." Link took my hand and dragged me to the door, and pushed it up. Going into the interior of the round structure to check it out, the door shut behind us and bars slammed down. I widened my eyes and turned back to them.

"Why do I have the feeling that this can't be good?" I murmured. I heard something then, something scuffling around.

"Gina…" Link warned, backing up a bit. I turned around…and just about almost screamed.

There was a skeleton…a living, armored, walking skeleton in front of us. Its eye sockets had no eyes, yet you could see red glowing lights there. It had sharp teeth and no skin on its body at all. There were a few pieces of cloth on him, including a helmet. But what scared me the most was that it was carrying swords…sharp, blood stained swords.

I stopped breathing, and didn't dare move an inch. I just stared at it as it stared back at me. The only thing keeping me from it was Link, who had just stepped into my line of vision.

Oh fuck no; I'm not dealing with this! Since when the hell did my imagination get this creepy? I'm starting to think this whole world wasn't created by my imagination at all.

"Link…" I squeaked, getting very sweaty.

"Gina, try to get those bars up again." Link commanded, drawing his sword and stepping towards it. He caught the skeleton's attention and started to lead him off of me, and engaging him in battle.

I turned back around to the door, closing my eyes tightly and desperately imagining the white lights again. I opened my eyes, looking down to see the white mist but the bars weren't going up.

"NO! Come on you stupid thing! Don't stop working when I need you!" I shouted, gripping onto the bars with all the strength I had. I tried to pull them up, still imagining the lights.

From behind me I could still hear the fight with the skeleton going on. The clanking of metal, scuffling of bones against the stone and grunts filled the air. I looked back to see Link having a hard time. I couldn't blame him, the skeleton was HUGE and he was wielding TWO swords.

"UGH! COME ON! STUPID THING!" I yelled, pulling at the bars. I breathed in and out deeply, still imagining the lights. Looking down, I noticed that the white mist was gone, but my veins were glowing. Why isn't it working?!

**"UWAAAHH! UOOFF!"** I whipped around to see Link on the floor, his sword sliding away from him. Damn it Link! I thought you were supposed to be better at this!

"LINK!" I yelled, stepping forward. The skeleton turned from Link to look at me, the red lights in his eyes glowing brightly. I widened my own eyes, realizing that I just blew my safety. Shit…

"Gina, run away!" Link yelled, getting up again. The skeleton was heading right at me, the only real thing I could do was try and get the bars up again. As quickly as I could, I turned around and started pulling at the bars once more.

"GINA! RUN! NOW!" Link screamed and I heard a clank. I assumed that the skeleton threw his other sword at Link to distract him while still heading closer to me. I heard each foot fall on the stones as the skeleton got closer and closer.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes tightly and turning away from the door to face the skeleton. Maybe I could still make a run for it and dodge his oncoming attack at the last second? Opening my eyes I noticed that the skeleton was but five feet away from me. I was within his range if he were to swing his sword.

And that's just what he did…but only…

I was quicker.

I don't know how it happened, or when…but suddenly I felt it in my hand, my right hand. I felt the cool steel within my grip and the weight from it as well. I felt the power rushing from the thing and into my arm, all the way to my chest.

And before I knew it; I had swung my arm, and the blade within its grip, through the air in a diagonal slash. The skeleton's bones were nothing but dust now, as they exploded like every other monster.

Looking up, I saw Link staring at me with amazement. I looked down at what was in my hand…the blade. I held my very own sword in my hand. How did it get there?

"Uh…" I held it up, the light glinting off of it, casting it into a somewhat gold hue.

It looked very pretty to be honest…just a single blade that melded with only one hilt…it looked somewhat like a pirate sword. The blade was pure white and the hilt was gold. The hilt started at the very end of the sword where you hold it, and it ran out creating a handle. About one third from the end of the blade it swooped back and started to wrap around where you would hold the sword.

"That was amazing! How did you…do that?" Link asked, picking up his own sword, all the while staring at me.

"Do what?" I asked, a little unsure of myself.

"The skeleton was just about to swing down at you with his blade, but…there was this white light forming around your hand, and then you swung at the skeleton and then that sword was there!" He explained, coming closer now.

"I…I…" How do I answer a question that I don't know the answer to?

Suddenly, a ball of light came out from Link sword, and that girl appeared again.

"Fi?" Link asked, looking at her.

"Master, I have collected information on this girl for you." She stated.

"Alright." Link nodded at her.

"Master, I have calculated that this entity, Gina, has an aurora close to the entity of that which is Zelda." The girl, Fi, reported.

Link looked back at me with confusion. "Uh…I can assure you that I'm not Zelda…not even her in disguise…" I trailed off, looking around. The sword was still in my hand and I couldn't seem to let go of it.

"Though Gina may not be Zelda, there is a 66% chance that the two are somehow connected." She stated. Link looked at me with hope.

"What?" I asked.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Zelda is…would you?" He asked.

"Uhh…" I wasn't sure.

"May I suggest something?" Fi asked, turning to me.

"Ok?"

"Try closing your eyes and sensing something from a different location within this temple."

"…A…Alright." I did what she said, taking a deep breath. I suddenly wondered if Fi knew I had powers. Well…duh…it's kind of obvious that I do, I made a sword appear out of nowhere. What I mean is; does Fi know I have the powers of a goddess?

Getting back to closing my eyes, I felt nothing and saw nothing. Taking another deep breath again and concentrating…there was light.

_Complete light, and a figure standing off in the distance in that light. It turned around, looking back at me. I widened my eyes, taking a step forward. Then another and another until I was running full speed at the figure. _

_The closer I got, the more I could see. The figure was a girl, wearing a star white dress. She had very blonde hair and a focused look on her face. It was almost as though she couldn't see me…but she knew someone was there. _

_"HEY!" I yelled, catching up to her. That's when something crashed into me, knocking me to the ground. I looked up at the girl about twenty five feet from me and something changed. She seems…more elegant…more pretty and important. She seemed almost Holy…_

"Holy Goddess."_ I remember someone saying to me. _

_And then there was someone laughing. Looking up I saw…Ghirahim? _

_"Run." I whisper. _

_"What?" She called. _

_"RUN!" I yelled, standing up. I don't know why, but I knew she had to run. _

"Gina?" Link called out to me, taking my shoulder. I flinched, opening my eyes.

"What did you see?" Fi asked me now. Looking up at her, she made no emotion. How did Fi know I could do that? How _did _I do that?

"I saw…a girl with a white dress. She had blonde hair…" I trailed off in thought.

"That's Zelda!" Link beamed at me. I didn't smile back; instead I looked at him with a hard glance.

"Whoever she may be, I think she's in trouble." I stated. The happy was wiped off of Links face when I said that.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

**Alright! Thanks for reading! :) Don't forget to review or message! It's very much appreciated! **


	12. Chap 10: Fine! I'll Leave!

**Hello's people! Yeah! I'm actually updating! :D After so long. -_- I'm sorry...just...school and plays and homework and projects and with Christmas...bleh. But anyway...hope you enjoy this. **

**I really, really, really REALLY loved the reviews you all left me...and also...to one reviewer...**

**Anoni, I know it doesn't seem like should be rated M at the moment…but uh…you should probably know…^^" I have a very messed up imagination. I'd like to state that Ghirahim is an immortal sword demon and Gina is a ****_13_**** year old girl… also this is only the beginning of the story…**

**Don't worry, at one point it's gonna get messed up…really badly. I'm not gonna tell when…but it gets messed up. **

**So, I hope that clears that up! **

**NOW READ! :D**

* * *

After we got the Beetle from a chest that randomly appeared out of nowhere in that room, we used it to get out of there. We continued our search for Zelda as quickly as we could…which wasn't that quick considering that we had so much of the temple to do yet.

"Link! Stop moving around so much! You're starting to make me uneasy!" I yelled at him while trying to swing _his_ sword around in a circular motion. Link only laughed and continued to mess around with me.

I'm currently on Link's shoulders trying to get a chest that's blocked off by these stupid eye things that follow around his sword. My own sword disappeared a little while ago…and I have yet to figure out how to get it back. Anyway, back to being on Link's shoulders; he's moving around on purpose. He thinks it's funny how I squirm when I'm up high. Ever since I was on that tree with Ghirahim…ugh, I still shudder at the thought.

"I don't understand how you don't like heights…you're not even up that high." Link stated.

"I just don't, ok?" I shot back at him, finally killing the stupid monster eyes. "Now let me down…wait! Let me do it! Let me do it!" I yelled, slowly crawling off of him.

We collected the small key from the chest and moved on to the next room.

"So…Gina, what have you seen so far?" Link asked, opening the door.

"Lots of stuff…I've seen parts of the forest, I've even been to another temple by a giant pit." I stated, walking a little slower.

"Wait? You've been to that giant pit? Did you see that old lady?" He asked, stopping.

"Yeah, did you?" I asked now.

"Yes. She's the one who told me that Zelda was a spirit maiden…or whatever it was. She sent me to go look for her because Zelda was to find her destiny and I was to follow. What did she tell you?"

…So when Ghirahim was talking about the Holy Goddess and the Sky Child…he was referring to Zelda and Link? Link is the chosen hero…and Zelda is the Holy Goddess reborn? Ugh…this can't get any more complicated…

"Oh…She told me…not much. Told me of her past and sent me on my way, telling me that it's dangerous in the forest…though I didn't exactly listen to her." I lied, still not wanting to explain the whole different world thing to Link.

"Oh." Link nodded and continued to walk, me following him.

I thought back to what Ghirahim told me. The Holy Goddess sent the Hylians on a rock into the sky…and Link is from the sky, he told me so. The only reason why Link is down here is because he has to follow Zelda…and Zelda is down here for her destiny. Which means she's the Holy Goddess and Link is the chosen hero.

Wow…I got all of that out of the small information I gathered. I'm proud of myself! Now the only thing is; how does Daniel tie _my_ fate in with them?

* * *

"EWWW! Kill that giant spider! Kill it!" I screamed, pushing Link out in front of me. Even though it's been about an hour, Link and I have become really good friends…heck, I just pushed him in front of me to defend myself from a spider.

"What's so bad about it? It's only a Skulltula…" Link trailed off, taking out the Beetle and sending it at the spider. The spider's web thing broke and he died.

"I don't care _what _it's called, it's GIANT! Their bigger than the spiders on the vines…" I squirmed.

"You mean the Walltulas? They aren't that bad, their just pesky." He stated.

"The Wallawhatas aren't as bad as the Skullthingy; their smaller and easier to kill." I crossed my arms, glaring.

Link only smiled at me and shook his head. "Whatever you say." Then he turned back to the giant gap in the floor. "Stand to the side." He commanded, backing up a bit. Then took a running start and leaped over the giant gap. I screamed, thinking he wasn't going to make it, but he got a good grip on the edge of the other side, and then pulled himself up.

Link looked back at me, laughing a little. "Did you really think that I was going to die?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"YES! You just leapt across a giant hole and didn't land on your feet! It scared the shit out of me." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Well, now comes the hard part; you have to do it."

"WHAT? No way am I risking my life to jump over a hole!" I ranted, laughing nervously.

"Zelda's really close, you said you can sense it! Please? You said she was in trouble, we have to hurry." He tried to convince me. Talk about peer pressure…especially in this kind of situation. But is it different because there's someone's life on the line other than my own?

I sighed. It's not like I could get killed here…Daniel wouldn't let me die…would he? "Fine…but if I fall, I will haunt you!" I yelled at him, backing up some.

Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes to calm my nerves did very little to help me. My breathing was heavy and my heart was thundering in my ears. I could feel my palms get sweaty the more I thought about it.

Now or never.

So I ran as fast as I could, a sprint if that's what you want to call it, and literally _dived_ to the other side of the hole…screaming as loud as I could.

"Gina, you're ok." Link assured me, shaking me. I opened my eyes to see that I was on solid ground. I widened my eyes and clung tighter to him, shaking visibly. "You actually leapt farther than me, you didn't even have to grab onto the ledge." He explained.

I didn't say anything, only clung onto him. That was the last time I ever do anything like that…**_ever._**

"Hey, look over there…by that door." Link motioned, dragging me along with him further into the room. I looked to see yet another green bokoblin on the other side of a…tightrope….a tightrope that led the only way across an even bigger hole than the one I just jumped over. A dark abyss…a really big dark abyss.

We're talking big enough to fit two buses side by side in the hole.

The bokoblin started to walk across the tightrope while making the weird noises they make. Link started to pull me off him. "I'm sorry, but if you want me to kill it, then you're going to have to let go."

Doing as he wished, I watched as he went up to the tightrope as well, and balance on it. "Wait! Why are you walking on it? You could just shake it around so that he falls off!" I yelled at him, staying put where I was. Link had an 'ohhhhh' kind of look on his face as I said that.

He got off the tightrope, and then bent down to shake the rope back and forth. The bokoblin started to make loud noises of alarm, and try to retreat back to the other end of the rope. However…Link had moved the rope around enough to make the thing lose balance…and fall to his death.

I peeked over the edge, looking down at the darkness. It was so far down that you couldn't see anything…and I still hadn't heard a splat from the bokoblins body. I shivered. Maybe it never ended…maybe you'd fall right through the earth and end up on the other side.

"Gina, you see that chest? Behind those bars?" Link pointed over to the left. I followed his finger and saw what he saw. I nodded. "I'm going to go across the tightrope and climb up to those vines hanging from the trees and get over to the chest." Link explained, taking a step on the rope once more. I looked at him with horror. How could he do that? How could he not be nervous? He could easily fall to his death!

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" I said from behind him, still on solid ground.

"Don't you sense Zelda on the other side of that door?" Link asked, still walking.

"Yeah…"

"Well, someone has to save her. I don't care what obstacle is put in my way. She's my best friend; I would go to the end of the world to save her." He stated. I smiled at him...just knowing…

"Ahh…so you _like _her?" I asked, teasing now. Link stopped momentarily on the rope, looking back at me.

"What? No! I never said that!" He defended, blushing horribly. "What gives you tha–!" Link had turned around to look at me, but the action had caused him to lose his footing…and fall.

I opened my mouth wide, letting out a blood curdling scream. However, I stopped when I realized that Link was still ok, because he was hanging onto the rope with his hands.

**"LINK! DON'T YOU DARE EVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU SCARED THE ****_LIFE_**** OUT OF ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SCARED I WAS?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO ****_DIE!"_**I screamed at him, jumping up and down on the stone. My heart was thudding in my ears, and I could already tell that my face was a bright pink instead of a deep red. Now I'm going to be stressing over his safety.

"I know! I'm sorry." Link calmly said, as if it were nothing.

"That's all you can say? That's all?" I nagged, trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah…pretty much." He stated, now slowly crawling underneath the rope using his hands and his feet. He looked a little like a lizard of some sort…actually…doing that looked safer than walking across it.

When Link got to the other side, he first checked out the door to see if it was open. It wasn't, so he stated that the chest behind those bars must have been the key. Then he went off to the side to climb some vines and then swing over to the vines hanging from the trees.

While he was over there…I was over by the bars, trying to figure out how I could get rid of them. They weren't like the bars on the doors; they couldn't be pulled upward. These were like a window, and you had to pull the window out of the wall to get to the chest…but seeing as how that wouldn't work…

"I hate not being useful…" I trailed off, leaning my head on one of the bars. That's when my head slid off the bar and right in between the two. Wait…it was wide enough for me to put my head through and not touch either of the two bars…

"Hmm…I wonder if my boobs are small enough for me to slide between them…" I wondered out loud, pulling my head back and standing strait. I first put my right side in between the bars, then my head while turning it sideways, and then the rest of my body, my boobs being slightly squished.

Getting over that moment, I decided to open the chest then wait for Link.

The key turned out to look really…weird…it didn't even look like a key, more like some sort of carving.

"Hey! How did you get here?" Link asked, landing in front of me after swinging on the vine.

"I slipped in between the bars…I bet you could too if you tried." I smile at him, holding the key out to him. He took it and looked at it…probably thinking the same thing I did. Only, he shook his head and put it in his satchel…or man purse; whatever you want to call it.

It turns out that since I'm so small (besides my boobs) I was the only one who could fit through. Link had to become Tarzan again and swing from vine to vine…or was the George of the Jungle? Or…both?

"Zelda's on the other side of that door…but seeing as you freaked out when _I _walked across the tightrope…I don't think I could get you on it." He called from the other side of the abyss.

"It's ok, just go save Zelda then come back for me." I smiled at him, sitting on the ground. He nodded and turned to the door, opening it. Then he turned back to me.

"Just be safe while I'm gone…ok?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. I scoffed at him.

"I should be saying that to you." Link rolled his eyes and walked through the door…where it seemed as if he faded away. The door shut behind him, echoing into the room.

I frowned now; it was actually really lonely without him around. Link is really fun to have around because he reacts to things differently…but at times you get the usual reaction. But not only that…he's kind of like a brother.

"I have to give him credit though…he's braver than I'll ever be…" I trailed off, looking around the room. I sighed…I wonder what kind of trouble Zelda was in…I mean…Ghirahim was in my vision…

Oh yeah…Ghirahim…I didn't see him at all when I was with Link…which was slightly unnerving. I mean, Ghirahim was obsessed with him and then he just left like that…

The only other person he would be obsessed with would be that Holy Goddess he was talking about earlier.

Then I remembered…isn't Zelda the Holy Goddess? Which means Ghirahim is after Zelda…and Zelda is beyond that door which Link just went through.

I face palmed myself. "Shit…I'm such an idiot!" I quickly stood up, and walked over to the rope. Since Ghirahim is after Zelda, Link would stop Ghirahim from going after her, but Ghirahim is dangerous and likes to kill people, specifically people that he finds annoying.

"Wait…I don't even know if Ghirahim is with Link right now, but…I can just feel it in my gut…something's not right." I muttered to myself. I took a step closer to the tightrope. I had to get over to the other edge, but there was no way that I was going walk…I don't have a lot of balance on solid ground to begin with.

"Ok…it's either your life or your friend's life? Which will it be?" I asked myself, getting down on my knees. Slowly I took hold of the rope, and hung myself down from it. Then I lifted my legs up so that they were also hanging off of the rope. Then I slowly, very slowly, started to crawl underneath the rope like I saw Link do earlier.

"Why does this remind me of the escape from the Flying Dutchmen in Pirates of the Caribbean Three? I mean…Elizabeth looked to be much better at it than me…but then again she has water underneath her where as I have _nothing_!" I rambled to myself, pulling my body across the rope.

So, I did that for about four more minutes before I hauled myself up off the rope and gripped onto the ledge, my whole body shaking and sweaty. I stopped a minute to catch my breath and try to stop shaking. Then I continued on with my mission to find Link by pushing open the very tall, heavy doors. They creaked open and I quickly walked in.

I was met with a sword fight between Link and Ghirahim.

Of course, not one of the two noticed that I had opened the huge doors that scrapped against the stone floor, making a very loud noise. No, Link and Ghirahim were engaged in such a fight, they were too entranced to notice.

My eyes widened with horror as I saw all the cuts and the blood on Link, while Ghirahim maybe looked a little scratched up. I was shocked to see that Ghirahim had a sword as well, and he was literally enjoying seeing Link fight for his life.

"No…" I said, barely above a whisper. Ghirahim crouched down low, his sword at the ready. Link didn't look like he could easily dodge this one. I didn't think as I ran forward as fast as my feet could carry me…and so did Ghirahim.

It's a funny thing how fate seems to toy with me. 

The first person I ever met in this world was Ghirahim...the first friend that I made here too. The first evil person I've met…first demon lord. Hell, even the first person from this world to kiss me! He seems to be the first for everything in this world…and that includes _stabbing _me with his sword!

I stood there, my eyes wide as I felt the pain smooth over where he stabbed me. My arm started to throb with pain and I felt the hot blood seeping out and staining my orange shirt.

_I started to scream loudly, holding onto the deep cut in my left arm. The pain was unbearable, and it was scaring me at how much blood was coming out of it. Every heartbeat I felt, there was a gush of blood that squirted out and covered the entire floor. Why wasn't it stopping? Why? WHY? I screamed again. _

_ God damn it hurt! I started to get really light headed…was this the part where I faint and then wake up in heaven, Daniel laughing at me because I died by my own friend? How could it end like this? Why is there so much blood? How could I be betrayed by my own friend? WHY? HOW COULD GHIRA_–_!_

**Ok, ok, I ****_might_**** be over dramatizing this a little bit ****_too_**** much…that's not actually what happened… **

(BACK IN REALITY)

"What the hell?" I murmured to myself, looking at my left arm. There was a light gash there, and it **wasn't **_squirting_ blood, it was more like leaking down my arm and slightly staining my shirt. I looked back up at Ghirahim, his eyes wide with what he just did. I looked over to my left, his sword a mere inch away from my skin. I remember now…

I had dashed forward at Link to stop Ghirahim in his tracks, but with Ghirahim didn't pay much heed to me until he got a better look. He tried to stop, but ended up slicing me a tiny bit, then crashing into me…but not with enough force to have me topple down.

He let go of the sword, and it disintegrated into tiny little diamond shapes and faded away. He stood there, staring down at me with anger now. I stood in front of him looking up without a lot of emotion. Now my arm was started to itch, just a tiny bit.

**_"What are you doing here?"_**Ghirahim growled out at me, his eyes filled with rage.

"…Stopping you from hurting a friend." I stated, narrowing my eyes now.

"Friend?" His eyes left mine for a split second to look over my head at Link, and then they came back down to me. "You call that Sky Child your **_friend_**_?_" He spat out.

I glared at him, crossing my arms, even though my wound started to sting horribly. "He's a better friend than you are, that's for sure." I hissed back at him. He looked surprised at me for a moment, and then growled like an animal.

"What do you mean, you daft girl?" He asked harshly, taking hold of my arms and shaking me. His right hand landed just underneath my cut and I hissed in pain at him, breaking from his grip. He looked down at his hand to see the blood, and then back at my arm. He sighed, and told hold of my orange sleeve, tearing it.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I asked, annoyed now.

"Quiet! I'm dressing the cut so that it won't get infected, stupid girl." He yelled back at me, wrapping the cloth around my cut and tying it tightly…maybe a little too tight. After he was done with that, he leaned down a little bit so that I was looking up into his eyes.

"You interfered with my battle…something that _doesn't _sit well with me." He seethed through his teeth at me, taking hold of my other arm now. Then he turned over to face Link.

"You're lucky that this girl here interfered when she did…or you would have been lying lifeless on the ground. The only reason you live is because of her and that sword." He explained, a sadistic smile plastered on his face. His grip on my arm got a little tighter now. "As for the spirit maiden…I fear her presence has all but faded from here," He turned his attention back to me. "Which means I'll leave to deal with _you_."

As Ghirahim said that last part, he pulled me closer. Then he turned to Link one last time. "Good-bye, Sky Child. Run and play, but get in my way next time and I won't hesitate to kill you…and not even the girl can stop me."

Then he did this weird sword swish and we started to teleport again. However, right before we vanished, I got one last glimpse at Link…and our eyes connected as a silent meaning passed through them.

_"We'll be running into each other again someday." _

* * *

I sat down on the couch in Ghirahim's room, wincing as he untied the makeshift bandage from my arm. There was nothing said between us as we sat there, him spreading some sort of homemade ointment over the cut. I hissed again, but he ignored it and started to wrap the cut with real cloth this time. Once again he tied it a little too tightly.

When we were done we just sat there, both of us avoiding looking at each other. I have no idea why, but I felt slightly guilty while I could practically shower in the anger coming off of him. I opened my mouth, deciding to break the silence.

"Ghirahim…" And that's when he went off…right when I was about to say sorry.

"_What _were you doing there?" He asked, his voice low and dangerous.

"Well…"

"You interfered with my battle, and I was so close to getting to the Holy Goddess…" He trailed off.

"I couldn't just—!"

"I was so close! I could have killed the Sky Child and taken the spirit maiden with me to resurrect **him**!" He shouted, standing up.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you ruined _everything_."

"Oh, so it's my fault that I saved Link?" I asked, angry now.

"Considering that you launched yourself at me to throw me off track, yes, it's your fault. Who else could it have been?" He asked, pacing the room.

"He's my friend! He saved me when I was in trouble! Unlike you! You, who ditched me and pretty much told me I was annoying!" I yelled at him, standing up to defend myself.

"You _are _annoying! **You're infuriating**! You go around stirring up trouble where you shouldn't, you useless girl! Now my plans are ruined!" He yelled back at me.

I glared at him as hard as I could. "You think I care about your _stupid_ plans? And I have a name! It's not just 'girl'." I screamed, marching up to him.

"Well, pray tell, what is your name then?" He yelled with sarcasm.

"It's Gina!" I yelled back.

"This is beside the point! You are never to interfere with my battles again! Do you hear me?" He grabbed onto my chin harshly, pulling it closer to him. No, it most definitely wasn't in the romantic away either.

"I make no promises." I growled at him. He suddenly let me go and stomped away.

"Why must you make me so angry? Why are you here in the first place? If only you hadn't gotten so close to that pit, I would have never met you." He yelled out, his arms creating a bigger emphasis.

I felt hurt…much more hurt than when he just ditched me in the temple. Now he was saying that he wished he never met me? Wow…it hurt more than being called annoying…

"Fine! You want me to leave? Take me back to the forest where those two trees are. You'll never see me again!" I yelled out, my voice ringing in the empty air. I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes from the anger and the hurt. Ghirahim stopped and turned around, looking at me.

I didn't know what kind of look he was giving me…I knew it wasn't anger or sadness…more like confusion. But I didn't care in the least! I just wanted to go home and sleep in my bed and forget I ever came here!

_Yes…it's funny how fate likes to toy with me. _


	13. Short 2: We can build a Snowman!

**Hello everyone! Guess what! I had off today because of the huge snow storm in Wisconsin. Yes, I live in Wisconsin, so I have no school today. Which kinda sucks because we were supposed to have our holiday dance today, but now it's tomorrow...if there is a tomorrow...because of the whole world ending thing. -_- If you even believe in that...which I slightly do, but whatever. **

**Anyways, I woke up and went outside to help shovel the snow, and ended up building a snowman with my dog. Then I went back inside and checked my email and got really bored...and I felt like writing about all this snow I got. **

**And this short was born. yes, it's a short so it's not in the story...but it goes along with the story line. This actually happened sometime in the future of my story, so if you'd try to pinpoint exactly when it happened in the story line, you'll never find it. -_-**

**Anyway, just enjoy. **

* * *

I woke up, my room slightly cold. I looked to my right to see that someone had turned my heater off in the middle of the night. I sat up and yawned, stretching my arms above my head.

Then something next to me rolled over and snored very lightly. Whoa…who was sleeping in the bed next to me?

I turned my head, my eyes narrowed. That's when I saw the white hair and pale skin…and that familiar purple diamond under his eye.

"Ghirahim…how did you get here?" I asked myself, trying to remember what happened yesterday. Nope…I don't remember bringing him here…I don't even remember what I ate.

"Whatever, I don't think it really matters." I mumbled to myself, slightly shivering. "Gosh, why's it so cold?" I asked, getting up and finding my housecoat. I walked up to the window, and what I saw completely surprised me.

It was snowing! Like…really heavy wet snow…the kind where you can make a snowman or snow fort and have a snowball fight.

I grinned, looked back over at Ghirahim who was still snoring away.

Today we were going to have fun.

"Ghirahim! Get up!" I yelled, shaking him awake.

"Wha—What? I didn't play with the match, I swear! I was tempted but I didn't!" He stated, still half asleep.

"God, Ghirahim don't even bring that up! Just _get_ up!" I shook him again, about ready to just jump on the bed till he wakes up. He opened his eyes a little bit, but then just brushed me off, falling back to sleep.

"You brought it upon yourself." I stated, pulling his covers back. He rolled into a little ball, trying to keep the warmth to him. However, I reached back and poked him in the back of the knee.

He instantly woke up…he even flung his arms about, as if trying to hit someone…particularly me.

"Why'd you do that for?" he asked, annoyed now.

"You wouldn't wake up! Now come on! We're going outside! I think I might have some extra snow gear for you to wear." I stated, jumping up to get a bra. "Look away!" I yelled, pulling my shirt off.

"Huh? What are you—oh my lord! Tell me sooner!" he yelled, burying his head back into the pillow. I got my bra on and put my shirt back on. I'd slept in sweat pants and a T-shirt that night, so I didn't quite care about what I wore under my snow gear. I was going to take a shower after words anyway.

"Ok, you're all good! Now get up!" I called over my shoulder, going down the short hall, heading towards the closet at the top of the stairs. I pulled open the door, and went to the way back of the closet, digging through the many shirts, pants, and coats until I found what I was looking for; my sister's and I's snow pants!

I already had my coat downstairs, so I grabbed a red one for Ghirahim and rushed out of the closet, shutting the door tightly behind me. I ran right into Ghirahim, my head smacking right into his chest.

"Damn, you have a hard chest." I stated, rubbing my now slightly sore head.

"You have a hard head!" Ghirahim stated back, now rubbing his chest.

"Whatever, just come on! We're going out to build a snow man!" I demanded, pulling his white T-shirt along with the coat and snow pants down the stairs to the front closet, right by the door.

"A snow man?" He asked, confused now.

"Yeah! You roll snow into three balls, the bottom half is the biggest, the middle is the second biggest, and the head is the smallest. Then you add a face and arms and hat and mittens!" I explained, jumping into my snow pants, buttoning them so they'd stay.

"Here, put these on!" I threw Ghirahim the other pair of snow pants, then started on my boots.

After I put all my gear on, snow pants, boots, coat, hat and scarf and mittens, I had to help Ghirahim with everything else. He wasn't used to living in Wisconsin like I was; where it was colder than you'd think it could be.

"There! Now we're all set!" I smiled, looking him over. He wore black snow pants, much like mine, and black boots. Those were my dad's old pair that we kept…just in case we needed them for some reason. Ghirahim was wearing my sisters red coat, white scarf and mittens and one of my favorite blue hats. In my family, it didn't matter if we weren't matching, as long as we were warm outside in the snow, we were fine!

"Now let's get going! Here Boy! Come on! We're going outside, boy!" I said in a happy, high-pitched voice. The fat old dog stuck his head up from where he was laying, and then was right next to me when he heard the word 'outside'.

Once I opened my front door and stepped outside with Ghirahim, I was instantly in a winter wonderland. My feet crunched the snow as it silently fell onto the ground. The snow was so deep that it went half way up my leg. The best part was that it was tightly packed, slightly wet snow.

"This is perfect." I stated, bending down and scooping some snow together to make a ball.

"I don't see what's so perfect about this. I thought you said you hate the cold?" Ghirahim asked, looking around. The dog was by his side, sticking his nose in the snow, eating it up.

I turned around, snow ball in hand. Poor Ghirahim, he didn't know what was coming to him.

"I do hate the cold…and snow…and winter…" I trailed off, but then threw the snowball right into his chest, catching him off guard.

"What the—?!" he fell back, totally making it more dramatic than it was. I laughed, my shoulders shaking.

"I hate all this crappy weather, but once in a while I like to have fun in it." I finished my earlier sentence, bending over and making another snow ball, this one for the fat dog.

"Here Boy!" I called, throwing the snow at him. He jumped up, trying to catch the snow ball with his paws but failed…epically. I laughed, closing my eyes.

"That wasn't funny!" Ghirahim stated, getting back up with a little difficultly. I guess he wasn't used to so many layers.

"Oh for you it wasn't, just imagine if you threw the snow at me. You'd be laughing your ass off." I explained, smiling. "Now let's build a snowman! We can have a real snow ball fight later!" I pulled him to a part of my yard where it was just snow, no foot prints or nothing.

"Watch me." I bent over onto my knees, and started to make a ball. I put it into the snow again, and then slowly rolled it, a new layer gathering on the outside. I kept doing this until I couldn't quite pick it up with just one hand. Now I rolled it to the point where I had to use a little force.

"You just keep rolling until you deem it large enough." I kept rolling and rolling, until I really had to put my back into it.

"Let me help." Ghirahim stated, coming next to me. Together we both pushed the big ball of snow until it was next to my walk way, where you could get to my front porch. I groaned, taking a little break against the large snowball, Ghirahim next to me.

"This is going to be the biggest snowman I'll ever make…" I stated, catching my breath. The snow ball was large enough to almost reach my hip, it was just underneath it. "I wonder how strong you are." I smiled, getting ready to make the middle half.

"I'm stronger than you, that's for sure." Ghirahim teased, watching me roll the snow.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You just had to say that, didn't you?" I asked. He only smiled, now helping me push the ball to the other bigger one. Once the ball was the right size, we attempted to pick it up and put it on the bigger snow ball.

"Ouff. This is really…really heavy!" Ghirahim stated, puffing a little as I helped him put it on the ball.

"I know! That's why I asked if you were strong!" Ghirahim and I put the snow ball on top the other one, and huffed. I stepped back, looking to see if it was good or not. I nodded my head, now picking up more snow to pack it into the snow man. We needed to make sure that the middle half didn't fall off, right?

"Now what?" Ghirahim asked, still huffing.

"We need to make the head! He can't be a headless snowman!" I stated.

"Actually…I think that'd be pretty cool." He smiled, looking up into the sky. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. But then again…that _would_ be pretty cool, but I don't think the neighbors would really appreciate that…

"This one's the easiest to make…you don't have to roll it as much." I explained, bending over and making the snow ball. I rolled it until it was about the size of my own head, and picked it up. Ghirahim helped me put it on the middle snow ball. We stepped back, examining our work.

"Wow…it's almost as tall as me!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Who knows…it_ could_ be you." Ghirahim smiled as well. I rolled my eyes again.

"Shut up! It looks nothing like me!" I yelled, going forward to pack more snow to it, making sure that nothing would fall off.

"Now we need some sticks, for the arms. Oh! And we need it for the mouth and eyebrows!" I never did tell you people…I make my snowmen differently. I like to make it look like they are real people, with coal for eyes, a bent stick for the mouth, two tiny sticks for the eyebrows, more coal for the buttons, and a carrot for the nose.

Ghirahim looked around, spotting the four trees in my yard. He reached up to a nearby branch and pulled two small parts off of it.

"Perfect!" I stuck the two sticks into the side of the middle snow ball, making the arms. I took a little bit off of the 'fingers' from the snow man, and put it where I thought the eyebrows and mouth would be.

"Wait here." I ran back to my front door, opening it and running to my fridge. I didn't realize I was tracking snow everywhere…

I opened the fridge, getting a carrot and shutting the fridge door behind me, running back to the front door and running back outside.

"I got the nose!" I called, making my way to the snow man. I stuck it where the nose should be and stepped back. That's when I saw that someone had already added the eyes. There were rocks where the coal would be.

"Did you do that?" I asked, looking over at Ghirahim.

"Yeah. I thought it needed to see …right?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Well…yes…it's just…rocks…I've never used them for the face before…but it's a good idea!" I smiled back. "Now we need more, for some buttons." Ghirahim walked over to where my mother's flower bed would be, and came back with a few little rocks.

"Great!" I went up to the snow man and stuck them in the middle snow ball, making buttons.

"Now…we need a hat and mittens and scarf." I pulled my own hat off, too lazy to go back inside. I put the hat on the snowman's head, stretching it out a little so that it would stay. Ghirahim pulled off his purple scarf, and handed it to me. I stretched it around where the snowman's neck would be, and then tied it. I reached into my coat pockets, pulling out some gloves that I didn't mind the snowman wearing. I put them on the sticks, and they slightly flopped around in the wind.

"There. That's how you make a snowman." I smiled, crossing my arms and nodding my head.

"It really _does _look like you…" Ghirahim teased, smiling as well. I frowned, bending to pick up a snowball and throw it at him…but I was too late.

"What the—!?" I fell back from surprise. Something wet and cold just hit me in the face…I looked up at Ghirahim, shocked. He was laughing, much like I was earlier.

"Oh, it's so on." I stated, getting back up and walking around my house to my backyard, Ghirahim following me.

"Now what are we doing?" He asked, still smiling. The dog was following us close behind.

"We're going to make snow forts…but you're on your own." I raised my head high, and stopped where I was. This was where I would make the fort.

"Oh…so it's a fight you want? I'll give you a fight." Ghirahim stated, walking ahead a few paces, then stopped and bent over to make his fort. I wasn't sure if he knew what a snow fort was, but I didn't care. I was busy making my own!

For about twenty minutes, Ghirahim and I made our forts, stacking snow and smoothing it out. We made snow balls as ammo, piling up as much as we could.

"Ghirahim. I claim that we are now enemy's from this moment on. You're going down." I smiled, crouching to get ready.

"You're on!" he yelled, whipping a snow ball at me. I ducked before it could hit, and grabbed one of my own snow balls. I jumped back up and threw it at him. He ducked, reached for another snow ball and threw it back. I leaped to the side a little, avoiding it. However, a sneak attack was planned and a snow ball hit me square in the chest.

"Looks like I'm the first for a hit!" Ghirahim called, keeping his head high. I reached for another snowball and hit him in the face with it. He fell back, not expecting it. I laughed, crouching down and getting another snow ball.

This went on forever, it seemed. He threw a snow ball, I threw one back. We'd hit each other and laugh at our stupidity.

Then the time came when I ran out of snowballs.

"Crap." I stated, avoiding another snowball thrown by Ghirahim.

"What's wrong? Out of snow?" He asked.

"Actually, there's snow all around me, I just don't want to get hit while gathering it."

"Then you die!" He shouted, throwing another snowball at me. I didn't dodge, for I knew it was time to lose this battle.

It hit me in the chest, not hurting at all. "Oh! You got me! I'm dead." I called back, pretending to faint.

"And it turns out, the great Demon Lord, Ghirahim, has won this little battle!" he danced around a little bit, smiling and laughing his evil laughter. By this time I'd gotten up from my pretend faint and watched him, shaking my head and slightly smiling.

And then he tripped and toppled over his snow fort, destroying his hard work.

He looked up at me as I smiling brightly.

"Don't you dare…" He warned.

I threw my head back and laughed as hard as I could! He won…and then he destroyed his own fort! Oh, sweet victory!

I bent over and made another snow ball and threw it at his face. He sputtered as he laid there, the cold snow bothering him.

"I'm ready to go inside now." He stated, sounding defeated. I laughed once more, and pulled him up.

"Come on. I'll make you some hot cocoa."

"Hot cocoa? I've never heard of such a thing!" He stated.

"You'll like it. Almost everyone does." I smiled.

This was probably the only real thing I liked about winter. Ghirahim and I waking up and going outside, building a snowman, having a snow ball fight, then going back inside to make some hot cocoa.

"You remember what chocolate tastes like, right? It's just like that but only it's hot and in liquid for—**wha!**" I fell back onto my ass, knocking the wind out of myself as I slipped in the water that was on the kitchen floor.

I stared at the white ceiling, trying to catch my breath again. Ghirahim bent over me, his hair hanging off his head and surrounding his face. "Looks like I'm not the only to fall today." He stated, smiling.

I really should clean up snow in the house…it melts and creates a perfect opportunity for me to slip and fall…

So, in the end, we made hot cocoa and sat on the couch, watching some Christmas movie on the ABC channel. We shared a blanket and laughed as the fat old man dressed as Santa fell of the roof of a house.

Nothing could ever ruin this day, and I'll never forget it…because I have the bruise on my ass to prove it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Since my Christmas Break it coming up, I might be able to catch up on my editing and post more chapters in the future!**

**Reviews help me update faster! :D **


	14. Chap 11: The Many Questions of Ghirahim

**Hello's People! :D I'm updating! -_- but then it's back to crazy updating because I have school next week and I've really gotta crack down on my school play...**

**But either way, I'm stating that this is a shorter chapter...kinda like a filler chapter. :P But you'll get over it. I TRIED to make it funny...**

**Umm…so some of the reviews asked about my last rant about my story getting messed up…and asked about lemons. Well…-_- I've read lemons but I've never written any…so…right now…lemons are a maybe. AND I CANNOT LET OUT ANYMORE DETAILS ABOUT THIS BECAUSE THEN I MIGHT BE GIVING AWAY TOO MUCH INFO!**

* * *

**_"Fine! You want me to leave? Take me back to the forest where those two trees are. You'll never see me again!"_**

I shifted in my seat, remembering that moment, remembering the look he gave me. It's only been two days since I've left, not that much of a difference if you ask me.

Then why did he make me so irritated? Why did it slightly hurt to walk away from him…saying I'd never be back? Why am I even thinking about this?! It doesn't matter anymore!

I'd convinced myself that for the past week I'd been in a dreamlike state, thinking of things that _clearly_ weren't real. It explained why I imagined him for my paper in Language Arts.

Of course it made sense that I could only imagine things when I was dreaming…that's the only time I had a creative mind. It explains everything!

Everything but the cut on my arm.

I'd tried to convince myself that I'd fallen and somehow ended up cutting my arm…but I'd always have the nagging feeling in the back of my mind that it wasn't true. I'd see a pair of vivid black eyes staring at me every time I'd move my arm too quickly or something brushed up against it. I'd try my best to push the distant memory down but sometimes it would come back up and remind me that for a while, I'd been in a different world.

_"UGH! No, stop thinking that! It was nothing but dream, you idiot!" _I thought to myself, shaking my head.

You're probably wondering why I'm pretending that it was all just a dream when I wished for it to be real in the first place, right? Well…I suppose…it's my little way of dealing with something that was…unpleasant for me.

"Aright, that concludes the lesson for today; use the remainder of the class for your own purposes." The teacher stated, shutting his book. Oh, it wasn't just any teacher; it was my Language Arts teacher. The moment he shut his book, he looked at me and smiled then started to head to where I was sitting.

"Hello Gina, how's your story coming along?" He asked, pushing up his glasses. I snorted.

It was unavoidable to think of the 'dreams' when I had to write that stupid project…but that reminds me…

"I actually have a question about that…instead of writing a sort of novel; may I put the story in a journal format? As if I were on an adventure and I was recording what was happening by writing in a journal? I just can't seem to get the story thingy right…" I trailed off.

The first day that I avoided going to my world, I had a hard time typing up the story from my journal. I felt lazy about writing in a journal, then turning it into a story. It took too long. Just writing in my journal took too long.

"Hmmm…I suppose I could make an exception, but it has to be typed and presentable. It also has to have at least 60 entries and the entries have to have a least a paragraph." He explained, looking down his nose at me. At least he was being nice.

"Yes sir." I sighed and turned back down to my notebook.

That night when I got home, I started to re-type the story by putting it as if it were a journal. It was _way_ easier! I even spellchecked and edited everything! Much like this story that I'm telling you right now…such a bitch to edit.

(Sorry! :D I just had to put it. Cuz it's true. :P)

I spent my weekend lazing about, sleeping in late on Saturday and going to church early on Sunday. The only real successful thing I did was make a batch of cookies…which my mother, neighbor and I devoured very quickly.

April 2nd was the new Monday of the month. School…yay….

But the thing is, the week passed in a very quick blur. I don't know how to describe it…I just…felt **numb** the whole time. Nothing seemed real. It was all boring and dumb. Maybe it was because my 'dream' started to feel more real than the real world. Was that bad?

Then there was Friday…oh I'll never forget that Friday, I'll tell you that right now. That Friday was the day that I finally woke up.

I did my usual routine the night before. I ate dinner, did homework, took a shower, dried my hair, and then went to sleep. At 5:30am I woke up, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, did my hair, went on Facebook, watched videos on YouTube, and decided that I didn't want to pack my lunch today and would just eat at school.

My walk to school was boring and dark…except for when I walked past that forest area near the school. I had a funny tingling sensation in my life instead of the numbness. However, it quickly passed when I continued on with my walk to school.

Getting to school I had advisement and then first hour once more; Language Arts. I headed to my seat in silence sat down quietly, not saying a word. I think I'd been like this for the whole week, barely speaking at all. I wasn't paying attention…but someone else was.

"Gina, how are you this morning?" The usually annoying teacher asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. Like I said, I was numb and felt indifferent about everything. He furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"Are you sure? You've been very different all week…you don't seem your usual self." He explained, leaning against my desk. I shrugged my shoulders again.

"I dunno, I just feel…bleh." I stated, not making much sense. He grinned at my explanation.

"Is there family troubles? School troubles? Anything I can help you with?" He asked now. Dang, and I thought he didn't care much about me.

"Nah…" I trailed off. I thought about the 'dream' again, did that man in the 'dream' count as a trouble? Whenever I thought about the man I had an uncomfortable feeling sitting with me…sort of like guilt but not quite.

"Well…if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here, along with any of the other teachers." He assured me, returning to his desk in the back of the room. I turned back to the whiteboard in the front of the class. Why does he care?

Five minutes into class and I was already bored, so I leaned my head down on the desk and closed my eyes, blocking everything out as best as I could.

#################################### The Teacher-Too lazy to give him a name :P

I could tell something was up with Gina. She always had a constant scowl on her face and a down feeling about her when you passed her. She'd been like this since last Thursday, acting as if something was troubling her.

I was currently at the front of the class, just about to start the students on a new project when I noticed Gina with her head on her desk. It seemed as if dark rainclouds were over her head, silently but heavily pouring rain on the young lady. Hmmm…it seemed as if the project could wait till next Monday, as for now…

"Today we're going to do something different," I explained to the class. They all seemed a little bored as well, not so much as Gina though. At the mention of something different, they all perked up a little bit. "Do you all remember that writing assignment we did a week ago? The one about the weirdest thing that's ever happened to you?" I asked.

They all smiled and nodded. I glanced over at Gina to see that she still had her head on the desk, but she had turned it so that it was facing me, and her eyes were narrowed.

"Today we will be drawing a scene from your situation. Each student will present what they have drawn to the class. Then each student sitting down will write one question on a piece of paper and hand it to the person presenting." Looking over at Gina once more, she was now sitting up, a look of confusion on her face. We'll see how this plays out for her.

############################## Gina.

Did he honestly just say that? He wanted us to draw the weirdest thing that's ever happened to us? The same thing from last week? Oh god…last week…the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me was…was…

I didn't want to think about it. If I think about it now…the feelings…the man….he's…no way. I couldn't draw _him _now; I didn't even want to remember _him._ Why would I **want** to draw _him? _But I already told all the other kids about it…they knew that I wrote about _him _in my paper. I couldn't draw something else!

I sighed, I freaking hated this teacher…I actually wanted to punch him in the gut. Just when I was convincing myself it was a dream and my cut had healed nicely, it was nothing but a scratch now! Then my stupid teacher has to bring him up again. Why? It's probably Daniels doing or something…not saying that Daniel is real. If anything, Daniel was all a part of the 'dream' as well.

While all the other kids had already started on their drawings, I sat there staring at my blank piece of paper. I refused to pick up my pencil and even draw a line, knowing that my drawing was going to be about the 'dream.'

"Gina? What's the problem?" The teacher asked now, walking over to me.

"Ummm…I'm horrible at drawing?" It came out as a question than an explanation.

He smiled at me, shaking his head. "Well, it's better to try than not try at all, right?" He asked, and then started to walk away from me. I wanted to tell him that I didn't want to do the assignment, but instead stayed quiet and turned to the paper.

I didn't have to make it look exactly like him…just somewhat…like the clothes I had to get right because I told them what he wore. I didn't have to draw his stupid face, just this head and his hair. So technically it wasn't him.

I started with his head, sketching out a circle and then adding the chin, then stared on his neck and then his torso…

* * *

"You drew that?" Anthony, the boy who sat next to me asked. I looked down at my paper; the man still had no face, because I didn't want him to.

"Yeah? What of it?" I asked him back. It's not like I drew the devil or anything.

"It's just…that's a really good drawing." He stated, raising his eyebrows.

"Thanks?" I furrowed my own eyebrows. Good drawing? This was nothing compared the real man himself.

The teacher gave us 30 minutes to do the drawing, and then he started asking for hands. Only a few raised their hands; they probably didn't care what their drawing looked like.

Halfway through the class, people stopped raising hands and he started to take victims. I just happened to be his first. Go figure…

"Gina, why don't you show the class you drawing?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at me. I sighed, and handed the picture to him to put underneath this camera thingy. When he put it underneath the camera it was enlarged and projected on the overhead projector. The class all raised their eyebrows at it. What was wrong with it now?

"So uh…yah, this is the weird guy I met." I explained, looking back at my own drawing. I'd used colored pencils for all the things that needed to be colored. I drew him in the pose he usually does when he's about to snap his fingers and maybe teleport.

I heard murmurs spread through the room and some people looking at each other.

The teacher cleared his throat. "Alright, now write down your questions, pass them to the front of the class and then hand them to Gina." He explained. Once they did, I picked up the papers and started to read the questions off.

"Question 1: 'Why does he have no face?' Well…" I trailed off, thinking of a good reason, or a normal one. "I got lazy…and I didn't feel like drawing his ugly mug." I stated. I skipped over a few because they asked the same questions.

" 'Why is he obsessed with diamonds?' I'm sorry; even I have yet to figure that out…"

" 'Why is he ripped?' Uh…I don't know! I don't stalk him! He probably goes jogging every day or something."

" 'How did you meet him?' …Well, I was…walking in a forest by my…grandma's house and I stumbled upon him. He said he lived nearby."

" 'Is he a transvestite?' Wow…um I'd say no to that…he's just really weird."

" 'Is he really psycho?' Hmm…I wouldn't say that anymore, he's just a little…different."

" 'Do you really love him?' Uh…as a friend I guess? I wouldn't say head over heels for him." I started to freak out over these questions. How do they come up with these?

"But, like, I remember you saying, like, that you liked him, like, a lot." Jamie said, shifting her position in her seat. I wanted to shoot her with how many 'likes' she put in there.

"Well…that was before I noticed how much of an idiot he turned out to be." I grumbled.

"Where is he now?" Someone else asked.

"He's back at his house. He's homeschooled." I lied.

"Does he have a funny way of talking?" 

"Umm…no, he talks English. He just uses words more wisely."

"What's his name again?" Lizzy called out. I glared at her. Of course she had to be the one to bring up the question.

"His name is…**Ghirahim**."

I mentally hissed at myself. I can't believe that I just said his name! I said his name damn it! Just when I was forgetting about him! Now everything was ruined!

All the memories of the world, my world, rushing back at me.

Everything from his death threats to his weird moody situation that led to the kiss.

Link, Daniel, the old woman and my powers.

Everything was back.

All of it.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't believe that I'd been gone about a week!

"Is he from a different country?" 

"No, he was born here."

"You said he stated himself to be a demon lord, what's that?"

"Uh…some crazy entity that has super powers."

"_Does_ he have super powers?" I stopped to think. I mean, yeah he has powers and everything but you don't go around saying that in this world.

"No, but he thinks he does…they just haven't come to him yet."

"Have you, like, kissed him?" Jamie asked again. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"That's not really any of your business." I stated.

"What's he like?" Didn't I already answer all these questions when I first wrote about him?

"Well…He's weird, _very _weird. He doesn't like people at all. On his bad days he's bipolar, on his good days he's calmer but still evil in a way. He's always making trouble, he doesn't consider any other person's feelings, and he's a big baby. He's an idiot, he's rude, he's stuck up and he's stubborn." I explained, frowning. Why hadn't I seen this part of him before? Was I that obsessed with him before that I was blinded?

"But he can be nice too, right?" Sara, a shy girl in my class asked timidly. I paused.

"Well…when he wants to be, yes."

"Last time I thought you said he was very sweet on the inside?" She asked again.

"Ha, that's before he told me I was dragging him down. He called me an annoying girl, I mean; he doesn't even use my real name! He called me infuriating and told me to stay out of his way." I grumbled on again.

"Sounds like he's mad at you…what did you do to piss him off?" Derek, a stupid jock, asked me. The teacher sent Derek a glare for swearing, but he ignored it.

"Oh…well…he was fighting with another friend of mine. I got involved by sticking up for my other friend, and I don't know…he just blew up at me."

"I'll say, it's not cool when a _girl _buds into a_ man's_ fight. Makes them feel stupid and weak." Derek commented.

"I don't care; I didn't want my other friend to get hurt." I explained.

"That's probably why he's mad at you." Nichole, another girl in my class suggested.

"He's mad at me because I defended my other friend?" I asked. I thought he made it clear to me not to bud in on his mission to find the Holy Goddess.

"Yeah, I mean, if he _likes _you more than a friend, he'd be jealous and angry because you picked the other friend over him." Oh wow…that _did _make a lot more sense…but I'm sure the whole messing up his plans thing was part of it too. He's a Demon Lord isn't he?

"Will we ever get to meet him?" Another person called. I laughed.

"Hah! Oh, I wouldn't count on it. But you never know." Especially when it's Ghirahim we're talking about.

"Alright class, sorry but we have to move on." The teacher boomed, smiling now. The class groaned but got over it quickly. I headed over to the teacher and took the picture from him. He beamed a smile at me and I smiled back, wandering over to my seat once more. Dang…why do I have the feeling that he made the class do this because of me?

I looked back down at my picture. I decided that maybe I would draw his face…or better yet…go back to my world.


	15. Chap 12: Falling Memories

**You don't remember me...but I'm that girl who was on a role with writing this story and editing and posting chapters...yeah...she was hit by a bus driven by a Lion on Crack. :P**

**No, I was actually caught up with this play that I've been working on...Swamp Pirate Zombies. Two months we've been rehearsing and today was our first showing...tomorrow is our last! :D So...I've been stressed lately, especially since I have two big projects due for two different classes...so I cut out my writing time. :P**

**Anyway...here's my newest chapter. I have to say...in the beginning it's weird and a little bit corny, but the ending is better. (At least I think so)**

**So read away people...read away!**

###########################Ghirahim

Gone.

She's been…gone.

For a _long_ time.

Why do I feel so _guilty_? Why do I feel anything at all? I've buried these emotions away forever, at least it seemed that way.

Though I may feel…._guilty _(oh, how I despised that word), I still feel…_irritated_ at her.

She ruined my plans and then defended that_ stupid _little brat! Why defend him?! He's nothing but a senseless boy! **And** she thought that brat was her _friend_?!

_"He's a better friend than you are, that's for sure." _

Her words echoed inside my head, forming a very strong headache.

"I don't need to be her friend! Or at the least 'a_ better_ friend' as she put it." I said to myself.

I huffed, leaning on the palm of my hand again.

I do have to admit…it's quite boring without her here. Typically, I'd just be on my throne, thinking of ways to revive my master. The only other reasons of being out of my palace would be to threaten someone who knows of my master or the Holy Goddess or the Sky Child.

Speaking of that insolent Sky Child, he hasn't been back in a while…most likely getting more supplies up in that floating rock.

No signs of the Holy Goddess either…which brought me to an uneventful day.

I huffed again as I looked out over the forest.

It's as if that girl took all the adventure when she left.

#######################Gina

I stopped where I was, which happened to in front of the two trees.

These were the two trees that would take me to my world again, take me to Ghirahim and Link; even that old lady that lives in the temple.

I knew I wanted to go back…it was the closest thing I had to being in a vivid dream. Things happened there that didn't happen here. There were people there that weren't here either.

Then why did I feel scared and nervous to step through the trees and be on my way?

_"Was it because I haven't been to my house to drop off my stuff?"_ I thought to myself, shifting my backpack around.

_"Or is it because I've got nothing to bring with me?" _I thought again, sighing. I didn't have any weapons or spare clothes in my backpack either…

Is it because I'm confusing myself?

Why can't I move my feet?

Is Ghirahim still mad at me?

Maybe I should just forget about this and go home…

I shook my head at the last question…there was no going back. I had to face my fears, right here, right now!

However…I didn't feel as strongly about doing this now as opposed to when I felt like going back in the middle of class.

So I procrastinated just a little while longer and started by taking off my backpack and jacket; it was still cold in April, but I'm sure in my world it was still summer. I set my stuff next to the trees and took a deep breath.

"Ok Gina, let's get going." I said to myself, taking a step forward. Then I took another step. One step away and I would be in my world again. Then the thought occurred to me… what if I was half way in this world and the other half in my world? What would happen?

I decided to test it out…probably just another excuse to not find Ghirahim and tell him I was sorry…which my original plan was.

So, I took a step with my right foot while my left stayed where it was. Now I was facing to my left and staring at the tree. I leaned on my right foot a little and tilted my head around the tree to see green grass and feel warm summer air.

Now I leaned to the left and tilted my head around the tree to see snow.

I smiled, my skin stretching across my face. Oh…this was _definitely_ fun!

I found that instead of having to _turn _left, I could just be facing left. So…facing the left, I jumped to my world. Green grass met me. Then I jumped back to the other world. White snow met me.

Back and forth, back and forth.

"Oh, this is so much fun." I stated. I was just about to jump back to the other world when something grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

**"EEEK!"** I screamed, thrashing around.

"What do you think you're doing?" Daniel asked with annoyance on his face.

I was on the ground again, looking up at him. I smirked; the following sentence could be put literally.

"Jumping in and out of this world."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Well stop it; I'm notified when you come into and out of this world. For a minute I thought something strange was happening to the portal; here you were playing around with it." He huffed, shaking his head.

"I wasn't playing around with it! I was figuring something out." I explained.

"It doesn't matter, don't mess with the portal. Next thing you know, you're going to break it and you'll be transported to a different world and I won't be able to save you." He warned.

I widened my eyes. "That can happen?" I asked.

"I've seen it happen before. Sure…we eventually found him but he…well let's not get into that." He smiled nervously at me. I felt very awkward and freaked out…I don't think I ever want to go through those trees anymore…

Suddenly, I pointed at him, realizing something. "You lied again!" He narrowed his eyes.

"When did I ever lie?"

"Just now! You said that I had to walk between the trees and turn left. I don't have to turn left; I only have to be _facing_ the left!" I nodded my head. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Does it matter?" he asked.

I slumped over. "I suppose not."

"So…you're finally back to your world after a week." He changed the subject.

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"What made you change your mind?" He asked.

"…I don't really know…what I DO know is that...I should be here."

He smiled at me. "…That's really corny."

I smacked his arm. "Shut up!" I blushed and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" He asked, catching up to me and matching my fast pace easily.

"To find Ghirahim; I wanted to tell him I was sorry."

"Why?"

"You're getting really annoying with all the questions you're asking. But if you _must_ know…I feel a little bad that we got into a fight. Besides…who else is going to put up with me and show me around this world?" I asked, smiling.

"You have the powers of a god, use them. I'm pretty sure you could teleport…" Daniel suggested lightly, his arms behind his head again.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to him with an un-amused face. "Tell me Daniel, how does one teleport?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I dunno. You're the god. Why don't you do what Ghirahim does?"

"How do you know what Ghirahim does and doesn't do?" I questioned, bring up the matter.

"Uh…I just know." He suddenly looked red handed.

"I've been wondering this for a while now. That old lady told me that you brought her here, along with three others. I'm thinking that Ghirahim and Link are the other two. The third might be that Zelda lady Link was talking about. Did these people wish for a different world too? Also, how do you seem to know Ghirahim more than I do?" I started asking the questions now; slightly hoping to annoy Daniel like he was doing before.

He only glared at me, pure anger raining of his face.

"Well, go on, tell me." I smiled sweetly at him.

"…Yes, I suppose you could say that those three other people wished for a different world. Yes, I _might _have known Ghirahim before I brought him here, and no; I'm not going to tell you anything more until I chose to. Good luck with your Ghirahim problem, goodbye." He turned and walked away, seeming to disappear into dust once more.

I glared at where he used to be.

"Ghirahim problem? I do NOT have a Ghirahim problem…" I mumbled to myself, walking forwards again. I tried to ignore what he'd said…but I found myself worrying more and more over what he said the more I thought about.

"How did Daniel think I have a Ghirahim problem? I didn't let on that I did or did not! Then how did he know if I did? What IS a Ghirahim problem?" I muttered, still walking while toying with my necklace.

_"I can't read your mind; I can feel your wants and needs." _

I scowled as I remembered that. Of course he'd know I have a Ghirahim problem. He could feel my feelings towards Ghirahim…

"Speaking of him…Daniel suggested that I could teleport. Ghirahim can teleport too…" I stood there, thinking about it for a moment. You know…doing what Ghirahim does when he teleports.

"Nah…I'd rather not try that. I'd end up looking like an idiot." I nodded to myself, smiling. I started to walk forward again, remembering how Ghirahim looks like a boob when he does that.

**Five minutes later…**

I found myself standing by a big rock, in the same pose Ghirahim is in when he's about to teleport; with his legs spread and his hand on his hip, the other hand up in the air about to snap his fingers.

"Am I doing this right?" I shook my head. "Of course I am! Ghirahim does the same pose! I can do it too!" Then the big moment came.

I snapped my fingers and braced myself…

…but nothing happened.

Once more I tried to snap my fingers, just in case it didn't work the first time because of some odd reason…but again, nothing happened.

"Dang it! I knew it was a stupid idea! Now I look like an idiot!" I yelled at myself, shaking my head.

I started wandering again, just looking for Ghirahim on foot. I came to a giant boulder and started to make my way around it. I was still telling myself how stupid I was…or how stupid I felt. Seriously, I don't know what possessed me to do something like that! Why in the world—!

That's when I ran into something big…that felt like jello…

I looked up to see a big, red, fat, under clothed bokoblin. It made a grunting sound and turned around to face me. I backed up, staring at him and at how fat he was. What if he were to fall? He would squish me flat on the ground!

The bokoblin grunted again and this time I saw that it was holding a make-shift wooden shield and a long sharp spear. I gulped.

There was just something about a big fat guy with a weapon that made me uncomfortable.

The bokoblin grunted and then charged at me. For a moment I had a flash back of a fat kid charging down the hallway for lunch to get that last cookie. At the moment, I felt like a cookie in the bokoblins eyes…

I backed up, afraid to turn away. Of course my back met something solid, keeping me in the path of the fat guy…who was still charging at me…

Now…I don't know why, but the first thing that came to my mind seemed like a very good idea to try out. So…I lunged to the ground and bowed down to the fat guy.

I know…Pathetic…

But I didn't hear pounding footsteps or grunts anymore, so I peeked up at him. The guy looked down at me with a funny face, almost as if he were confused.

"Oh big, fat guy of redness, show me mercy and don't kill me. I kneel before you as your servant." I yelled, putting my hands together in a praying position.

Again…very pathetic…

I think he couldn't understand me or what I was doing…so he must be a fat, red, _dumb_ guy…really goes with the picture.

The guy stared down at me for a moment before he raised his spear above his head and threw it directly where I kneeled. I rolled out of the way and the spear embedded into the ground, missing me by at least a foot.

Imagine what that would look like if I hadn't moved out of the way...that would have been pretty bloody…

The fat guy made more grunting noises and moved to grip his spear again.

"Whoa whoa! Stay back! You already tried to kill me once! No second chance!" I shouted, jumping up and running away from him. After the guy got hold of his spear again, he came after me, his fat jiggling as he ran to catch up with me.

You'd think he'd create an earthquake with all those pounds he packed on!

Unexpectedly, I was not only being chased but being shot at with arrows. I looked behind me to see that I'd attracted the attention of other bokoblins wielding bows and arrows.

I groaned; this day just couldn't get any better!

I ran and ran, dodging and ducking to avoid the arrows being shot at my back and my head. Then, like all the other times I tried to run away from something, life seems to stop me in my tracks with another predicament.

I had yet again, run out of a place to run. Why? Oh, I was just standing at the edge of another death pit where you could see nothing but the darkness. I call the darkness in the pit 'instant death' because you're pretty much screwed if you fall.

"Life hates me." I stated, looking down at the darkness.

The bokoblin's cries and shouts of jubilation greeted me as I turned to see them pulling back their bows or holding clubs. The sound of wood bending as they pulled their bows to shoot arrows at me seemed to sting my ears.

The first arrow was shot and I moved away to dodge it. Then the second arrow was shot, barely any time to move my head…and the arrow grazed my cheek. I reached up to where it started to sting and then pulled my hand back as I felt a tiny slit on my face. Blood stained my fingers and slowly dripped down my palm.

The bokoblins all made sounds of approval to each other as if they were excited I got hurt. The next one shot an arrow and I completely dodged it…but another arrow was shot and I couldn't move in time.

**"AHH SHIT!"** I screamed, clenching my eyes tightly. Pain enveloped my left arm as I looked down to see an arrow sticking out of my skin, blood silently pouring out of the wound. This time I wasn't exaggerating, it was real.

The bokoblins did sounds of glee as I touched the arrow.

**"OUCH!"** I cried, quickly letting go of the arrow. Damn! That fucking hurt! Now what do I do? How do you treat an arrow wound?

I searched my mind when I remembered seeing in the movies that they broke the arrow in half…so, might as well try that, right? I didn't have any other option…

I took a deep breath and took hold of the arrow, the action made pain stab through me again. I manned up and braced myself…and with a quick motion I snapped the wood of the arrow in half. I screamed out in pain, throwing the half of the arrow back at the bokoblins. Now there was only half an arrow sticking out of my arm.

The bokoblins where laughing some more; I had the very bad urge to throw them all off the edge of this cliff so that they would disappear into the darkness. Instead, I stood there, clutching my arm and watching them. Even the fat man had caught up and was laughing with them.

Another bokoblin readied his bow and arrow.

This was really it. This was how I was probably going to die. I was going to be shot at by the bokoblins until they finally hit me in a vital area or chased me off the cliff. Talk about torture…thats a fucking shitty death!

The wood of the bow creaked once more and the sound of a string being plucked vibrated to my ear canals and the arrow came at me in slow motion.

I moved out of the way, just in time too. But I lost my footing and I stumbled.

I can't tell you the fear I felt, the sudden rush of terror **smacking** me right in the face, making my heart pound like a drum.

I can't seem to explain enough how petrified I felt when I leaned too far to the black pit below me…and fell…to my impending demise.

* * *

_"Low point? Believe me; you'll know your real low point when you hit it. What you were doing a few moments ago was called whining."_

_"I was not whining! I was truly hurt!" _

_"Whatever, ya big baby." _

_"I am not a baby!" _

_"Baby." _

* * *

_"What is wrong with you!?"_

_"If you thought that measly peck on a cheek was a kiss, you're desolately mistaken." _

_ "H—how? But…you didn't…?"_

_"Pfft…You thought I didn't know what a kiss was? You're so naive."_

* * *

_"You're evil. You used me. I hate you."_

_"Remember my title;__** Demon**__ Lord." _

_"Pfft...more like __**Diamond**__ Lord." _

_"What?" _

_"Nothing."_

* * *

_"So…now what?"_

_"Since you saved my life, I saved yours back. Next time we see each other...well, we'll just let fate play that out for us." _

_ "I suppose your right." _

* * *

The memories rushed through my mind…our voices echoing and seeming distant…but at the same time the scenes flashed to vividly…it was as if I were there again.

I didn't want to die.

That was the decision I made, the moment I fell.

I don't know why but the thought of not seeing Ghirahim and apologizing to him didn't sit well with me.

"Ghirahim." I murmured, reaching up at the edge where I was standing before I fell.

Why did it bother me? Why was Ghirahim popping into my head when I'm about to die?

Little sparkles could be seen in the air, falling with me. What were they?

Something seemed to tickled my face a bit. I reached up and felt something wet. It wasn't the blood either…

"Why…Why am I crying?" I asked no one, wiping them away. More seemed to seep out.

* * *

**_"Who is that?"_**

_ I asked myself as I watched a man carrying another person in his arms. He was walking down a dirt path in the forest, his clothes ripped and torn. I ran up to him, trying to figure out what was happening. _

_When I ran in front of him, I noticed…white hair and a torn red cape. _

**_"Ghirahim?"_**_ I asked, looking at him. He looked as though he got into a fight with a cat since his clothes were all torn up. _

_ He didn't look at me; instead he was paying more attention to the other person in his arms. _

_"Foolish girl, you're so troublesome." He shook his head, mumbling the words to himself. _

**_"Foolish girl? That's the nickname he uses for me…"_**

_I looked down to the girl in his arms. She looked like she was cold and wet; she was very pale and shivering non-stop. _

_She was a very average looking girl, with all honesty. She wore wet grey sweatpants with black boots and a wet blue sweatshirt. She had sopping wet brown hair and seemed to be very short. _

_It looked as if she were having trouble breathing. _

_"Don't you dare die on me, stupid girl." Ghirahim murmured again, bringing her closer to him. She seemed to cling to him and his warmth. _

_Who was this pathetic, sick, dying girl in his arms? Why was he caring for her? Why was she so important to him?_

_Her head lolled to the side, facing me. I knew…she was…_

_That girl was me. _

_I quickly looked back up at Ghirahim's face…it was full of worry instead of anger or annoyance. _

_He cared…the look on his face proved it. _

* * *

I shook my head, my mind coming back to reality again, along with the sickening feeling of falling…

"Gh—GHIRAHIM!" I cried out, still reaching out to the edge, scared beyond belief.

I closed my eyes tightly and pictured Ghirahim. He was lying down on some grass, staring up at me. He seemed to be scowling…but he looked a little sad to be honest.

That feeling again…like motion sickness tugging at me.

**"What the—!?"** A voice shouted.

I found that I had landed on something slightly squishy…not the grass that I had been expecting. I groaned as the arrow embedded into my skin was jerked a little. I forgot it was there from the terror of falling off the cliff.

"G—Gina?" That same voice groaned along with me.

I held onto my shoulder, hoping that the throbbing pain would ease away soon.

Someone else's hands found their way to my arms, making me feel much safer. I groaned again as more pain shot through my arm, and I leaned my forehead on someone's chest.

But then I had the urge to look up…and when I did…

"Wh—what?" I asked in surprise. I was staring at someone, someone with white hair and deep voids of darkness as eyes. And the familiar diamonds…

_"Ghirahim?"_


	16. Chap 13: Foolish Girl!

**Hullo! :D I updated yet again! Muahaha...though, I had a little trouble with editing this chapter. :/ I just don't like how it turned out, but I'm posting it anyways. **

**Thanks to eureka93, I posted this chapter today! Thanks for mentioning my story in ya story! So, if you guys want, go check out eureka93's story! :3**

**It's Titled "Bittersweet" and I find it to be most interesting... :D**

**Warning: I don't own Legend of Zelda, and there is swearing **

* * *

I didn't always hate Diamonds, and by that I mean the shapes, not the pretty stone that they usually put on a ring.

I think I started to hate them when I met Ghirahim, because he was obsessed with them. I mean, the guy wore diamonds on his clothes and had a diamond on his face! Who does that?!

Though, at this moment I was very pleased to see that stupid diamond marked underneath the eye that Ghirahim always had his hair covering.

"…Are…Are you real?" I breathed out from my lips, the words barely audible. I quickly sat up from the position I was in…which was sprawled out on top of Ghirahim,or at least I think it was him.

I couldn't believe it…was I dead? Or did I lose my mind while I was waiting to die, and started to think of Ghirahim again?

Ghirahim sat up as well, though keeping me on his lap. His hair swished back into its normal place, hanging over his eye.

"What?! Of course I'm real, you desolate girl! What makes you think that—!"

I cut him off, taking him by surprise as I reached out and touched his face. I pushed his white hair out of his face and ran my thumb over the diamond underneath his eye.

I felt the need to do this. I just…wanted to.

And I have to say, that diamond under his eye is no tattoo. It's more like...glass. Like there was a piece of glass either glued or grown on his skin in the shape of a diamond.

"Is that an _arrow_ sticking out of your shoulder!?" He asked, taking my hand from his face and reaching out to the arrow.

I was pulled back to earth when the pain shot through my shoulder and I quickly jumped off of his lap, grabbing hold of my shoulder. I quickly let go again when I felt the pain again.

I stared at Ghirahim for a while, and he stared right back at me.

He seemed real, and he felt real. Then how is he here? Or better yet…how am _I_ here?

How did I get from falling to my death to Ghirahim in but a second?

I took in a gasp of air as it hit me.

I must have teleported! I teleported _right_ to him! And I was saved from yet another death.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked, standing up as well. I ignored him, too involved in my thoughts.

If I hadn't thought of Ghirahim, I wouldn't be here right now. Would that count as Ghirahim saving me?

Now Ghirahim grabbed my shoulders, shaking me. "Gina! Answer me you daft girl!" He shouted.

I gasped again and my heart skipped a beat. Did he just…?

"What now?" He looked at me with confusion.

"You…you used…my name." I stuttered, completely surprised and shocked.

"…I suppose I did." He nodded.

Awkwardness started to form in the air as we stood there.

"When did I tell you my name?" I asked, a little befuddled.

"Stupid girl, last time we…we saw each other." He answered, looking away and off to the side.

"Ohh…" I replied, remembering that small little side argument we had. That was when we were fighting…

"…"

"…"

God, I hate awkward moments.

"How did you get here?" He asked, finally breaking the silence. I opened my mouth to answer, but then quickly shut it.

There was no way that he was going to believe me. I'm a helpless girl!

So I opened my mouth again…but then shut it.

"Spit it out!" He roared now.

"I teleported!" I shrieked, surprised yet again.

We stared at each other for a while, then…

"I don't believe you." He stated, rolling his eyes then turning away from me.

How is it that I just knew that he would say that!?

"What do you mean?" I asked, walking up to him.

"**Teleporting?** _You? _They don't go together." He explained.

"Well…I did teleport! I was being chased to the edge of a cliff by a fat bokoblin and bokoblins wielding bows and arrows! They shot arrows at me until I fell off into that…that blackness!" I yelled, trying to prove my point.

"And you just _magically_ appeared here? _Just _like that?" He asked, glaring down at me.

"NO! I…I thought of you …_then_ I appeared here! It was…like you saved me." I trailed off…my yelling turning to soft words.

Ghirahim looked at me, and I thought I saw the smallest hint of a blush on his face, before it was gone and he turned away, frowning.

"You're such a stupid, irritating girl. You've been away this long; why come back?" He asked, walking to the ledge that stood over a rocky area.

"Why? I—I felt… bad. I mean, last time I was here I—we got into that fight and—and I—I…" I couldn't get the apology out…it wasn't that hard either!

Why was my jaw locking up?

Why did I feel so weird?

It was just Ghirahim! He's your friend! Duh!

"Felt bad? Girl, you've wasted your time coming back. I don't want an imprudent apology, especially yours. Actually, you're wasting my precious time. I have to resurrect my master." He stated, standing on the tiny tip of land that the ledge had to offer.

I saw red then…I mean…I REALLY saw red. I wanted to go up to Ghirahim and punch him right in the face. I wanted to break his nose and watch it bleed that beautiful red liquid. I wanted to watch that liquid drip down his pale face and onto his clean, white shirt.

The blood would stain the shirt, tainting the beauty of it…and I would walk away happy, knowing that he got what he deserved!

I shook my head and stopped thinking about that and just glared as hard as I could and growled at him. I swear, he brought out the really weird things about me.

"You are the most mean, horrible, disgusting, sick, terrible, stubborn, idiotic person I've ever met!" I shouted, walking right up to him.

"You have no idea what I just went through to find you and to—GHIRAHIM!" My heart stopped beating, or at least that's what it seemed like.

As I walked up to him, the ground started to crack and it fell out from underneath Ghirahim's feet.

I caught a glimpse of his face before he fell. It was of shock and horror…probably close to my face when I was falling to my death a few minutes ago.

Without thinking, I'd thrown myself to the ground and reached for his hand before he was too far down. He caught hold of it and I felt a VERY hard tug. He was so much heavier than me since I was a little girl while he was a full grown man! It was like my arm was pulled from its socket, though I didn't hear the pop.

However, I'd caught him with my left arm…the one with the arrow sticking out of it.

Of course, only a girl like me would reach out with the arm that was already injured.

I screamed out as the pain shot across my arm and eventually numbed it. I felt the tears spill out again from the pain. I squinted through the tears to look down at Ghirahim who was gripping onto me.

Wide, black eyes met my own…and a tear fell and landed on the glass diamond under his eye.

"Gina…you…"

"Since you saved my life, I saved yours back. Next time we see each other...well, we'll just let fate play that out for us." I smiled at him, despite the pain.

He stared at me…and then he smiled as well. I'd quoted his own words, but I half expected him not to remember them. He was just that kind of guy.

"Foolish girl." He stated.

"I'm crazy, not foolish." I started to haul him up, my arm protesting with pain shooting up the bone.

"No, you fool! I could have easily teleported!" he chuckled at me now.

Oh…

Wow….

God, I really am a fool, aren't I?

* * *

"OUCH! That hurt!" I yelled, yanking away from him.

"Quit moving! I won't be able to get it out!" He stated, taking hold of my arm again.

After I pulled Ghirahim onto his feet from that cliff, and literally started to beat myself for being an idiot, he took me back to his castle to fix my arm. It'd started bleeding again and the pain was becoming a little unbearable.

He was poking at my arm with a metal thingy, trying to get the arrow head out. I hissed again, the pain stabbing me.

"Do you even know what you're doing?!" I asked, jerking a little bit. His grip on my arm tightened and he looked up at me again.

"I've been shot with an arrow before, it's not fun. I had to take the arrow out MYSELF…there was no way I was letting those mindless bokoblins take it out for me…" He mumbled, once more digging to get the arrow head.

Another stab caused me to scream again, yanking away my arm. "Damn it! You may have been able to get it out by yourself, but I'm not one for pain!" I shouted.

Ghirahim sighed, looking the other way and resting his hands on his hips.

"You're going to have to find another way to get it out without poking at me." I mumbled.

"How do I do that?" He sighed, dramatically I should add.

"I don't know! Don't you have that drug thingy? You know, you take it and it knocks you out?" I explained.

He was silent for a moment. "No…" He trailed off, as if he were thinking.

I sighed with worry. Great, I'm going to have to go home and go to the doctor or something to get the arrow removed. Mom's going to freak, I'll make some lame excuse that an Indian attacked me…and this all happened because I was being chased by a red fat guy!

"I don't like your stupid bokoblins, especially the red fat ones." I stated, looking back at Ghirahim.

**WHAM!**

"Ugh…" I groaned. I'd just caught a glimpse of Ghirahim whacking me over the head with a blunt object…and I started to see these really pretty and sparkly stars in my vision…

"Sorry…" Ghirahim murmured.

AAAAANNNNNDDDD I blacked out.

* * *

When I came to, I had a throbbing headache and my arm felt as though it were burning in a fire. I groaned and reached up to massage my head with the arm that wasn't burning.

"So, you're finally awake." His voice sounded from beside me. I opened my eyes and turned my head to where I heard his voice.

I soon realized that I was lying down in his bed again, with Ghirahim next to me. Though, Ghirahim was sitting up and above the covers.

A bright, streaming light was coming from the window, indicating that the sun was out. How long was I asleep for?

"Huh—what?" I asked, very groggy.

"You've been asleep 16 hours now. I didn't realize hitting you that hard would really knock the lights out of you." He stated, turning a page from a book in his lap he looked to be reading.

"You—wait! You hit me in the head! What the hell?" I asked, sitting up and getting a head rush. The room spun for a moment before I fell back onto the bed. I groaned while Ghirahim just sighed.

He put his book down and helped me sit up right, my back leaning on the headboard.

"You were going crazy and it was the only thing I could think of to get the arrow head out. You're really pathetic when it comes to pain." He explained, smirking and picking up his book. I glared at him.

"Just remember, I have to give birth one day, you don't."

Ghirahim groaned and looked at me with a nasty face, I just smirked. "You really had to put that image in my head?" He asked, I smiled even brighter and turned to face forward.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, him reading his book and me staring out the window. The sun was rising off in the distance, next to a very large mountain…or volcano. I couldn't tell, it was a little blurry.

"What is that place?" I asked, leaning in next to him. He looked up from his book and I nodded to the far right window.

"That's Eldin Volcano. It has very high altitude with sandy slopes that are very easy to slide down. You'd think they were fun…but there's Lava Rivers at the bottom of them. Another temple is present there, almost at the very top of the volcano." He explained.

I imagined trying to climb up the volcano, lava and sand all around me, the sand slipping from underneath my feet and making me slide all the way into the blistering lava.

Damn…that fall must have corrupted my mind…

"That's a very dangerous place."

"It can be, if you don't know what you're doing." He looked back down at his book. I did as well, wondering what was so special about it. I squinted my eyes to see what he was reading…and was met with very weird scribbles.

"What the…" My eyebrows knit together in confusion. Don't tell me Ghirahim doesn't know how to read…

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, looking up at me again.

"What is that?" I asked, nodding towards the book.

"It's a book…" He trailed off.

"I know it's a book! What's in it?" I asked again.

"A story."

"I don't see any words though, those are squiggles drawn by a four year old." I stated.

"…I can read it plain as day."

"What's it say?" I asked.

"_I feel as though I'm choking from being strangled. _

_On my flat, smooth cheeks, I can sense your temperature. _

_Ah, I was able to make that wish that I would love you and only you. _

_Forever and ever. _

_But then, who are those people beside you?_

_Because I loved you so much, I gave you everything I treasured. _

_I even offered my body just to you. _

_But was I merely being toyed with? _

_Do you belong to me? _

_You belong to me. _

_I've given you everything I could offer. _

_But still I have no regret. _

_However, it seems like the number of people who love you has increased. _

_In order that you won't be snatched from me, we should just die here together." _

I sat and thought for a moment…that sounded familiar.

Strangled feelings, tears running down my cheeks, loving only you…I know that feeling.

The necklace around my neck suddenly became VERY heavy and I reached up to touch it.

Jordan…

"Hmm?!" Ghirahim suddenly tensed. I looked up at him.

"What?"

"…I sense…the bokoblins are acting up…" Ghirahim smirked, closing the book of scribbles. "Oh, it just happens to be coming from Eldin Volcano. Speak of the devil…" He stood up, frantically going around the room and getting things.

I sighed and looked over to his dresser. He's going to go off somewhere and leaving me behind…again. I closed my eyes and tried to get rid of the bad feeling that was suddenly swarming on the inside of my stomach. What's wrong with me?

I opened my eyes again. Wait a moment…his bokoblins are acting up…? My body suddenly tensed and air caught in my throat and I realized something.

"Link…" I whispered under my breath.

"What?" Ghirahim asked, turning his head.

I looked up at him, the sunlight streaming through the window and hitting his white hair.

And for a moment…I could have sworn…

"C—Can I come with you?" I asked.

"…You're injured." He stated, tilting his head.

I looked down at my arm. Oh…that's right.

My face scrunched up in sadness. Link…he might be hurt, or being chased. It's not that I want to piss off Ghirahim but…Link's _still_ a friend…

"Ugh, don't give me that face." I looked up at him and quickly did a puppy pout, hoping that it would work. He stared for a moment before he sighed, closing his eyes.

"Fine, you can come." Ghirahim sighed, coming up to the bed and pulling the covers off of me.

I squealed and covered myself, the cold air rushing to kiss my skin. "Don't just come and pull off my covers! I could be half naked!" I shouted. Ghirahim groaned.

"Stop with giving me imagines in my head! Besides, they're _my _covers and you'd never be half naked, let alone just plain naked, in my bed; foolish girl. You shouldn't even _be_ in my bed in the first place!" He stated, scooping me up in his arms; one arm was around my back, the other underneath my legs.

"Why are you carrying me?"

"You're asking too many questions. Besides, you can't walk. You sat up too quickly and you fell back down. I swear, you're more trouble than your worth." He explained, huffing.

I smiled and leaned my head on his chest…just to annoy him.

"Let's go."

* * *

I reopened my eyes, Ghirahim dropping me to my feet so I could stand next to him. He still held his arm around my shoulders, supporting me so as I won't fall over. I glared up at him, thoughts and colorful words running through my head.

Instead of walking there so that I may see all the sights…nooooooo we have to teleport again…and at the way top of the volcano to the entrance of the temple, I noticed.

_"Damn it Ghirahim…would it kill you to actually take me on a nice nature walk or something?" _I thought bitterly; turning around to look away from the temple doors.

I stopped short from my mind ranting when I looked down the huge volcano…a huge sandy slope meeting my eyes, a few wooden platforms sticking out of the slope.

"Whoa…" My eyes could have bulged out of my head at the sight!

As I looked down, I started to get very dizzy. We were so high up…if I were to fall…I shook my head at the thought. But, the sight was so stunning! It seemed so small down there, when really it was very big!

I looked down the slopes again. Ugh, the slopes; I'd hate to slip and fall down one of those…getting up them would be a pain the ass as well.

I suddenly realized how hot it was here; you could see the heat waves and the slightly smoky air as they rose to the sky…tiny little ashes rose up from the lava as well.

"Great…my hair is going to frizz…" I complained, now focused on my appearance.

"Oh please, if you haven't noticed, you don't exactly look like the face of the Holy Goddess after you wake up." Ghirahim took hold of my limp hair and played with it a little bit before dropping it back to my shoulders. "Me on the other hand—"

"Yeah yeah, you look fabulous." I rolled my eyes, shrugging out of Ghirahim's grip and stepping away from him. He just growled the slightest, mad that I cut into his sentence.

I swayed a little bit, and I felt arms grab my shoulders again. "Don't fall." Ghirahim warned me now, worry laced in with his words. I stepped away from him again, his hands falling from my shoulders.

"Oh don't worry; before it was just a head rush. Look at me now! I'm fine." I assured him, spreading my arms out wide and waving them around. Ghirahim looked me over once more before turning away.

"If you say so." He stated, now looking down the volcano as well. It seemed as if he was searching for something…and his tense body told me that he was eager to get down there.

I sighed; I don't want to get in his way again. "If you're looking to go down there, then go. I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm on the top of a volcano, what could go wrong?" I asked, chuckling at my words.

Ghirahim turned back around, his eyes brows knitting together. "You're hurt…"

"Aww, it's sweet that you care about me!" I smiled at him now.

"I—I d-don't care about you! It seems that I hit your head a little _too_ hard." He scowled, but I caught the slight blush on his pale cheeks. Nonetheless, I scowled right back at him.

"Well, if you don't care about me then go!" I yelled, crossing my arms. My shoulder stung at the motion but I was stubborn about it and tried to suck it up.

"Fine!" Ghirahim flipped his hair at me, which I took as flipping me the bird, then teleported; diamonds and all.

"God, he can be such a prick." I murmured, staring off into the distance again. _"But he's still important to you." _That annoying voice in my head reasoned with me, referring to my earlier statement.

"Shut up." I stated, uncrossing my arms and moving to explore the area.

I wasn't going to panic about being here alone. Ghirahim would know where to find me, I mean, I'm on the top of a volcano; where else would I go?

I was currently facing outward, were the sandy slope was if you looked directly down. If I were to turn around, I'd be facing the red temple doors. To my right was a giant rock and a path that probably led down the mountain…but I didn't know for sure. I could lead up the mountain too…

On my left was a big structure that looked pretty interesting…but on the left of the big structure there seemed to be a campsite for someone. Sure, that looked interesting too, but the structured looked better…so I climbed up the stairs.

I immediately noticed that ahead of me was a platform sticking out from the structure. I walked over to it and stood on the circle that the narrow platform was occupying. I looked down…and…oh wow.

You could see everything! On the right and the left you could see the sandy slope, and down further, if you looked out and _away_ from the slope, you'd see the ground.

Lava Rivers, dead or withered plants/trees, and dirt that lead up to the top of the volcano were present. In some places of the Lava Rivers, lava would just shoot up in a column! It was as though air was trapped underneath the rivers…which, if I think back to science class…is probably true. On the other hand…I barely paid attention to that class, therefore I could be wrong.

"This place…is amazing. It's so beautiful! Though, it's also probably a pain in the ass…" I murmured, sitting down on the platform and just staring out into the world.

Maybe I didn't know it at the time…but I was slowly, very slowly, falling in love with this world. All the wonders and beauty it held could enchant anyone! But I wasn't just falling in love with the world either…

Maybe, just maybe….I was falling in love with something _in_ this world.

Or _someone._

I turned my head as I heard a loud racket coming from behind me. It was like metal clanking against metal and loud footsteps with weird sounding shouts, or in other words…

_Bokoblins. _

I stood up quickly, getting on the defense. It wasn't the greatest idea to be so close to the edge of the platform if it had no walls blocking the fall to the sandy slope.

Then I heard the scream…a girl's scream. It was mixed in with the shouts of the bokoblins, who were now on the other side of the structure. I ran down the steps and turned to my left, where the entrance to the temple was.

That's when I saw the girl with the beautiful, pure blonde hair.


	17. Short 3: Nail Polish

**Heeeeeeey! Long time no see! Yes, I'm finally updating. No...it's not really a real chapter. :P No... I have no idea when I'll be able to update again. **

**So...yeah... I've had Volleyball games up the yin yang...all the while practicing for a play that I preformed just yesterday. Also...big projects that I had to do! I love how all the big things happen when it's towards the end of the school year!**

**Enjoy! :P**

* * *

I smiled as I shook the small glass bottle of orange nail polish. This was the neon orange color that I had been looking for since I first started to like the color.

I'd already cleaned my nails, made them look perfect, and even put a clear coat on first to make sure that it would stay longer.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time!" I sighed, finally brushing the neon orange upon my nails.

I heard footsteps behind me seeming a little sluggish, as if they were bored. I didn't have to turn to know that it was Ghirahim behind me. I just ignored it and finished painting my nails.

The footsteps stopped, but I paid no heed to it and smiled brightly once I finished my left hand. I then waved my hand around, trying to get the paint to dry faster.

"What are you doing?" A deep voice said RIGHT next to my ear.

"WHAT THE—!" I shouted out, just about tipping over my nail polish bottle and my heart practically hit my rib cage. I sighed, putting my hand over my heart and turning to look at Ghirahim. Why is he always so good at sneaking up on me!?

"What. Do. You want?!" I seethed, glaring at him.

"Why are you all angry now?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Why!?" I let out in a high pitched squeak. "You just scared the living shit out of me! I told you I hate it when you sneak up on me!" I yelled, looking away, my face turning red in anger.

He smirked at me, shaking his head. "I know you don't…I just don't realize that I do." He explained, then wrinkling his nose. "What is that ghastly smell?" He asked, looking down.

"Oh…this? It's nail polish. It doesn't always smell the best sometimes." I held the nail polish up for him to see. He leaned forward, a little over my shoulder, and sniffed it. He recoiled away, turning his head in disgust.

"I can't believe you humans have something like…THAT!" He complained, crossing his arms.

"Oh? Well, some people consider painting their nails art. Others just do it because it matches their outfits. Most of us just paint it because we're bored or we like the color." I explained, checking my nails again and smiling at the color.

"WHOA!" He shouted, instantly grabbing hold of my hand and looking at it.

"What!?" I asked, getting scared.

"Your nails! They…They're orange! How did you do that!?" He shouted. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"_Ghirahim can be just…dense. Ghirahim can be VERY dense." _I thought to myself, rubbing my head now.

"Ghirahim…I JUST explained to you what Nail Polish is."

"I know…but how did you paint your nails?" I groaned again, realizing that Ghirahim's comprehension of putting two and two together is very small.

"Ghirahim…listen carefully and look." I smile at him, despite wanting to ring his neck.

I took the nail polish bottle and brush in my hand, and then prepared to paint my other hand. "Us humans paint our nails using this stuff called Nail Polish. Watch." I then proceeded to brush the orange onto my nails, quickly and efficiently. "See? It's as easy as that."

"Oh! I understand now! That's…amazing! I just simply thought that you used your powers to change your nails." I sighed, rolling my eyes again. Yeah…and HE'S supposed to be the demon lord.

"Can you paint my nails?" he asked now, smiling brightly.

I widened my eyes and smirked. "You want me…to paint your nails? You're a guy! Guys in my world don't usually paint their nails."

He tilted his head. "You honestly think that I care? I think it's amazing!" He took his gloves off and stuck his hands out to me. "Paint them!" He smiled. I shook my head again, giggling.

"If you say so…" I murmured, taking his hand and painting his nails.

"Ugh…it feels really…weird." He explained, wiggling his finger.

"Hey! Don't move your hands or I'll miss your nails. But I wouldn't say weird…more like cold and slightly glue like." I smiled, clutching his hand tighter to stop him from moving.

"Oh… I suppose you're right." He agreed, tilting his head and watching me finish up the work.

The moment I was done, he slipped his hand from my grip and started to pounce about on the ground, showing off his nails to the world. "OH! Just LOOK at this! It's fabulous!" He shouted.

"Ghirahim, you might want to wait for them to dry!" I called out to him, pulling the cap on the bottle tightly.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked, coming closer now, but still having most of his attention on his nails.

"The polish hasn't dried yet, if you touch something, the color's going to come off." I explained, cracking my shoulder.

"Hmm…it's starting to look…glossy." He claimed, showing his hand to me.

"Yes…see! My hands are dry!" I smiled, holding my own hands out. The bright neon orange reflected the light. Ghirahim marveled at my hands, and then turned to his own and smiled even brighter.

"You know…nail polish can go on your toes too." I smirked.

And so, Ghirahim discovered the miracles of Nail Polish.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Hopefully I'll update sooner! Thanks to all those who reviewed! :) I owe you. **


	18. Chap 14: Enough Adventure for One Day

**Alright! I'll say it! YESSSSS! I've updated for you guys once more! :D Muahahahahah! Well...I kinda owed you guy because you've been waiting for such a long time...now it's here! And guess what? IT'S ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER! **

**Eh...but the warning is that there's swearing and stuff like that...the usual drama I have in this story, I'm sure you guys are used to it. **

**Now, I'm also going to suggest reading a story that I think I mentioned last time. -_- I realized that I cut my friend short...I don't think I even mentioned his story title. But anyway, a good friend of mine (who I've ranted to before, lol) has a story out there called: Bittersweet. It has Ghirahim in it too! Go check it out! It's by eureka93! :D**

**Now: I don't own Zelda! I don't own Ghirahim either! I DO however own Gina and the plot to this story. please respect that people...because interestingly I've found a story just the other day...(I think you know who you are, lol) and it's not that I don't mind you've stole a few ideas from me...but it'd be nice if you messaged me and told me you did before you posted it. ^_^' keep that in mind, please. **

**NOW ONTO THE STORY! **

* * *

"AH! Stop it! Get away from me!" The girl shouted, trying to run away from the three bokoblins, only, they blocked her path and raised their weapons at her.

I looked around for a weapon, and my eyes landed on a rather large rock. I picked the rock up and threw it at the nearest bokoblin.

Boy, am I lucky I'm not left handed…just the action of throwing something with my GOOD arm hurt my left arm…

The rock hit the bokoblin in the back of the head. It shouted something before it fell forwards, knocked out cold. As the bokoblin hit the earth, the two other bokoblins lowered their weapons and turned to stare at me.

I suddenly felt a surge of courage run through me. "Hey assholes! Pick on someone your own size!" I yelled, picking up another large rock and throwing it again. However, my aiming was _completely_ off and I missed the bokoblin I was aiming for…by at least five feet.

I almost groaned at my epic fail.

The two bokoblins looked down at the rock, then back up to me. They raised their weapons high, and then charged at me.

"Oh shit!" My heart sped up as I realized what I'd gotten myself into. I ran the other way, toward the campsite, hoping to hide there somewhere.

I never would have guessed that the campsite was for bokoblins.

"I did not think this through!" I whimpered to myself as I stood still, hoping not to attract the other bokoblin's attentions. The two behind me was enough to last me at the moment.

Then came the sound of a horn being blown. I looked up at the makeshift lookout tower standing tall in the camp. There, I saw another red bokoblin blowing on a bleached white animal horn. I took that as the signal for battle, since more bokoblins appeared and surrounded me. Their weapons where raised above their heads, waiting to bring them down with their battle cries.

"Damn…" I seethed through clenched teeth. I thought I was trying to save Link, instead I end up saving some blonde bimbo that I could have sworn I saw somewhere before…

I failed to notice the bokoblin behind me give out a shrill shout and raise his weapon even higher.

"Wait a minute…pure blonde hair, white dress, and beautiful features." I trailed off.

_Elegant…_

_Important…_

_Holy…_

"Zelda!?" I shouted over the bokoblins, catching a small glimpse of her blonde hair through the throng of angry red people.

A loud thump was heard flowing through the air as the bokoblin behind me thrust his weapon downwards, at my head.

The pain instantly racked my body, most importantly my head, as I realized what had happened. Oh look…I could see the pretty stars now!

Oh wait…

Now it's turning black…

"Not again…." I wheezed, before hit the ground, hard.

* * *

I groaned and reached up, yet again, to my rub my head with my good arm.

"What the hell…" It took me a few moments to remember the events that took place before I woke up. And when I did…oh…

"Damn it! That's twice in one day!" I shouted, sitting up quickly and cursing whatever god out there designed this for me.

"Hey, you're awake! Are you ok?" A soft, melodious voice asked. I turned to meet with soft blue eyes, much like my own, that were clouded with worry.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Though, I'm going to kick Ghirahim's ass for not controlling his bokoblins…" I trailed off, rubbing my head again, trying to get rid of the bruise that I knew was there.

The girl, or Zelda as I believed, did not say anything else; she just stayed silent and watched me. Of course, this in turn made me feel extremely uncomfortable. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Earlier, when you tried to save me, you called out my name. How did you know…?" She tilted her head, bringing her hand to rest on her knee.

"Oh! That? I met your friend, Link." At those words, her eyes, and pretty much her whole face, lit up.

"Link?! How is he? Is he here? Is he ok?!" Her questions stumbled out of her mouth, worry and happiness laced within them.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on!" I held my hands up to calm her down. "Last time I saw him, he was doing alright." Then I realized that was not true…well, not really.

"I take that back, actually, he was cut up pretty badly. However, he _should_ be fine. Also, I don't know if he's here, but since you are, it's most likely he is." I explained.

Zelda sighed and stared at her hands. "I feel so bad…" She mumbled.

"Why would you feel bad?" I crossed my arms.

"Well, Link's trying to find me but, I'm running away from him." She stated, looking back up at me.

I made a face at her. "Then why are you running away?! He's worried sick about you!" I scolded. Her head hung low, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders.

"I know, but I have a duty to do. I can't stop and wait for him. My destiny must be fulfilled."

"Your… destiny?" Haven't I heard this somewhere before?

"I don't completely understand it myself, but…it's important that I get to the spring located in this temple."

"Alright then…" I nodded, looking around now.

I was now aware that it was very hot, bokoblins were but a few feet from us, and Zelda and I were chained up to the floor. I started to tug on the chain to see if it was weak enough to be broken. The chains shuffled on the floor as I pulled at them, making an annoying noise.

"Shh! If you tug on it the bokoblins start to get mad!" Zelda took hold of my hand, pulling it away from the chain. We quickly looked up at the bokoblins but they hadn't noticed. Zelda sighed with relief.

"I'm going to murder Ghirahim very, very soon. Doesn't his bokoblins notice me at all?" I ranted, crossing my arms and huffing.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked, turning to me once more.

"Ghirahim! He's the guy who's in cahoots with the bokoblins." I stated, pulling at my shirt. It was REALLY hot in here.

"So, he's the bad guy?"

"Well, he _is_ the one who tried to kill Link. Actually, he tried to kill me too." I scowled as I remembered that little detail about him. However, that was weeks ago! It seemed like forever though…

"Then how are you still alive?!" She asked, surprised at me.

"Eh…while in the process of trying to kill me, I sort of…stole his powers for the day, and I ended up saving his butt. So, he kinda owes me. Though, it's not just that. I mean, I've grown to know him. We're friends now." I explained, shrugging my shoulders. The action made my left shoulder ach with pain.

Note to self; don't ever do that again.

"Wouldn't that make you in cahoots with him?" She asked, leaning away a bit. Oh no, now I'm the bad guy?!

"What?! No! Well, s—sort of. I mean…" I sighed, lowering my head in defeat. How could I explain such a thing as complicated as this?!

"Sure, I'm his friend. I tag along with him most of the time, but I don't agree on what he does. When he tried to kill Link, I stopped him and he got really mad at me." I looked off to the side. "I hope I never have to go through that again."

"Now I'm confused. Which side do **_you _**think you're on?"

I paused and looked at her with my mouth hanging open, contemplating what she said. Then I closed it and licked my dry lips.

"I want to say neutral." I sighed, defeated in this conversation. "For now it's just complicated, ok?"

Zelda nodded her head, looking away. I looked away also, avoiding her beautiful features.

You could feel the pregnant silence in the air, besides the screeching from the bokoblins.

And I could take it no longer, so I filled the silence with what was on my mind.

"You know, Link's a good friend of mine. I'd never want him to get hurt. Especially if it's Ghirahim who's hurting him." Zelda nodded at this.

"However, Ghirahim's my friend too. I'd never want him hurt either." Zelda's face fell a little at this.

"It's really hard too, because Link's trying to save you while Ghirahim is trying to capture you. I _tried _to save you but now we're both captured, Ghirahim's going to find out that I tried to help you and he's going to be all mad again." I groaned, tilting my head back.

"This Ghir—ham guy...he's the one who's really after me…?" Zelda trailed off, wrapping her arms around her legs and curling up in a ball. She seemed so small and battered then, it was slightly scary.

"His name is _Ghirahim_…but yes, he's after you. Then again, you're the Holy Goddess. What evil _wouldn't _be after you? I mean, why do you think Link's trying to find you?" I asked, confused.

"I thought…because…" She sighed and didn't continue to talk.

"I hope you know that Link is trying save you because…well…I think he might like you." I smirked and looked away from her. Though, from the corner of my eyes I saw Zelda's face brighten up with both happiness and color.

"What do you mean?" She asked, attentive again.

"Well…whenever Link would talk about you it seemed like you were very important to him. I asked him if he like you and he started to get all flustered. I took that as a sign that I he might like you."

Zelda's face broke out in a grin as her face turned slightly pink. I giggled a little bit. "I can see that the feelings are returned."

I pulled at my shirt again as it seemed to get even hotter at that moment. I think I might overheat and faint, and it's not uncommon for me to do that either!

"Zelda, where exactly are we?" I changed the subject, still pulling at my shirt.

"We're in the Earth Temple, which is inside the volcano. I don't know exactly where, but it's not good."

"How long did it take to get to this spot?"

"I'd say, about 25 minutes."

"That long?! By the time Link gets here, Ghirahim would have found us. We need to save you before Ghirahim hears about your capture." I reasoned, quietly taking hold of the chain bounding her to the stone floor.

"It's no use—wait! I don't know your name…" I sighed, Zelda's question annoying me. It seemed that the only person who actually does know my name is Link…well, Ghirahim does too but he doesn't use it often. He prefers to call me by his nickname.

Not that I didn't mind.

"It's Gina, now let's get you out of here." I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate; imagining the white mist again, since that always seemed to work. I reopened my eyes as I heard Zelda take in a gasp of air. I smiled, knowing that my powers were working.

The screws that were holding the metal in place had turned into a bright white and were being unscrewed by something invisible. One by one they fell to the floor, and then the metal around Zelda's ankle fell as well. Zelda looked up at me with amazement, while I just felt smug.

It seemed that I was starting to get better at controlling my powers, and no one ever helped me either!

"How did you do that?" She whispered, looking over to the bokoblins. They hadn't noticed anything so I started to work on my own chain bounding me to the floor.

"We'll just say that I'm…sort of like a goddess, but not really." I whispered back, catching each of the screws as they fell.

Then out of nowhere, a bang sounded from behind me and a few bokoblins screamed. The earth shook in a mini earthquake and both Zelda and I jumped in surprise.

Zelda grabbed hold of my arm, locking her eyes with mine as I saw the fright within them. "Did you do that too?" She asked, worry creasing her face.

I shook my head, her own fright seeming to spread onto me. "No…but if I did, it wasn't on purpose." I squeaked out. Another bang sounded and all the bokoblins screamed once more. Zelda and I turned around to see what was happening and we noticed the bokoblins were either knocked out or dead on the ground.

And then a tall figure appeared out of the dust.

At first I thought it was Ghirahim, but then I realized that Ghirahim didn't have brown skin or wore black. Actually, I don't even think Ghirahim was as skinny as this person!

"Who—who are you?" Zelda asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

The person came closer and I noticed that it was actually a woman. On her forehead there looked to be a red tattoo of an eye with a tear drop coming from it. And under her left eye, there was another tear drop, but it was white. I also noticed that it wasn't black that she was wearing, but a very dark blue.

"Your Grace," The lady got on her knee and bowed to Zelda. "I am Impa, from the Sheikah tribe. I was sent to protect you on your journey and guide you in the right place. There is much for you to learn." Impa looked up at Zelda and then stood up.

Zelda looked up at her for a moment, and then she nodded "I believe you."

"You're Grace, who is this?" Impa asked, eyeing me.

"I'm Gina." I held out my hand for her to shake but she just looked at it. I dropped it and made a face. Apparently she didn't like me very much.

"Don't worry; she tried to save me while I was getting captured. Then she freed me from those chains." She looked at the chains bounded to floor; as did Impa. Then Impa looked back at me and nodded.

"You have my thanks, Gina." Now she turned to Zelda. "You Grace, we must get to the Earth Spring as soon as possible."

"Where will we go from there?"

"We'll have to travel to the Temple of Time, located in Lanaryu Desert. There's something there waiting for us. It is urgent that we get there before anyone else, Your Grace." Impa explained, helping her off the ground.

Now Zelda turned to me. "Will you be ok?"

I smirked at her. "You bet! Besides, someone needs to make sure Link is alright."

"You mean the Goddess's chosen hero? I passed him on my way here…He's late." Impa scowled at the mention of him.

"Uh, well, you have to take into consideration all the monsters that get in his way, slowing him down…" I trailed off at the face Impa was making.

"You don't seem to understand. It matters not what is put in the hero's way, he _must _help Her Grace! The fate of this world depends on it." She seemed to snarl at me. I made a mental note not to ever piss off Impa…

I made a stifled face. "Alright then. I'll inform Link about it. You take Zelda and do what you need to. I'll go find Link." Impa nodded at me, and then turned the other way. Zelda followed after her, turning and waving at me. I waved back, smiling.

I turned around, taking a deep breath and then exhaling.

This was going to be interesting…

* * *

So far, I've been down the two slopes, jumped over the small lava streams without falling in, going through a door, and then dropped down to a broken bridge.

Actually, the bridge had three sections, all of which were at different heights. The middle one was the lowest to the lava, the one before the middle led to a safe platform away from the lava. I'd somehow managed to pull myself up from the middle section, and am now resting on the stairs.

I officially hated it here. I'd rather have taken the frozen wasteland over this stupid temple any day! My hair was frizzing, I was covered in sweat, soot, and dirt, plus my arm hurt very, very badly. All in all, it's very hot in the temple and it's wearing me down to the point where I want to lay down in a cool, dark place and sleep forever.

I heard the familiar intake of breath from somewhere over the lava, and the splash as the creature attempted to kill me.

I ducked as a lava frog squirted a ball of fire and lava at me. It missed me, flying over my head. I jumped up quickly from the ground and stuck my middle finger to the frog in the lava pool.

"Goddamn, fucking frogs! Why must you throw fire at me!? I've done nothing! I'm a helpless human that can't do anything to defend herself!" I yelled, picking up some ruble and throwing it at the monster. I missed, and the rock burst into flames then melted into the lava.

Actually, I _used _to be a helpless human…now I'm just a helpless girl with the powers of a goddess that doesn't know or even comprehend how to use them.

I sighed, glaring at the spot where the frog used to be. I've barely gotten very far in this temple and there was still no sign of Link. Luckily, I haven't fallen into the lava or received any burns…yet.

The only good thing that I got out of walking around in this death pit was having time to think. It's been stuck on my mind for a while now, that thing Impa said.

"The fate of the world depends on him…" I trailed off, mimicking her words.

It confused me, why did the world depend on Link? Was there an apocalypse happening that I didn't know about? Apparently Impa knew…and that old lady from the temple! She seemed to know what she was talking about. And of course, Daniel probably knows about it as well.

"Well, go figure, Daniel always seems to leave out important information" I complained, crossing my arms and standing up. I huffed before I brushed the dirt from my pants.

That's when I heard the weird noise coming from behind me. It was a mix between a gurgle and a Chubaka from Star Wars.

I turned around, wondering what it was. However, I didn't even get the chance to blink with surprise and scream before a giant lizard man hit me in the gut with a giant spiked ball at the end of its tail.

Yeah, you can't imagine the pain I felt when it jolted my stomach…it was like falling from a high building and landing on my front side.

"Ouch." I wheezed, grabbing hold of my stomach.

My eyes failed me when I started to see some pretty, sparkly stars floating before me.

Then everything faded away…

* * *

"Master, I believe that the entity known as 'Gina' is waking up." I heard a voice…a monotonous voice.

Something shifted underneath me, causing me extreme pain in my stomach and my arm. I cried out and the thing underneath me instantly put me on the ground. I could feel the tiny rocks pushing on my skin, and the cool stone on my cheek. I clung to that feeling, rather than the pain I was in.

I refused to open my eyes, afraid of what was happening. I didn't know where I was or what I was doing.

"Gina?" Another voice asked. This one was kind and warm, also concerned. Then something was placed on my arm, and shook me. I cried out again, my arm searing with pain. The presence on my arm was lifted away.

"Gina?! Are you ok?" That voice asked again. I groaned, wasn't it obvious that I was in pain!?

I didn't open my eyes, I only shook my head. It was strange, that voice sounded like…Link?

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

This time I peeled one eye open. The first thing I saw was one of the slopes I slid down earlier, when I went to go find Link. Then I moved the slightest bit, turning my head to look behind me. Link was kneeling over me, his face creased with worry. Fi was floating behind him not that far away, watching us.

"What happened?" I groaned, the pain starting to ease away. But it still felt as though I had a giant bruise on my stomach. Not to mention my arm feeling like something sharp was lodged inside it. "Help me sit up." I said before Link could answer my question.

While sitting up, I just about almost cried. It hurt so bad…probably not as bad as giving birth or anything, but it was still next to torture! Link looked at me with pity at my condition, and then answered my question.

"I was looking for Zelda in this temple when I came across some monsters known as Lizalfos. Right in between them, on the ground, you were passed out cold. It seemed as though they were guarding you, because when I tried to save you they'd hiss at me and get all angry. After I killed them, I picked you up and continued to try and find Zelda." He explained, standing up and reaching out his hand. I took his hand, moving my good arm. He pulled me up, the movement hurting me.

I hissed a little at the pain, but took a deep breath and took it like a woman.

"I saw Zelda earlier, so don't worry about her safety." Link was suddenly tense, as though he was either jealous or really anxious to see Zelda. "She's with someone who's protecting her. Actually, that person protecting her isn't too fond of you." I finished my sentence. Link's eyes seemed to burn with concern and worry then.

"What do you mean? You're not saying that it's…that Ghirahim guy…right?" He asked.

"Oh gosh no, I mean…Zelda's protector is not too fond of how you're always so slow with saving Zelda. I explained to her that you have to fight all the monsters but she just shook her head at me…" I lied, leaving out the part about the world depending on him. I still didn't understand what that meant.

Link nodded, turning around to the slope again. He seemed so distant from me now, and it felt slightly awkward. Then he spoke up, bring the awkwardness to attention.

"That reminds me. What are you doing with Ghirahim?"

"Huh? What am I _doing_ with him?" The way he asked the question, it was as if he were implying that I was _with _him.

"At Skyview Temple, you stopped him from killing me. However, you never told me anything about him or that he was fallowing me. Then you left with him as if it weren't a big deal. That brings me to a more important question; are you allied with him or not?" He turned around, his eyes glaring at me. I felt like crying…I don't think Link has ever glared at me before. Now _Link_ is probably mad at me and doesn't trust me because I knew Ghirahim the whole time. I could have_ warned_ him about Ghirahim too…

"You know what? I'm on my own side. Ghirahim's my friend, but that doesn't mean that I always agree with what he does; like killing you. You're my friend too, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to kill him either." I lifted my chin in the air, trying to be tough…though at the moment I was feeling like I was betraying Link…AND Ghirahim.

"I'll fight Ghirahim until Zelda's safe at home. That's all I have to say." He stated this in a harsh tone before his shoulders sagged. "But…I'd rather have you as a friend than an enemy. If you have information on Ghirahim, It'd be nice it if you were to tell me sooner so that I'll be prepared."

A little hope and happiness filled inside of me at those words. It didn't mean he trusted me as much as he used to…but he trusted me enough to put up with me and be my friend.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Zelda is, would you?" He asked now, worry laced in his words.

"She's at the Earth Spring with Impa."

Link gave me a funny look, or confused more like it. That's when I realized.

"Oh! Impa's the lady who doesn't approve of you, she saved me and Zelda."

"Are Impa and Zelda still here, at this moment?" He asked now.

"I don't know…"

"Then we're going to find out." Link stated, taking in a deep breath.

* * *

So here I am now, resting on the ground.

Link had to carry me up a slope, because I couldn't possibly walk up it. What we didn't know was that the slopes had traps on them, so when we started to sprint up the slope, the trap was triggered and some boulders were released, flying down at us.

Of course, I was scared out of my wits, so I screamed at the top of my lungs and flung my hands out before me and Link, thinking that the motion could stop them.

However, it DID stop them.

The white mist came back, and held them in place. Before I knew what I was doing, I clenched my hands and thought about the boulders turning into sand…and they did!

"You're getting better at your powers." Link smirked at me, continuing up the slope.

Once again, I'm resting on the ground, my breathing heavy. I think I was starting to get a little sick…or I was just in too much pain to breath.

The door that I had passed through before was now blocked, for this giant dragon head above the door was pouring out lava. I silently thought to myself…how the _hell_ is that possible?

While I was resting next to the bird statue, Link had ventured to the other side of the room, where another dragon head was located. He said that there was supposed to be a chest up there, so I waited here, not wanting to slow him down.

I shifted my position, and then suddenly everything hurt again, my stomach causing the most pain. I don't know what those Lizard things did to me, but they sure as hell caused a _lot_ of damage.

I sighed as the pain subsided. Then the thought crossed my mind; what was my mother going to say to me when I got back home? Hadn't I been gone for a long time now? It seemed like it was last week that I was at home…

Oh wait…that whole time thingy again. I don't have to worry about telling my mom all the stuff I've gone through. What _have _I gone through? Let's see…

I've been chased by a fat bokoblin and shot in the shoulder. I've almost fallen to my death; I've been knocked out, and captured by bokoblins. Oh, then I was knocked out again, met Zelda, met Impa, ran into lizard people, was knocked out AGAIN, and met up with Link.

"What next?" I asked, closing my eyes and sighing deeply.

**"Gina! Duck!"** Link screamed, jumping down from the broken ledge, landing on his feet then sprawling out on the floor. Right behind him came a gigantic boulder, rolling down the slope that led to the other dragon head.

When I say gigantic, I'm talking about the size of the heads on Mount. Rushmore. Give or take a few inches…

Then the boulder rolled off the slope…

And for a moment, everything went still as time seemed to slow down.

Link was spread-eagle out on the ground as flat as he could be, his arms covering his head as if it would stop the boulder from hurting him.

The boulder itself was in the air, just above Link by only two feet. I could see the smoothness of the boulder before me, and I swore that I saw my reflection in it…

Time sped up as I exhaled the air that had been caught in my throat. I felt the dust from the boulder whip past my face and heard the crushing and grinding noise as the boulder completely missed Link and rolled right into the mouth of the dragon head on this side of the room. It blocked up the lava, providing a way through the door once more.

I think I sat there for a good 50 seconds before I realized what just happened.

Link was up, his face a mixture of disbelief, excitement and terror all at the same time. He seemed to bounce about with his explanation as to why the boulder was after him in the first place. He had his hands in the air to further his description and a grin plastered upon his face. He seemed ecstatic that he was still alive.

I, however, sat against the bird statue, still frozen in place while I watched Link jump around. I couldn't believe what I just saw…there was no way that was real!

"Hey…you ok? You look pretty pale." Link crouched down in front of me, concern taking up his face now.

I opened my mouth to answer him, but instead clamped it shut as quickly as I could and crawled over to the edge of the floor.

"Hey! Wait—!" Link protested, reaching out to me.

I bent my head over the ledge, looking into the lava and emptied my stomach into the overheated rock.

I think I've had enough adventure for today.

* * *

Link was kind enough to pull my hair back so that it wouldn't get all messy as I threw up. After I was done with that, he picked me up and carried me on his back.

"Thanks." I whispered, closing my eyes and gripping his shoulders.

"It's no problem." He smiled back at me.

"If I feel sick again, I'll try not to throw up on you." I stated.

"I'd very much appreciate that." Link chuckled a little.

When we got to the door I came out of earlier, the jaw of the dragon head above the door clamped shut, the boulder disappearing. We opened the door with another weird key and came to the next room.

The door shut tightly behind us. We turned back to the familiar stairs and climbed them. We got to the top and the whole room shook, as if an earthquake was happening. We both looked up to see that the boulder was rolling on the inside of a dragon skeleton above us. As it passed us, the shaking stopped.

Fi appeared out of Link's sword as we moved again.

"Master, I detect Zelda's aura in the surrounding area." She stated, staring at us.

"Look at the ground, over there." I stated. Link turned and saw the chains.

"Zelda and I were bound here, I freed her and then Impa showed up." I explained, my voice getting a little hoarse.

"Then I highly suggest that we follow this path. I calculate that there is a 98% chance that Zelda is up ahead." Fi stated, going back to Link's sword.

"Oh oh…this might hurt a little. Sorry." I opened my eyes to find that Link was about to jump off a ledge higher than usual. I braced myself.

Then the moment he landed, I groaned. That didn't feel good…it was like a giant was punching me with his oversized hand, sending me flying to the ground with the air knocked right out of me.

We continued up the path, which was climbing up to a door where I suspected Zelda would be. Half way there, however, we ran into another problem.

Menacing laughter surrounded us, but I knew that laughter anywhere. I'd grown used to hearing it a lot while I was around him…


	19. Chap 15: Poison and Black Hair

**Why, hello! Update again! Yeah…in the latter half of the chapter it's mostly dialog, so sorry if you hate that… And also, Twilight is mentioned in it, so I don't own Twilight. :P and A little surprise at the end that could possibly be important later on…just saying.**

**Also…a fairly short chapter I've written here… I'm so disappointed in myself! D:  
**

**I'd also like to take the time to tell you all something... I accidentally left my pencil pouch in the theater a few weeks ago...I had some very nice pens, a pair of broken headphones, and my flash drive in there...with my story on it. I mean, I've backed up this story multiple times, but just knowing that it's gone...makes me sad. What more, I soon found the pencil pouch, but all my pens and flash drive and head phones were cleaned out...I'm kinda happy though, because the F*cker who took my stuff got a pair of broken head phones. :)**

**Warning: Don't own Zelda, there is the usual drama in my story like swearing and weirdness...**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Blood that was intertwined with sweat was trickling down my temple. I ran as fast as my feet would allow me to, my breathing uneven and hasty. I couldn't believe that I'd left Link behind…just so that he may deal with that…that thing!_

_I heard a scream of pure torture carry over head as I ran in the opposite direction. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to block it out. It was no use, as the screams continued, getting louder and louder. _

_Poor Link…_

_I tripped, skidding across the floor in the process. I let out my own cry of pain as I rolled onto my back. I stared up at the roof. Then I heard something, a galloping noise. Something purple swam into my view, and as I looked up and focused my eyes…I saw what it was. _

_A purple unicorn with bunny ears and a sparkly horn!_

_Its eyes were glowing red, and blood stained the fur around its mouth. I could see a finger sticking out from in between its teeth. Was that Link's finger?!_

_The unicorn then spoke to me, in a combination of Zelda's, Link's, Impa's and Ghirahim's voice. _

_"Join us Gina, join us!" _

**"That goddess-serving dog escaped with the girl!" **

I was brought back to earth as Ghirahim's voice surrounded me. He seemed very angry…wait where was I again?

Oh that's right, I'd spaced out while listening to Ghirahim…strange. I don't recall even thinking about unicorns in the past month…weird how a purple one seemed to turn up in my mind…

"—and now I can release it. You see…there's this girl, the one you were with last time. She's been driving me crazy, she even almost killed me! Though, not on purpose…but she's gone missing on me again, how rude of her. However, she's still quite important to me so it's crucial that I find her. In the meantime…there's someone special that I'd like you to meet. Oh, don't be shy! I need to vent all this unhealthy anger and worry! Your agony is such a great stress reliever!"

Ghirahim leaned up a little bit, so that he was standing tall. Weird how he hadn't noticed me yet…ow…why is my shoulder burning so badly?

"It won't take more than a few moments—"

"Link…I don't…arm…hurt…" I mumbled, groaning mixed in with it.

"—friend before you're charred to a satisfying crisp—!"

**"AHH—GAAAAHCK!" **I started to scream…but a cough arose with it and cut me off. I fell to the floor, coughing profusely. Then there was a familiar sound…like diamonds forming in the air.

"What…in the name of the Goddess…" Ghirahim's voice was near, coming even closer.

"Gina!" Link bent over me.

Something gurgled in my lungs, something not pleasant. Before I knew it…I was coughing up blood. What was wrong with me?

"Gina…" Ghirahim was before me. I looked up, my eyes filled with tears and blood dripping off my chin. I could see it in his eyes, he pitied me…

"Don't just stand there! She could be dying!" Link shouted. Ghirahim's eyes moved to glare at him and Link became silent.

I coughed again, the blood seeping from my mouth and onto the stone. I was on my hands and knees, ready to fall forward and just** die** anytime. Coughing up blood didn't feel good; it actually felt like it was burning my throat. I wasn't sure if I was coughing up blood or lava…

Ghirahim kneeled down and took hold of my chin, tipping it up so that he could see my face. "Of course…" he murmured to himself. With his other hand, he took hold of the side of my head. Using his thumb, he pulled up my eyelid a bit. He narrowed his eyes as he looked into mine.

Ghirahim let go of my head as I turned it to face the stone again, coughing up more blood.

"…I never realized…" Ghirahim muttered.

"What? What didn't you realize?" Link questioned, narrowing his eyes at Ghirahim.

Ghirahim turned to Link, his eyes dark with hate.

"Earlier she was shot with an arrow. It never occurred to me that the arrow could be poisoned…" he answered, picking me up by the waist and throwing me over his shoulder.

Wait…so he really _didn't _know what he was doing when he was removing that arrow! That bastard! I'm making sure I get my blood all over his fucking outfit. I don't need to deal with this shit…

"So…she really could be dying!" Link shouted.

"Oh don't worry sky child, she'll be fine. You on the other hand, I make no promises." Ghirahim laughed his evil laugh, and then snapped his fingers. Both Ghirahim and I disappeared in another cloud of diamonds, leaving Link to deal with whatever Ghirahim hand in store for him.

* * *

I was lying on Ghirahim's bed, on my back. I was starting to feel very, very weak. I wanted to turn over and cough up the blood, but I couldn't. So I stayed on my back, practically choking on the blood. Ghirahim was across the room, by his dresser doing something.

"Foolish girl, didn't I tell you to say where you were?" He asked after a while, from over his shoulder.

"I did—but your stupid—bokoblins—attacked me and Zelda." I answered, still choking on the blood. I felt like Bella, from Twilight. In the first movie, when she's been bitten, she's doing these weird contractions with her body. Like her body is having spasms, if that's what you want to call it. That's _exactly_ what I felt like…

"But of course, I can count on you to crash in on me and ruin my plans. I suspect that you had _something_ to do with freeing the goddess as well?" Ghirahim came over to me, a cup in his hand.

"Actually—Im—Impa freed her and me when—when we were—."

"Don't talk; you'll ware yourself out even more." Ghirahim took a white cloth and whipped away the blood from my chin and around my mouth. "You can explain it to me after you're better and not hacking blood on my clean clothes."

Then Ghirahim got me into a sitting position, my back resting on the head board. I wanted to cough again, but Ghirahim gave me a warning look…so I tried to swallow the blood. Ghirahim took a sip from the cup, and suddenly, he was kissing me again.

I widened my eyes and pulled away from him, spraying the weird liquid that entered my mouth when he kissed me out into the air. I turned back to him.

"What the hell?!" I asked, angry. I wanted to cough again…but not as hard.

"You have to take the antidote." He glared, about to take another sip from the cup.

**"YOU COULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME TO DRINK IT!"** I yelled.

"You can't even move your arm!" Ghirahim shouted back at me, his face full of frustration.

"Yes I can!" I moved my arm to grab the cup from him…but I couldn't move it. I knew I was moving it…I wanted it to…but I couldn't…it was a weird feeling.

"That's what the poison can do…immobile you to the point where you can't move…eventually you'll stop breathing too. Unless you take this antidote, you'll die. You have exactly 11 minutes to take this before you—!"

**"SHUT UP AND GIVE ME THE DAMN THING!"** I shouted, getting really tired all of a sudden.

He took a big swig from the cup, and then came closer to my mouth. He 'kissed' me, and forced the antidote into my mouth. Unwillingly, I swallowed it. We did that one more time, then Ghirahim slid me back down so that I was lying on my back again.

My heart started to beat really fast, and my face got really red and hot. It was like I was having a hot flash or something! I could feel my body growing hotter, and I knew I was sweating.

"Wha—what's wrong…with m—me?" I asked, getting really dizzy, the room spinning.

"The antidote is doing its job. You're going to feel like you've been drugged for a while." Ghirahim explained, back at his dresser again.

I groaned and closed my eyes. I was breathing really heavily, like I was huffing. Ghirahim came back over to me and sat down on the bed, right next to me. He had removed his cloak, probably realizing that I'd drained my blood all over the back of it.

"When you were shot, the head of the arrow was dipped in poison. Even when I cleaned the wound the poison had already seeped into your blood stream. Before, back in the temple, your pupils were dilated; that's one of the stages of the poison…or it could be from a concussion I gave you while knocking you out."

I groaned. Great…that's just great….

"Tell me what happened when I left you on the mountain." He demanded, his gaze burning into my head.

"I went to look around—and I heard a scream. So—so I went to check it out and—and I found Zelda. The bok—bokoblins where attacking her so I—I tried to save her. The bokoblins went after me and—and knocked me out."

"…You're most likely to have a concussion." Ghirahim seemed to nod. I couldn't see properly.

"Then—chained up—Zelda. Impa found us, sa—saved us. Went to lo—look for a way out when a—a attacked me and—and the wind. Then blacked a—again and Link—carrying me. I no feeling good at all…I ach—aching over."

We were quiet for a time as Ghirahim thought about something. Alright…so I lied about a few things. He didn't need to know that I actually _did _free Zelda…if he could translate my drunken slur into English that is.

I was staring at the stone ceiling when something came into my view.

Were those spiders?! And bees?!

**"KYAAA! GHIRAHIM! GHIRAHIM! LOOK!" **I screamed at him, grabbing his arm. I pointed at the ceiling, but he didn't panic.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Don't you see them!?" I screamed, my eyes widening in horror as the bees buzzed about and the spiders tangle them in webs.

"…Gina…they aren't really there. It's the antidote. I told you, you're going to be drugged." Ghirahim took my hand and squeezed it, reassuring me. I gripped it as hard as I could. Funny…it seems that I could move again!

"Ghirahim…" I squeaked, watching the bugs overhead.

"Yes?"

"Please don't leave me here alone." I stated, my eyes getting droopy.

"I won't." He squeezed my hand a little tighter.

I closed my eyes and turned my head away from the ceiling, trying not to think about them. It's weird…I was afraid of spiders and bees…

* * *

I suppose I'd fallen asleep again, because when I opened my eyes, it was dark out. Ghirahim was still next to me, but he wasn't holding my hand. Actually, he was sleeping and gripping me with one arm around my waist.

Why the hell is Ghirahim!–ah never mind.

"Screw it. I don't care anymore." I murmured, falling back asleep. The drugs were still making me a little dizzy.

I'd woken up next to Ghirahim so many times now that I didn't mind how close he was…or that he was touching me.

* * *

I yawned and stretched…but then groaned. I found my muscles to be _very _sore.

"I see you're awake." Ghirahim's voice met mine. I opened my eyes then slowly turned my head to face him. He was looking out the window, towards the volcano.

"Yeah…and really, really sore." I answered, trying my best to sit up. Wow…my stomach felt like someone stabbed me.

"That's to be expected, especially from the poison." Ghirahim smirked, turning around now, leaning against the glass.

"Ugh…was that poison naturally made, or did someone brew it?" I asked, running my hand over my stomach. Oh…there were bruises there for sure.

"Actually…the poison started out as natural, from Deku Babas in the forest. It originally just caused burning sensations; nothing serious…however, some of the bokoblins found this useful and played with it…adding plants and other things…" Ghirahim trailed off.

"What else can the poison do?"

"Like I said yesterday, it weakens the body, it can make you tired."

"That explains a lot." I mumbled.

"It dilates your pupils and sends waves to the brain, making certain blood streams tighten on themselves…this makes lack of blood to the brain…which causes the illusions, spacing out, and also makes you very sensitive to pain." He continued.

"Wow…so that's why I had the daydream about the purple unicorn…and why I keep passing out after getting hurt." I mused. "But what about coughing up blood?"

Ghirahim came over to me. "You remember getting these?" he asked, sitting down on the bed. He reached down and lifted up my shirt, pulling it back so that it was just above my stomach. I widened my eyes as I saw what he was showing me.

My stomach was covered in nasty blue, purple, and even yellow bruises. It also looked to be swollen, and there were even a few tiny cuts.

"I was hit in the stomach by those lizard people! I didn't know they did _this_ much damage!" I panicked, lightly running a hand across the bruises. I winced.

"This caused internal bleeding, though it wasn't that bad…but could be serious if not tended to. The poison can also make a person throw up…which I'm guessing you did…because the stomach acid must have caused the inside tearing to open up even more…which makes you cough up the blood."

I groaned, and leaned back against the head board of the bed. "Why must this all happen to me?" I asked. At least it happened to me and not Link. Ghirahim had an antidote for me…I don't think Ghirahim would have been that generous as to save Link if he had been poisoned. Actually…I think Ghirahim would have enjoyed watching Link in peril.

"Now that I've explained more to you…" Ghirahim trailed off, standing up now. "You will tell me _why _you were with the Sky Child and The Goddess." Ghirahim growled.

"Didn't I tell you yesterday?" I asked, rubbing my head. I hissed as I hit a tender spot…this must be where I kept getting hit.

"You were drugged yesterday; you couldn't get a proper sentence out. While you're still awake, I'd like a clear explanation…before I lose my patience with you." He warned, his voice turning dark.

"Yeesh…fine." I sighed and rubbed my eyes now.

"After you left I went to look around a little bit, mind you I was still at the top of the mountain. Then I heard a scream and saw who I thought was Zelda…or the Holy Goddess. So, I tried to save her by distracting the bokoblins…but they knocked me out. By the way, can you tell your bokoblins to stop trying to kill me? Because it's getting really annoying when I run into them and—"

"Don't change the subject!" Ghirahim seethed.

"Alright, alright! So…I woke up and found that Zelda and I were chained…we talked a little bit then Impa showed up and saved us."

"I thought as much." Ghirahim murmured.

"Then I went to look for a way out, was attacked by the Lizard people, woke up to Link carrying me and you pretty much know the rest." I summed up.

"So it seems that I can't kill you for helping them because you didn't really help them. Except for when you tried to save the girl…but that didn't work out very well, did it?"

I frowned. "Excuse me for not learning how to use my powers! I don't exactly have a teacher. But you know what? If I could, I _would_ help them." I stated, crossing my arms. I hissed and uncrossed them as I found that my arm was still sore as well.

Ghirahim glared at me. "Then you're on _their_ side." He stated, before getting up and crossing back to the window.

I sighed…Oh who am I kidding?

"But, I'd also try to help you…if you were in danger." I said more to myself, rubbing my arm. I looked up at Ghirahim, seeing him turn away from the window to look at me. There was a bit of surprise on his face as the light streamed in through the window again. Then, he slowly smirked.

"Does that make me a better friend than the Sky Child?" He asked, teasing me.

I teased back. "No…it doesn't…Link is the better friend, he's more understanding of me." Ghirahim frowned and glared at me, but I still smiled at him. "However, I find you to be the friend I'd turn to first. I trust you…and I find you to be much more fun because I don't expect you to do certain things, yet you do them."

Ghirahim's face seemed to turn slightly pink before he turned back to look out the window. "Stupid, foolish girl." He murmured, trying to frown…only I could see he was struggling with keeping that smile down.

And then I saw it again…I'd seen it yesterday I think, before we traveled to the volcano.

**_I could have sworn Ghirahim's hair turned black. _**


	20. Chap 16: Even Demons can Hurt

**_UPDATE:_ lol...When I first...uh...uploaded this, something was wrong and there were small little notes I made in the story that weren't for anyone's eyes... _ If any of you saw them, just ignore them...other wise the story will be ruined...**

**Alright! :D I'm back! I'm free of school, but now I have summer school and a play coming up. -_- What more, I have a horrible cold that just sucks the fun out of my day. **

**Anyway, this chapter is really...different. I guess the plot kind of thickens a little, and certain background stories are told. **

**But, anyway…I also have to say that…it's KIND OF nearing towards the end of the story—but hear me out! I was actually going to split the story into three books. This one would be the first book, the second would be another book, and the third would be the last. However, I don't know for SURE if I should do that. **

**So, I'll ask you! Do you think I should split up the story? Otherwise, there would be A LOT of chapters for you to read. ^^" **

* * *

"I think I should be going home…I mean…how long have I been here?" I asked, pulling the covers away from me and moving my legs over the side of the bed.

"Oh no you don't." Ghirahim was suddenly in front of me, his hands on my own hands. He leaned closer to me, trying to intimidate me it seemed.

"You're not going anywhere yet. You're lucky to be alive right now, so you're going to rest in this bed all day…even if I have to strap you to it." He warned, smirking a little bit. I knew he was serious though.

"Well…that's seems a little harsh don't you think?" I asked, getting my legs back under the covers and resting against the head board.

Ghirahim gave me a sly smirk. "No…if in another situation where you'd be strapped to the bed, you'd be enjoying it."

My face turned a bright pink after I processed what he just said. Oh…just…wow. Did Ghirahim just…say that?!

"Alright, enough with flirting you two, I'd rather not see that." Another voice entered the conversation. Both Ghirahim and I looked over to the door leading out of the room to see Daniel standing there, smirking at us.

"Daniel? What…?" I trailed off, wondering how he got here…or when he got here.

"Who are you?!" Ghirahim stood up, defensive. He looked just about ready to kill Daniel.

"Oh? You don't remember me? That's a shame…though; it has been a long time." Daniel smiled. Ghirahim grit his teeth in annoyance.

"You're that man who was with Gina a few weeks ago." Ghirahim stated, his fists clenching.

Daniel smiled. "Oh, so that was you up in that tree. I thought I was just imagining things."

"Wait! You were spying on me and Daniel in a tree?" I asked now, cutting in. This was getting confusing….

"That's beside the point." Ghirahim growled, snapping his fingers. His sword appeared in his hand now. "I suggest you get out and never show your face in my castle again." He warned, his voice sounding like acid.

"Ghirahim!" I called, surprised. Why was he so pissed off?

"Oh put your weapon down Ghirahim. You can't kill me. Besides, I'm just here to give Gina her stuff. I hear she's stuck in your bed for the rest of the day." Daniel took something off of his back…my back pack!

"Wow Gina, you look really beat up and sore…what did Ghirahim do to you last night?" he smirked, throwing the pack on the bed. My face turned bright pink again.

"What are you talking about?! Nothing happened between me and Ghirahim last night!" I explained with my voice really high. Then I remembered. "And I do NOT have a Ghirahim problem!" I shouted again.

Daniel rolled his eyes and sighed. "You can't seem to take a joke, can you?"

"You better get comfortable, because you've got a lot of explaining to do! I was told that the fate of this world rests on Link's shoulders!" I yelled at him again, ignoring his earlier question.

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so you met Impa's younger form."

"Younger form? What do you mean?" I asked, confused now.

"Well, you know that old—whoa!" Daniel ducked to the floor, a black sword going right over his head and slicing into the wall behind him. My eyes widened as I turned to face Ghirahim, who was in the stance as if he had thrown something.

"Ghirahim! What do you think you're doing?!" I asked, ready to jump out of bed.

"This despiteful man is making me livid!" he yelled, huffing with anger.

"Gosh calm down! He's a friend of mine so you don't have to worry about anything!" I explained, using my hands to make a calming motion. He still looked angry.

Daniel popped his head over the bed and looked at Ghirahim. "Aw, come on Ghirahim, I know last time I talked to you I left you here pretty pissed off but, that was ages ago! Can't you forgive little old Danny?" He asked, smiling.

Ghirahim stopped; he completely froze. His eyes widened as if he realized something. "What did you say?" he asked, standing strait now.

Daniel smirked at him. "Danny…you remember my nickname, don't you? Too bad you don't remember anything else…you were a funny and creative kid."

Ghirahim stood there…shocked. I can honestly say I've never seen Ghirahim shocked before. I've seen Angry, Happy, Blushing, and even Embarrassment…but never shocked. Daniel chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well, I suppose I'll go now. You can thank me later for bringing you something to do. Right now, just get better, ok?" Daniel asked, smiling at me. I nodded, confused as to what Daniel and Ghirahim had to do with each other. Daniel turned to walk away, but he stopped and turned back.

"Gina?" Daniel asked again.

"Yeah?"

"Just be careful…I can feel something evil in this world…" Daniel warned, seeming to sense something as he turned his head and looked around. He looked very uneasy.

"Daniel, I've learned from the first time I've been here that there is a crap load of evil in this world." I explained. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he sensed something evil…then there's Ghirahim standing right next to me. He's full of evil…well kind of.

I looked at Ghirahim. He still stared at Daniel with shock. I think Daniel broke him.

"No, Gina, I'm talking a different kind of evil. A kind of evil that's not supposed to be in this world. It's an evil that even God doesn't approve of."

The blood in my veins froze. The way he said that sentence made my shiver in terror.

"Take care of her, Ghirahim." Daniel said, before disappearing again.

Ghirahim finally broke out of his shock, shaking his as if to clear his mind.

"What was that all about?" I asked now, reaching to my back pack. It looked stuffed with something.

"What was what?" Ghirahim asked, walking around the bed to pull his sword out of the stone wall.

"You and Daniel. What does 'Danny' mean?" I asked, unzipping the back pack to see that my winter coat was stuffed in there. Oh yeah…it's still winter in the other world.

Suddenly, there was a weird pounding sound. I looked around, wondering where it was coming from. Then I saw out the window; it was raining.

Ghirahim whipped his sword through the air in an angry way. "I suppose I could tell you." Ghirahim snapped his fingers and the sword turned back into small diamonds, floating away.

Then he sat on the bed, not looking at me. He just sat really strait and stared at the wall.

"Well?" I pushed.

"I can't remember…how I got here."

Lightning struck and then thunder echoed throughout the land.

Whoa…what?

"What do you mean?" I asked, incredulous. I had to do a double take there…

Ghirahim sighed; his shoulders and head slumped down. My jaw dropped on its own accord and my eyes turned into base balls.

What the hell is going on? I've never seen Ghirahim look so…sad. Besides the time when he kissed me…but that was a pathetic sad, this is a serious kind of sad. Like he's really and truly hurt.

"Ghirahim?" I whispered, crawling out from the covers and across the bed, kneeling next to him.

"It's true. I don't remember anything; except that I had a master at one point and that I served him. But it's all very blurry, like it's a story someone told me, or a dream. " He sighed again, bringing his hands together and resting his head on them.

"Then the history of this world…the Surface…I know about it. I was there when The Goddess sent that island to the sky. I've even been to the place where my master is sealed. Though, it's as if he's not really there. It's just empty." He tried to explain, his eyes looking distant.

"The things you say and do, they bring feelings back that I haven't had in a long time. They bring back memories that I can't remember; like what a kiss was or what a hug was. I mean, I knew what they were but at the same time I didn't. And the name Danny or Daniel, I'm always hearing that name in the back of my head and seeing a person, but never the face." He huffed and closed his eyes, now resting his forehead on his hands.

I hugged him from behind, one arm snaking under his own arm, then other around his shoulder, my head resting on his other shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I mean, I'm sure you'll remember everything eventually…" I trailed off. I had not idea what to say to Ghirahim at a time like this. This kind of situation has never happened to me before. It was new for both the both of us. Ghirahim raised his head, and leaned it back on me, his cheek resting on mine.

Wow…Ghirahim…smelt really, really good, like he was wearing some sort of cologne…what am I doing?! Why am I thinking this?!

"I suppose your right." He sighed, closing his eyes again. We stayed there like that for a few moments before Ghirahim brought something up.

"I told you that you're to say in this bed and rest…or I'll strap you down." He stated, eyes still closed and cheek still against mine.

"_Technically_ I'm still in the bed, since I haven't left it." I smirked, feeling cheeky.

"You should be under the covers, resting." He smiled as well.

"Wasn't it just yesterday that you were complaining about me being in your bed?" I asked, teasing some more.

"You're changing the subject. Now get under the covers."

I groaned. "Fine." I crawled back to my side of the bed and got under the covers, then continued going through my back pack before I found what I was looking for; my journal.

I smiled. "Well, I do have some time. Might as well catch up with my story." I stated, looking over at Ghirahim. He was looking out the window again, at the rain. It was strange; it wasn't cloudy but it was still raining out…but it still looked pretty.

"Gina." Ghirahim called out.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up from my journal.

"I've got to go somewhere."

"In this rain?" I asked, confused.

He looked a little grumpy now. "Unfortunately, yes. I've got to go check on something."

I opened my mouth to ask what it was but…

"Before you say it, no, I'm not telling you what it is or where it is. And don't you dare leave that bed." He warned, looking up at me. He snapped his fingers, and he was gone.

"Well, that was…fast." I mumbled, turning back to my journal. I started to write in it, starting from where I left off.

_"When I said that he'd never see me again, I lied. It turns out that I could never stay away from Ghirahim, because he's such an important person to me. He cares for me in his own way, that's what I came to as my conclusion. Though, I needed a little bit of persuading to go back to my world…and my Language Arts class provided just that…and well, of course a certain angel." _

I suddenly found myself wondering about Daniel. He really did know Ghirahim, and I have the feeling that Daniel might have erased his memory of him as well.

That reminds me! Daniel said something about Impa…Impa's younger form. What the heck did that mean?

And then he was talking about that evil, the evil that God doesn't approve of. That's scary, it's as though this whole thing just got serious…well, serious-er? If that's even a word.

"Nah, I shouldn't think about it. Maybe Daniel's just playing with me? I mean, he is a joker most of the time, always acting like he's living the highlife." I mumbled to myself, getting back to writing my story.

Then the thought occurred to me; how did Daniel know that I was going to be in this bed all day?

I mean, he just shows up out of nowhere and brings me something do because I have nothing to do while in this bed…except sleep.

"Damn it, Daniel! You've been listening in on my conversations with Ghirahim!" I yelled to no one, hoping that Daniel would have heard it.

I swear, I heard a faint laughter.

* * *

"Daniel, it's so nice to see you." The old woman at the temple said to the purple dressed angel. He smiled at her and sat down on the first step.

"Nice to see you too, Impa." He stretched his arms above his head. "How's our little Goddess?" He asked, referring to the girl behind the temple doors that Impa guarded.

"She's still asleep…but I have a feeling that she'll be waking up this year." She answered, coming to sit with him on the step.

Daniel sighed. "The game is finally going to come to an end, huh?" He asked, smiling sadly.

"It seems so…but I don't understand why you started this game in the beginning." She stated, slightly frowning.

"Impa, I've already told you. I'll only get my wings if I grant people their wishes. Besides, this should be the last batch to grant wishes to. After them, I'll gain my wings."

"But that's not completely true. You need to have those you grant wishes to, learn from those wishes, correct?"

"Yes…I'm not worried at all about Link and Zelda learning from this wish. Link's already learned that he'll have to get back up and fight for what he wants, rather than give up…no thanks to you." Daniel smirked, thinking about Impa and Link's first official meeting. Impa told him off about being so slow trying to rescue Zelda.

"And Zelda?" Impa asked.

"She's learning to take responsibility very quickly. There's no doubt that when she's back in the real world, she'll most certainly think about her actions."

"And what about Ghirahim? Is he learning?"

Daniel sighed. "I don't know…he still has impulses to do something evil…but I know for sure that he's changing."

"And this is because of that new child, Gina, correct?" Impa smiled. Daniel smiled along with her.

"You're right. Gina has seemed to change the view of our dear Demon Lord very much. As a matter of fact, those two are great friends…and they don't know it, but they're already falling for each other." Daniel confirmed.

Impa spoke up now. "Why exactly is Gina here?"

"I just happened to be passing by her when she wished that she had her own world…I thought she'd be a nice little addition to the game." He smiled.

"Daniel…" Impa warned, but smiled nonetheless. Daniel held his hands up in defeat.

"Alright alright…She needs to learn not to be so selfish and finally cherish what she has, rather than what she wants. Though, I admire her because her dreams are…amazing. They are her goal and they keep her alive. The vividness of them…" Daniel trailed off. "I'm glad that I added her to this game."

Impa smiled again, but stayed silent. Daniel did the same, taking in the vast temple they sat in, both lost in their thoughts.

"Impa…" Daniel finally called out.

"Hmm?"

Daniel sighed, looking distant. "I find myself not wanting this game to end. This particular game has me on my toes…has me captivated in the story that these four are creating. When God created this world for them, I never realized how beautiful and wonderful it would be."

"What shall happen to it once I am gone and those four have learned their lessons?" Impa asked now, curious.

"I suppose like all the other worlds…just vanish, gone." Daniel answered, somber.

"Hmm." Impa was lost in thought as she took this in. However, she had a feeling that this world was going to be here a lot longer than anyone thought.

Suddenly, both the angel and old woman were startled out of their thoughts as something dark seemed to pass over them, making hairs stand up straight on their skin. The whole temple shook as well, darkness seeming to seep into the corners and taint everything pure about the temple.

"Daniel?" Impa asked the now alert man, referring to what just happened.

"It seems that we have an unwelcomed visitor passing through this world. He's just a spirit for now…but I fear that he's going to form a being very soon. I need to speak to God about this right away. I'll see you again soon, Impa. Be careful."

Impa nodded, taking in the information once more and waved goodbye to Daniel as he parted from this world.

"I have a bad feeling that to end this game peacefully, our four warriors will have to go through hell and back." Impa murmured to herself as she got up and walked back to her post, to protect the goddess.


	21. Chap 17: Thunder

**Hello once again! Yes, I'm updating! XD Isn't that nice? **

**Sorry, its the summer and I would have updated more, but I've been...busy. -_- I know... busy in the summer? Well...I'm helping out in summer school, then I also have a play coming up that I got the lead for, and I've been lazy. -sigh- I wish I had some time off already. **

**But yes, I've updated. It's kind of short, but Enjoy. **

**No, I don't own Legend of Zelda. I don't own Twilight, and I don't own cats...because I have a dog. :P **

* * *

I sighed, finishing my journal entries. That was probably the longest I've ever written for this project.

I looked out the window, seeing the rain still pelting down. It's been like that for hours now.

"I wonder if Ghirahim is still out in the rain." I murmured to myself, closing my journal and stuffing it into my bag. I checked to see if I had any more homework. I did…but I needed a computer to do it.

That familiar sound happened, the one I hear when Ghirahim teleports to places.

"Blast this rain!" His voice rang out into the room. I looked up to find Ghirahim soaking wet, on his face a deep frown. I giggled, putting my hand over my mouth to try and hide the smile.

"Don't you dare laugh at me!" He yelled, shaking his head.

"Hey! Don't get me wet!" I shouted back, still laughing slightly and cringing away from the water droplets from his hair.

Ghirahim sighed, running his hand right through his dripping wet hair. "You're probably hungry, right?" He asked, looking up at me with those dark, captivating eyes. I was silently stunned for a moment, just getting lost in his eyes. I shook my head, remembering his question.

"Now that you mention it, yes…but you came all the way back here just to ask that?" I questioned, tilting my head.

"Well uh…I was thinking about…certain matters and I suddenly recalled that you were stuck in bed and deprived of food." He looked uncomfortable trying to explain this. I only smiled.

"Where you worried for my wellbeing?" I asked, more like teasing. Ghirahim seemed to blush after I said that.

"What? No! I just…unexpectedly remembered." He stormed over to his bedroom door and shouted down the hall, as if he were calling one of the bokoblins.

"Someone will be here in a moment to bring you food. I'm going to wash myself." He explained, shaking his head again, getting water on the floor. Then he walked out the door and down the hallway.

"I don't even understand why you were out there anyway…" I mumbled, turning back to face the window.

Someone walked into the room, carrying a tray with them. I looked over to see a red bokoblin in a dress carrying my food. I assumed it was girl, since it wore a dress.

"Thank you." I stated, smiling at her as she put the food tray on the side of the bed. She only nodded; a frown ever present on her face. Then she left. "Well…that was weird." I looked down at the food.

I picked up a leg of what looked to be a chicken…but only it was purple with green spots. "Well…It never hurt to try something." I raised the leg to my mouth and took a slight nibble from it.

I dropped the chicken onto the plate and put my hand over my mouth, my eyes bulging and watering. I swallowed the meat.

"…Nope…it's not that bad. Tastes slightly fruity." I shrugged, picking up the leg again and this time taking a huge chunk out of it. "Yep…I'm eating a fruity chicken." I nodded.

Who would have thought?

* * *

"You awake you foolish girl?" Ghirahim asked, coming into the room. I jerked back into reality, for I was just dozing off.

"What? Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm awake." I yawned.

"Good, then go take a bath. You're filthy." I looked up at Ghirahim with surprise, he was in his usual attire, but was still drying his head. I raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you tell me to stay in the bed?" I asked.

"Yes…but I suppose that you could get up now. Besides, the servants are coming in to change the sheets. Your clothes have gotten them dirty." He stated, acting a little stuck up. I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse me for almost dying…" I pulled the covers off me, looking down at my clothes. They _were_ pretty dirty. I can't believe I've stayed in them for such a long time…gross.

"I look like a mess…you should have told me this earlier!" I exclaimed. My hair was probably singed and sticking out in odd places. I reached over the bed to get my backpack. I set it down right next to the nightstand, on the left side of the bed.

As I bent over to put it down, I felt my back stiffen a little. I straitened back up and my back immediately cried out in pain.

"Oww!" I hissed, placing my hand on my lower back.

"What?" Ghirahim dropped his towel, coming closer to me. His hair was still wet and was slightly curly…funny.

"My back…it's really sore." I explained, my face showing pain. Damn! I don't know _what_ I did yesterday to hurt myself so badly but—oh wait, I do.

All those things that attacked me.

"You're more trouble than your worth." Ghirahim sighed, scooping me up in his arms.

"Ghirahim! What are you doing?!" I squeaked.

"Getting you to the washroom." He stated, walking down the hall. We passed by an open walk way, and I peered down it…and I thought I saw a chandelier hanging from a ceiling.

I can't wait to see the rest of his 'castle'.

"Ghirahim! I can walk you know!" I shouted, trying to squirm out of his arms…though my back was really hurting.

"Stop moving! You want me to drop you?" He warned.

"No! But stop changing the subject! I can walk! My back just hurts!" I said again.

"You don't know where the washroom is." He stated, smirking now.

I rolled my eyes, though he did have a point. "I'm sure I would have found it sooner or later."

"I don't need you causing trouble in my castle, foolish girl." He answered now.

"I'm not going to win this argument either way, am I?" I asked now, crossing my arms and huffing. We finally stopped outside a door.

"For once you're actually right." He smiled, letting me down on my feet. He turned the nob and opened the door. My eyes expanded at the sight before me.

A huge room with no windows but a beautiful picture painted on the wall. It was just a simple tree with lots of green leaves flowing in the wind. It cast a deep shadow on the ground, giving shade to someone who would sit underneath it. In the back ground there looked to be two people walking hand in hand off into the distance.

Just looking at the picture made your imagination come to life. It was like you were actually there in the picture, standing under the tree and watching as two people you once knew walk away.

Then, in the middle of the room was a giant tub, built into the ground. Hot steaming water was already inside it, along with soap bubbles.

How the hell does Ghirahim have soap in this world?

But that didn't matter, because a big aroma of unexplainable scents hit me right in the face. It was like rose, cherry blossoms, lavender, sweet peas…ugh…I could go on and on with how good it smelt.

But of course…it didn't last.

"Hope you like your bath warm." Ghirahim stated, before picking me right back up again and heading towards the tub.

"What are you doing?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. He only looked down at me for a moment before he looked back up. However, I had caught a glimpse of that evil smile he'll wear when he had a bad idea.

"Oh no! Wait! Wait! What if I told you I don't like water?!" I shouted, clinging to him, guessing that he was to throw me in.

"You'll get over it." He stated before dropping me right into the water, clothes and all.

I sputtered and coughed as I came to the surface, breathing in more air.

"GHIRAHIM!" I shouted, splashing water at him. He only laughed and retreated back to the door.

"A bokoblin should be in here soon with clothes for you. Once you're done, head to the end of the hall, the room should be on the left side at the way end. Have fun!" He smiled, before turning and closing the door behind him.

I groaned and started to pull off my clothes, which isn't very easy when they are wet and sticking to your body. Once that was done, I just sighed and relaxed in the water, letting the hotness of it heal my back. It literally felt like it was healing it too…I didn't feel any more pain in my back, or my shoulder!

Damn…what is with the water in this world?!

The door opened again, and I quickly ducked deeper into the water, thinking that it was Ghirahim again.

However, a pink bokoblin made its way into the bathroom and was carrying what I suspected to be my clothes. She set them down, along with two bottles of something, and smiled at me. I smiled back, thanking her, though I don't know if she could understand me. Then she left.

I swam over to my clothes and the bottles. I figured that the bottles were my shampoo and conditioner. I took my clothes and spread them out and found that it was a white dress that probably hung down to my knees. It looked pretty to be honest.

"Crap, I'm going to need a towel…" I sighed, looking around. There was what looked to be a mirror and stool on the opposite side of the painting with the tree. The mirror was surrounded by cabinets…which I suspected held some towels.

"I won't worry about it till I'm done. For now I' m going to relax!" I sighed, sinking deeper into the water.

* * *

################################################## #Ghirahim

I made my way back to my bedroom to finish drying my hair. I quickly brushed it to untangle my mess of hair. That way, it would be nice and sleek once again. If I didn't brush it now, it would be frizzy later. And I had to keep my hair absolutely fabulous, for I was a demon lord. I couldn't run around with a mop of hair on my face, could I?

I sighed, standing by the window to look at the rain that now only drizzled. I heard someone come into the room and quickly turned to see if it was Gina, but sadly it was just the bokoblin coming in to change the sheet. She quickly pulled the sheets off and spread new ones onto it.

Once she was done with that, I laid onto the bed, resting my eyes.

"It's got to have been 20 minutes now…what's that blasted girl doing in there?" I asked, smirking slightly.

It was just something about Gina. I don't know what…but it was just _something…_

"Something that always makes me smile…" I trailed off.

I quickly sat up and slid off the bed, heading to go check on the girl and make sure she didn't pass out in there…but I tripped over something and fell to the floor.

Oh, that just won't do! A Demon Lord does NOT trip and fall! As a matter of fact, I will KILL whoever put this—oh wait…what _is _this?

I picked up the pink bag, wondering what was inside it. I stuck my hand into it and pulled out what looked to be a thin book. I opened it, and found that it had pockets full of papers.

"Strange…" I mumbled, closing it and putting it on the bed.

I reached into the bag again, and this time pulled out a thicker book.

"Oh wait, Gina's had this here before. She called it her—her journal! Yes! That's what it was…a journal. Something that you write in and put down your feelings, as Gina put it." I opened it up, flimsy pages meeting my sight. Strange, the pages had blue lines running across them.

I started at the way beginning, where things were spread through the page as if it were a title.

"Hold on…these aren't words…" I narrowed my eyes at the page. "Wait, yes they are. I've seen these before." I stated.

These words were different from what I usually read…but I could still read it.

_"It…it was one of those…normal kinds of… days in the winter. You know, where it's…snowing and you have a horrible cold?" _I read out loud, trying to figure out the words. I knew them, but they weren't very familiar to me.

However, once I kept reading, I found that I couldn't stop…this was what Gina had to say about all that's happened so far, since she's been here. Her feelings, hopes, adventures and even with that blasted Sky Child. It was her take on all this.

Oh, how interesting indeed…

##########################################Gina

I finished my bath, washed my hair and found a towel. I dried off and put on the dress. As I thought, it only reached down to my knees. I didn't know where to put the towel and shampoo and my still wet clothes, so I just left them lying next to the tub.

I cracked my back, feeling much more refreshed, but I was still tired. I was ready to go back to the room, lie down and sleep…again.

I found myself wanting to hurry back to the room at the end of the hall because the cool stone against my bare feet made me shiver. However, half way to the room I stopped myself to see that chandelier hanging from the ceiling again. I walked down a shorter hall and found myself looking down over a balcony.

"Wow…" I breathed out. I was very high up…VERY high up. I was actually getting a little nauseous…but I pushed that away as I examined the area below me some more.

There was a red carpet against smooth stone. The red carpet was trimmed with gold that seemed to actually shine in the light! The carpet led up to a chair…no, a throne. The throne it's self was also very big, and was decorated with, you guessed it, Diamonds.

Go figure…since Ghirahim owned the castle.

Back to the chandelier, it was magnificent! It shined like gold, and was probably made out of gold too. Of course, it was also decorated with Diamonds. How could you _not_ see that coming?

But either way, candles circled the chandelier, but never seemed to drip wax. They looked as though they'd just been lit!

I suddenly felt a shiver go up my spine, and I remembered that I shouldn't be wandering around Ghirahim's castle. Though, it wasn't like I was going to follow his rules anyway, so why even feel guilty about it?

Still, I found myself yawning as I turned around and headed back to the room.

"I'm back." I sighed, walking through the open doorway.

And I found Ghirahim lying on the bed, _my _journal in his hands. My eyes went wide…oh no…no no no no no!

He lowered the journal to his lap and turned to me, an evil smirk on his face. Oh great…this is just great…

"So, you think my lips feel very soft…_'almost like a dove's wings?'_" He asked, smirking devilishly.

My face went up like a flame, the red ever present on my face. I'm sure I looked like a red hot tomato.

"GIVE ME THAT JOURNAL!" I shouted, running and jumping onto the bed, literally _diving_ for the book. However, he pulled it just out of my reach, laughing like a madman.

_"I don't know how to explain it, but it was pleasant…very, very pleasant. Or maybe even more than that…it was amazing! It didn't see fireworks when it happened, like what other people describe, but I __**did **__see something, and I'd be more than willing to see it again…just to feel his lips against mine." _Ghirahim read from the book. I jumped up and down, trying to reach for it and pry it out of his hands, but he was very tall and I was very short.

_This _just ruined my day.

"So you wish to kiss me again?" He teased. I groaned, giving up and curling into a ball on the bed, hiding my face.

This sucked…this sucked **big **time. I should have never written that! No…actually, he should have never been reading my journal! Didn't I say for him not to?!

I sighed. It didn't matter; he still read it and knew the truth. I felt like crying. I actually felt like just lying there and crying silently as my world started to crumble apart.

#################################Ghirahim

She sat on the bed, curling into a ball and burying her face into her knees. It was slightly cute how she just gave up, acting like a helpless child.

Though, it was rather mean of me to tease her about it. I can understand her wanting to kiss me again, I am after all handsome and extraordinary.

I chuckled, poking her in the back as to get her attention. She did nothing but stay curled into a ball, head buried in her knees.

Alright, maybe I might have gone a little past the boundary…

I sighed and shut the journal, placing it back into her bag. I poked her again, but still she did nothing.

"Silly girl, what's gotten into you?" I asked, sitting down next to her now. But still she sat there, motionless.

I frowned as I slowly started to realize that I'd hurt her with my teasing.

"Gina." I nudged her with my shoulder this time. "I'm sorry, I went past the limit." I apologized. She's a lucky girl. I'd never apologize to a simple, little human girl. Imagine that, me, a Demon Lord, apologizing to a little girl!

This time she groaned, saying something, but it came out muffled.

"Say that again, just don't mumble this time. I can't hear you." I stated, smirking. She's such a child.

She raised her head a little, but kept her eyes shut. "You didn't 'go past the limit' Ghirahim, I'm very…embarrassed." She quickly put her head back down, hiding her red face.

Embarrassed…she's embarrassed because she wants to kiss me again? Hmmmm…

"Because my good looks are just too irresistible?" I asked, smiling.

"You're very stuck up, you know that?! Just because I wrote something down in a book doesn't mean that I—!"

I quickly leaned forward and kissed her softly on the cheek. She shut up instantly, turning her head to face me. Her cheeks turned a pinkish color, almost purple…so cute…

"Wha—what'd you do…do that for?" She asked, eyes wide with wonder.

I smiled.

"Maybe I wanted to kiss you too…" I murmured.

################################################Gi na

He leaned forward, slowly…coming closer and closer to me. I found myself not moving away from him…I even slowly came closer too…

What's wrong with me? How could I be so mad at him one moment…and then he does something and I instantly forgive him?

Why am I even leaning towards him? I should be slapping him and running back to my trees and going to my house. I'm sure I'd even like to stick a red hot pipe down his throat for teasing me about wanting to kiss him!

But I found myself leaning closer nonetheless. Closer and closer and closer…until we both closed our eyes and our lips met.

Soft…

Warm…

Gentile…

Beautiful…

And just plain nice.

It felt like forever, that nice feeling present between the both of us…when in reality we were kissing for only, like, eight seconds.

And when we pulled away from each other, we said nothing, we did nothing…we only looked each other in the eyes and something just…happened…just like that.

It was like…

Sort of…kinda of…

Well…A click.

Or maybe a light turning on.

Or a bubble popping.

It was just that simple…something happened, and I don't know what…but it…just…_did_.

I stared into his deep, dark eyes longer than I'd kissed him…and he stared back at mine. We stayed like that, both our faces very close together; so close I could feel his hot breath on my face.

I found myself not being able to look away. I just couldn't; not that I wanted to either. But still! I couldn't even if I tried!

However…nature had something else in mind for me.

A very loud, very scary rumble of thunder from outside suddenly sounded through the air, seeming to shake the glass windows. It sounded as though two trains had crashed head first into each other. Or like fireworks had gone wrong and were now exploding on the ground.

I squeaked, my heart giving a leap of surprise, the same as my body as I jumped on the bed, away from Ghirahim. Another rumble of thunder had me burying my head into the clean smelling sheets.

Ghirahim chuckled at me, placing a hand on my head. "Your fine, it's just thunder."

"I don't care; it still scares me when it's that loud…it means tornadoes are a possibility. I _hate_ storms like these…" I trailed off, turning my head a little so I'd be audible. Ghirahim only shook his head, smirking.

"Get under the covers for some rest. I feel like reading…would you like me to read out loud?" He asked, standing up from the bed and going over to a book shelf.

"Sure…" I trailed off, sighing and sliding into the now clean and fresh smelling covers. Ghirahim joined me with a book in his hands. He opened it up to the first page as I laid my head down on the pillow, I turned so that I was facing him, and he stared the book.

_"I'd never given much thought to how I would die - though I'd had reason enough in the last few months…" _

NO! God damn it, Daniel! There's no freaking way that Twilight just happened to be on his book shelf! You put it there on purpose…

* * *

** Ahaha! No this ****_isn't_**** gonna turn into a Twilight fic :D I just felt like adding this because I thought it'd be hilarious…just imagine Ghirahim being a Twilight fan…ugh….your average 14 year old girl. -_-**


End file.
